A Story of Fond Memories
by Ichinose Misuzu
Summary: Sampai kapan pun, Miss Yamanaka tidak akan pernah merasa cocok menjadi teman—bahkan menjadi kenalan—seorang Mr. Shimura! Ino bergidik setiap kali mengingat nama Sai. Tapi yang selalu ada di dalam benak Ino, kenapa lelaki itu selalu berusaha keras untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Ino meski lelaki itu sudah dikatai oleh Ino dengan tidak terhormat? #AU #OOC [Flore 2016]
1. Chapter 1: A Stranger

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Sampai kapan pun, Miss Yamanaka tidak akan pernah merasa cocok menjadi teman—bahkan menjadi kenalan—seorang Mr. Shimura! Ino bergidik setiap kali mengingat nama Sai. Tapi yang selalu ada di dalam benak Ino, kenapa lelaki itu selalu berusaha keras untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Ino meski lelaki itu sudah dikatai oleh Ino dengan tidak terhormat?!

.

.

.

Chapter One

 **A Stranger**

.

.

.

Langit kota London terlihat gelap kelabu dan suhu terasa semakin rendah sehingga Ino memprediksikan salju akan turun tidak lama lagi. Gadis bermantel coklat itu menunggu lampu berubah warna sebelum menyeberangi jalan raya yang padat.

Meskipun cuaca tidak mendukung, pejalan kaki tetap ramai berlalu lalang karena sekarang ini hari Senin pukul delapan pagi. Tetapi ia tidak seperti pejalan kaki lainnya, ia berjalan bukan karena akan pergi sekolah, kuliah, ataupun bekerja, melainkan ia hendak pergi ke St. James' Park—sebuah taman kota di London.

Semua orang tahu mengunjungi taman kota di bulan Januari adalah ide buruk—atau bahkan ide bodoh, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi. Ia butuh menenangkan diri sendirian, dan tempat mana lagi yang bisa menyediakan kesendirian kepadanya selain taman kota di tengah musim dingin?

Ino Yamanaka adalah seorang putri dari Inoichi Yamanaka—yang seorang blasteran Inggris dan Jepang—dan Akame Yamanaka—yang seorang wanita cantik asal Jepang. Meskipun memiliki darah Jepang dari pihak ayah dan ibunya, Ino memiliki kemiripan besar dengan ayahnya yang memiliki fisik dominan Inggris dibanding Jepang. Dan meskipun terlahir dan besar di London, Ino mahir berbahasa Jepang karena sehari-hari ia terbiasa bicara bahasa Jepang dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Ketika Ino duduk di bangku besi taman itu yang menghadap ke sebuah danau, tubuhnya merinding saat angin dingin yang berembus berhasil menembus mantelnya, sehingga gadis itu sempat menyesali keputusannya mengunjungi taman ini. Tubuhnya yang diam tak bergerak ini juga semakin membuatnya kedinginan. Sial, sampai kapan musim dingin ini akan berlangsung? Ia selalu membenci musim dingin dan kota London—apa lagi kota London di musim dingin—meski ia tidak ingat apa alasannya.

Meskipun ia kedinginan setengah mati, ia masih sempat membayangkan betapa indahnya taman ini di saat musim semi, di saat musim dingin saja sudah seindah ini.

Di luar penyesalannya atas rendahnya suhu di sini dan kebenciannya akan musim dingin, Ino bersukur bisa menemukan tempat di mana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu, Ino selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Ino ingat ia pernah bermain sambil belajar di Taman Kanak-Kanak, lalu bermain kejar-kejaran saat jam istirahat di Sekolah Dasar, belajar dengan mulai serius di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, kemudian menjadi primadona di Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Ia juga ingat siapa itu Adolf Hitler, bagaimana rumus Teorema Pythagoras, dan seperti apa lukisan Monalisa. Ia mengingat semuanya, bahkan kejadian sepele seperti berfoto dengan latar Tower Bridge saat berumur lima tahun pun masih menempel dengan sangat rapi di memorinya.

Tapi seperti ada memori yang hilang, rasanya sangat penting dan setelah memakan waktu beberapa hari untuk merenung pun tidak membuatnya menemukannya. Ya, ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibunya bilang ia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Namun rasanya bukan itu hal penting yang Ino lupakan. Bahkan ketika ia membuka album foto lama pun tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskannya, karena sesuatu yang ia cari tidak terdapat di album foto.

Ino selalu berpikir bahwa berkeliling kota dan merenung akan membuatnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tapi sejauh ini ia hanya mendapatkan angka nol besar.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit menikmati waktunya yang sunyi tanpa gangguan, tanpa ia duga, bukan hanya ia seorang yang mengunjungi taman ini melainkan ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang.

" _Good morning, Miss._ Apakah Anda tidak keberatan mengizinkan saya duduk di sini?"

Ino tidak menjawab dan kemudian lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Saya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang lain di taman ini," ujar pemuda asing itu lagi dengan ramah.

Ino tak menjawab, bukan karena ia gadis yang tidak ramah, ia hanya tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun sekarang mengingat sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi kepada dirinya. Tetapi dalam hatinya Ino menjawab, _tentu saja tidak!_

Melihat gadis di sisinya murung dan tidak menyahutnya, lelaki itu kembali meluncurkan segelintir kalimat, "Apakah Anda memiliki masalah?" Lelaki itu menatap Ino lebih dalam. "Anda terlihat murung."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya sebal, merasa sangat terganggu dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. "Pertama, aku tidak diperbolehkan berbicara dengan orang asing apalagi di tempat sepi seperti ini. Dan yang kedua, masalahku bukanlah urusanmu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, namun Ino hanya menatap taman yang diselimuti salju tanpa penasaran seperti apa wajah lelaki yang ada di sisinya.

Tawa kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. "Hei, didikan ibumu bagus."

Ino mendengus. "Itu juga bukan urusanmu! Dengar ya, _Sir?_ Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol saat ini, jangankan denganmu, bahkan dengan orang terpenting dalam hidupku sekalipun! Aku sedang tidak berminat!"

"Kau itu lucu, tadi kau bilang kau tidak diperbolehkan berbicara dengan orang asing, tetapi baru saja kau berbicara padaku. Bukankah itu artinya aku bukan orang asing?" tutur lelaki itu tanpa melonggarkan senyumannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu menyebalkan!" kata Ino dengan kesal, lalu dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki itu.

Ino agak kaget menyadari bahwa ternyata lelaki itu tampan dan memiliki sebaris senyuman yang manis. Rambut serta iris matanya yang hitam membuatnya terlihat menawan. Meskipun matanya sipit dan warna kulitnya yang putih tanpa sedikitpun rona merah menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki darah Jepang, wajahnya yang tampan itu terkesan kebarat-baratan, seperti hasil pencampuran antara barat dan oriental yang sempurna. Ia juga masih terlihat muda, sepertinya lelaki itu hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Ino. Menurut prediksinya, lelaki itu berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja Ino pikirkan?! Ino buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sebelum ketahuan bahwa ia cukup terpesona dengan penampilan lelaki itu.

" _How do you do? My name is_ Sai Shimura, _it's a pleasure to meet you,"_ ucap lelaki itu seraya mengukir senyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk Ino.

Ino membuang wajah dan berdiri seraya berkata, "Memperkenalkan diri secara tiba-tiba kepada orang asing adalah hal yang tidak pantas!"

"Dan mengabaikan perkenalan yang hangat dari orang lain adalah hal yang tidak sopan," timpal Sai.

" _Excuse me!"_ Ino mengibaskan rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman itu beserta lelaki tak tahu sopan santun bernama Mr. Shimura, meninggalkan jejak sepatu di atas tumpukan salju yang tebal.

Ino mencibir kesal. _Okay!_ Ia akui ia memang cukup terpesona dengan ketampanan Mr. Shimura, tapi Miss Yamanaka dan Mr. Shimura tidak akan pernah cocok! Sejak awal Ino tidak menyukai perangai lelaki itu yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri? Yang benar saja! Oh, betapa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang paling tidak sopan yang pernah Ino temui!

.

.

.

" _Tadaima!"_ ucap Ino seraya melepas sepatu _boot_ -nya lalu melangkah ke ruang duduk di mana Ibunya berada.

" _Okaeri! Oh,_ _where have you been sweety?"_

"Aku baru saja pergi ke taman kota."

"Astaga! Ke taman kota?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana di tengah cuaca sedingin ini?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kupikir aku hanya membutuhkan _refreshing."_

" _Sou ka_ … kau mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tanya ibunya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku mau ke kamarku, mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Ino meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya yang bernuansa _shabby chic._

Masih segar di ingatannya bahwa ia pernah bermain di sini, bersama seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu… lelaki yang tidak ia kenali, lelaki yang selalu melesat di ingatannya secara tiba-tiba selama sebulan belakangan ini. Yang ada di ingatan Ino hanya fisiknya yang bertubuh tinggi, berrambut pirang dan beriris mata biru. Mirip dengannya. Dan Ino sungguh penasaran siapa lelaki itu.

Ino tidak dapat memastikan berapa tepatnya kenangan yang ia lupakan, tapi sejauh ini yang baru disadarinya hanya lelaki itu yang terasa hilang dari ingatannya.

Ino telah berusaha bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya mengenai ini, tapi mereka bilang bahwa di London, lelaki berrambut pirang dan beriris mata biru bertebaran di mana-mana. Ciri-ciri yang Ino deskripsikan tidak memiliki petunjuk yang cukup, dan mereka berdua yakin bahwa Ino tidak pernah membawa lelaki manapun ke rumah, bahkan berteman dengan lelaki pun tidak pernah.

"Mungkin itu hanya ilusi yang muncul dalam pikiranmu, kau tidak perlu menanggapinya dengan serius," kata ayahnya saat itu.

Ino memijat pelipisnya. Setiap kali mencoba mengingat dengan keras, kepalanya terasa sakit. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memantapkan diri untuk tidak berusaha mencari tahu tentang lelaki itu.

 _Mungkin lelaki itu tidak terlalu penting, tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa,_ pikirnya.

Sesaat setelahnya, mata Ino hanya terfokus pada layar _laptop_ di depannya.

.

.

.

Alunan instrumen berjudul _Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2_ karya Chopin versi biola yang mengalun di _headphone_ Ino menjadi temannya membaca novel berjudul _Pride and Prejudice_ karya Jane Austen di British Library yang lengang.

Di usianya yang mencapai dua puluh satu, Ino sudah siap dengan gelarnya sebagai sarjana tahun ini. Berhubung tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan kemarin, ia berhak mendapatkan waktu untuk berleha-leha. Jadi, di sini lah ia sekarang, duduk manis di sebuah kursi empuk sambil membaca novel dari penulis favoritnya di tengah perpustakaan yang luas dan sepi.

Gadis yang mengenakan _knitted dress_ ungu itu sudah membaca sampai hampir di bagian _ending_ dan ceritanya membuatnya tersenyum. Musik yang mengelus telinganya juga membuatnya semakin menghayati novel yang pertama kali terbit pada tahun 1813 ini.

Ino membuka halaman demi halaman dengan tenang sambil berpangku tangan.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Ino menutup novel itu dan mendesah kagum disertai senyuman puas. Ia selalu suka cerita yang berakhir bahagia. Ino melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan mengusap-usap sampul buku itu.

Ketika Ino menaikan wajahnya dan pandangannya teralihkan dari buku tebal yang tergeletak di meja, mendadak Ino merasa ketenangannya dirusak oleh pemandangan paling merisihkan sedunia!

" _Good afternoon, Miss."_ Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Demi Tuhan! Sejak kapan lelaki itu muncul di sini?! Ino bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah lelaki itu!

Sapaan dan senyuman lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dibalas dengan respon yang kasar dari Ino. _"What are you doing here?!"_ Ino bertanya dengan suara keras. Lelaki itu membuat Ino lupa di mana ia berada.

Senyuman lelaki itu merosot dari bibirnya, lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan seseorang di perpustakaan selain membaca buku?"

Ino berdecak tidak sabar. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di meja ini?! Kenapa kau memilih meja yang sama denganku?!"

Lelaki itu mengedikan bahunya, seolah semuanya sudah jelas. "Aku ingin mengenalmu."

"Hah?!" Pandangan mata Ino mengisyaratkan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?!" tanya Sai dengan nada dan suara keras, mengikuti Ino.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku ingin mengenalmu'?!"

"Nona! Jika Anda terus membuat keributan, saya terpaksa meminta Anda meninggalkan perpustakaan ini!"

Ketika seorang perpustakawan datang dan berbicara pada Ino dengan suara tegas dan ekspresi yang galak, Ino terpaksa menelan malunya bulat-bulat.

Ino menggigit bibirnya lalu meminta maaf pada perpustakawan itu lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Sai. Sementara itu, wanita paruh baya—seorang perpustakawan—itu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Ino sampai Ino menghilang ditelan rak-rak buku yang tinggi.

.

.

.

Ino merasa geram dengan suara derap langkah yang mengiringi langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan alis ditekuk dan rahang yang gemertak. _"Oh my God!_ Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" tanya Ino dengan ketus sambil bersedekap.

Ya Tuhan, Ino hanya ingin menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan tenang! Hanya sehari! Berjalan seperti inikah waktu _refreshing_ yang ia nanti-nantikan setelah ia begadang semalaman di depan layar _laptop?!_

Sai bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Aku hanya ingin… mengenalmu," jawab Sai, serius. Meski dari wajahnya, ia tampak merasa bersalah.

Ino mempercepat langkah dengan dongkol menuju rumahnya, sementara Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kalau kau mengenalku, apakah kau akan pergi?!" tanya Ino setelah berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, menatap Sai dengan tajam.

Sai menurunkan dagunya dan matanya tak berani menemui Ino. Ia menjawab dengan ragu, "Kurasa…"

"Ino! Namaku adalah Ino Yamanaka! Kau puas?! Kau sudah mengenaliku sekarang! Kau boleh pegi!"

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Ino dengan lekat, iris matanya yang hitam bergerak-gerak. _"But_ _—_ _"_

Ino menyela ucapan Sai untuk kedua kalinya dengan alis yang berkerut dalam dan tangan terkepal kuat serta tatapan menusuk. "Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Senyumanmu menjijikan! Kau selalu datang di saat aku sedang menikmati waktuku sendirian! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu, Sai!"

Ino membalikan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sai. Dan setelah ia berjalan sepuluh langkah, ia tidak merasakan keberadaan Sai di dekatnya. Bagus sekali! Lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Sedangkan saat itu Sai hanya berdiri di tempat dengan kepala tertunduk, ia mulai menyadari posisinya di mata Ino. Dan ia juga tak sakit hati sama sekali saat Ino merapalkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya, karena ia benar-benar mengerti alasan Ino berkata demikian.

"Suatu saat aku pasti akan pergi, aku berjanji," tutur Sai dengan suara lirih diikuti senyuman getir.

Dalam diam, Sai membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani salju yang turun dengan deras di atas Ossulston Street yang lengang.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **A Photo**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin _fanfiction_ yang _setting_ -nya AU! Waktu pertama kali ide ini muncul, aku ngerencanain buat aku tulis dalam bentuk novel. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, lucu juga kalo tokohnya itu Sai sama Ino, jadi akhirnya aku putusin buat aku tulis dalam bentuk _fanfiction_ sekaligus pengen ngeramein _event_ Flore 2016.

Dan kenapa _setting_ -nya di London? Soalnya diliat dari fisik Ino, dia itu lebih keliatan kaya orang bule dari pada orang Jepang. Dan London juga kota yang keliatannya romantis, jadi aku pilih kota ini. Ino blasteran Jepang sama Inggris? Iya, aku tetep gak bisa ninggalin darah Jepang-nya soalnya nama Ino kan Jepang banget? :D

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau gak siapa nama ibunya Ino? Aku gak tau, jadi aku ambil nama 'Akame'. :)

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan segera di- _update._ Tenang aja, _fic_ ini bakalan beres di bulan November. :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Photo

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Two

 **A Photo**

.

.

.

Ino menyesap cokelat panasnya lalu memakan _muffin_ -nya dalam senyap sambil memandang ke luar jendela yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota yang putih terselimuti salju. Tempat di mana ia bisa menikmati waktu sendirian tanpa gangguan ternyata hanya di apartemenya. Saat ini ia merasa beruntung karena tidak bertemu dengan Sai selama beberapa hari.

Ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi kemudian ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tak mencoba menyangkal saat ia memikirkan pemuda itu berkali-kali. Ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal yang membuatnya bingung. Seperti ia pernah mengenal Sai walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Rasanya pemuda itu tidak asing.

Saat Ino memejamkan mata—seperti film yang berjalan cepat—wajah Sai yang tengah tersenyum muncul secara tiba-tiba dan kurang dari satu detik menghilang lagi.

Ino tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak. Kenapa Sai terasa tidak asing? Kenapa ia merasa ia merindukan lelaki itu? Kenapa? Dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak ketika ia bertemu Sai beberapa hari lalu? Kenapa ia menolak kehadiran Sai mentah-mentah? Kenapa ia tidak bertanya pada Sai apakah ia mengenali lelaki itu? Ia bodoh sekali!

Ino bingung! Di satu sisi ia membenci Sai dan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, dan di sisi yang lain ia merasa bahwa lelaki itu tidak asing dan ia merindukan lelaki itu! Ini aneh! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Siapa Sai sebenarnya?

Haruskah Ino menghampiri Sai? Tapi di mana?

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Ino menggigit bibirnya dan akal sehat mulai kembali ke dalam pikirannya. Selama ini Ino berusaha mencari tahu tentang lelaki berrambut pirang yang sesekali wajahnya mampir di memorinya dan sekarang Sai juga beberapa kali bersinggah di memorinya. Mungkinkah Sai salah satu dari hal yang Ino lupakan selain lelaki pirang itu? Mungkinkah? Bagaimana pun kemungkinan itu tidak mustahil.

Dengan gusar, Ino menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Sudah terlalu terlambat bagi dirinya untuk menemui Sai! Lelaki itu pasti sudah membencinya sekarang! Oh, betapa Ino sudah bertindak sangat tidak pantas kepada Sai! Sudah terlalu terlambat bagi dirinya untuk mencari Sai dan meminta maaf.

 _Aku hanya ingin… mengenalmu._

Saat suara Sai terngiang di kepala Ino, Ino baru menyadari bahwa terselip rasa sendu dalam kalimat dengan suara lirih itu.

Ino mendesah resah, gadis bertubuh tinggi itu tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia melamunkan ini.

 _Sai Shimura._ Menyebutkan namanya membuat kepala Ino sakit.

"Baik! Aku mulai gila!" Ino bicara pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang lurusnya dengan sebal.

Mungkin musik akan sedikit menghiburnya.

Ino membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil _headphone_ merah dan _iPod_ dari sana. Ketika sebuah _headphone_ berhasil diangkatnya, ia bisa menemukan sebuah bingkai foto kecil tergeletak di lacinya dengan posisi terbalik. Ino meletakan _headpone_ -nya di atas meja, mengabaikannya. Perhatiannya kini lebih tertarik pada bingkai foto dengan material kayu tersebut. Kenyataannya, Ino tidak ingat bahwa ia memiliki benda itu.

Tangan Ino meraihnya dan membaliknya. Dadanya mendadak panas ketika melihat objek foto dalam bingkai tersebut. Alis Ino mengerut dan tanpa sadar ia mulai menahan napas.

Foto itu adalah foto— _selfie_ setengah tubuh—dirinya yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang kamera dan duduk di sisi sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Bukan itu yang jadi masalah, tapi seseorang di samping Ino. Seorang pemuda berseragam pasien rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan selang infus tertancap di salah satu tangannya. Jarak Ino dengan pemuda itu begitu dekat.

Ino memerhatikan wajah lelaki itu lebih jeli.

"Sai…" lirihnya.

Astaga, Sai! Seorang pemuda di foto itu adalah Sai! Sai Shimura! Ya Tuhan, jadi Ino sempat mengenali Sai? Bagaimana Ino bisa melupakannya? Foto ini adalah bukti yang kuat.

Ino bergegas menarik syal di balik pintu kamar dan meraih mantel cokelatnya yang juga tergantung di sana. Dengan gesit, Ino kenakan dua benda itu lalu mengambil _key card_ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Lalu ia mengambil sepatu _boot_ -nya di rak sepatu dan berjalan cepat keluar apartemennya kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah elevator.

Setelah sampai di lobi, Ino bergegas keluar meninggalkan gedung apartemen dan menerobos salju yang turun.

Ino mengumpat, "Sial!" Ino tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana untuk mencari Sai. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam! Identitas Sai yang Ino ketahui hanyalah fisiknya dan namanya! Sebatas itu! Apakah itu cukup untuk memberikan Ino kesempatan bertemu dengan Sai lagi meski hanya sekali lagi? Logika berkata: jawabannya adalah satu berbanding satu triliun.

Ino menutup matanya sejenak di bawah _traffic light_ sebelum memutuskan ke mana kakinya akan melangkah.

Sai selalu hadir di saat Ino sedang berada di tempat umum. Tempat umum… Stasiun… Apakah Sai akan ada di stasiun?

Ino membuka matanya kembali dan menampilkan iris mata birunya yang indah. Ia tak akan tahu jika belum mencoba 'kan? Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paddington Station.

Selama dalam perjalanan ke sana Ino terus dijejali dengan umpatannya sendiri. Ini gila! Benar-benar gila! Orang waras mana yang mencari orang asing tanpa menggunakan petunjuk yang cukup? Dan oh! Kenapa stasiun?! Ino tidak tahu jawabannya, dan itu artinya ia bodoh.

Tetapi tetap saja Ino tidak menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Saat sesal menguasai pikiran Ino, ia mulai bingung dalam mencoba memahami dirinya sendiri. Saat Sai datang, Ino langsung mengusirnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan lengkap darinya. Dan saat Sai pergi, Ino mencarinya tanpa sedikitpun tahu alamatnya. Lengkap sudah kebodohan Ino.

Dari cara Sai bicara padanya selama ini, Ino kini bisa memahami betapa tidak nyamannya Sai dan betapa Sai berusaha menutupinya sebisa mungkin. Itu pasti karena lelaki itu memang mengenali Ino sejak awal, tetapi lelaki itu tahu bahwa Ino tidak mengenali Sai sehingga Sai bingung mau bicara apa. Karena lelaki itu selalu berusaha mendekati Ino, Ino jadi dibutakan oleh opini yang dibuatnya sendiri tanpa berusaha mencari tahu apa tujuan Sai sebenarnya.

Ya, Ino yakin pikirannya sekarang adalah benar. Karena buktinya—foto itu—memang benar ada!

Begitu sampai di Paddington Station, arsitekturnya yang indah sama sekali tidak memanjakan mata Ino karena pikirannya sedang terfokus pada Sai.

Ino diam-diam mengamati setiap orang yang lewat di tengah keramaian. Cukup lama Ino berjalan luntang-lantung menyusuri lantai stasiun yang berwarna _peach_ itu.

Entah berapa lama waktu terbuang percuma di sini, Ino tidak mendapatkan hasil dan hari tak terasa sudah malam dan stasiun mulai sepi.

Ino pulang dengan perasaan gelisah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sai, ingin segera menemui lelaki itu. Dan ia mendapati Sai adalah orang yang begitu penting baginya.

Di dalam taksi bercat hitam, Ino melamun memandangi salju yang turun. Namun dapat dipastikan, objek pandangan dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Yang menjadi pusat pikirannya sekarang adalah: ia mencari satu orang di antara kurang lebih 8.174.100 jiwa yang menetap di London dengan luas 1.570 km persegi. Benar-benar masuk akal.

Oh! Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu sudah meninggalkan London. Ino yakin Sai memiliki darah Jepang, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa lelaki itu pergi ke Jepang 'kan? Tokyo? Osaka? Hokkaido? Oh-oh! Mungkin saja ia sedang berlibur ke Lombok? Atau siapa tahu lelaki itu menyukai lukisan dan sedang berkunjung ke Musée du Louvre? Dan juga mungkin saja Sai suka _hiking_ dan tengah mendaki Everst Mountain? Ya, jutaan kemungkinan masuk akal memenuhi isi kepala Ino dan Ino tidak memiliki apa pun untuk mencegahnya!

Tapi, satu harapan Ino yang bertahan di tengah ganasnya kemungkinan: Ino berharap Sai belum menyerah untuk menemuinya. Karena Ino mengingat wajah serius Sai saat lelaki itu bilang, _aku hanya ingin… mengenalmu._

 _Sai, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak terus terang bilang padaku bahwa kau mengenalku? Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan kita? Di mana kau?_

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin mencari di Paddington Station dengan tidak membawa hasil, Ino belum menyerah untuk mencari Sai lagi. Kini ia berpura-pura sibuk di British Library yang sepi. Mungkin saja 'kan Sai mengunjungi perpustakaan lagi? Jika ia seorang penggemar buku sejati, ia pasti menyediakan jadwal khusus untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, macam Ino.

 _Anne of Green Gables_ Lucy M. Mongomery adalah kata-kata yang tertera di sampul depan sebuah buku yang Ino buka. Gadis itu belum pernah membaca buku ini sebelumnya. Sebagai penikmat novel, seharusnya ia tertarik. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Wajah Ino tertunduk, mengarah pada buku terbuka yang tergeletak di atas meja perpustakaan. Tetapi selama tiga jam, Ino sama sekali tidak membalik halaman buku itu.

Ino melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya berkali-kali dengan gusar. Selama duduk di sini, mata Ino berkeliaran ke mana-mana mencari Sai. Akan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran lelaki itu di sini. Ino mulai lelah menunggu meski ia belum menyerah.

Ino bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mengembalikan buku yang diambilnya ke tempat semula. Dengan lesu, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma di sini. Tapi, saat ia berjalan melewati meja perpustakawan, kaki Ino mendadak berhenti lalu menghampiri wanita di belakang meja. Ide bagus menyerbu otaknya.

" _Excuse me, Madam."_

Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang dibacanya menuju Ino. _"Is there anything I can help?"_ Wanita itu mengenakan kaca matanya, barulah saat itu ia bisa melihat wajah Ino dengan jelas. "Oh, _you again."_

" _Sorry."_ Ino menyadari ada rasa enggan di wajah wanita berrambut keriting itu. "Bisakah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Wanita itu kembali membaca bukunya tanpa berminat menatap wajah Ino lebih lama. "Silakan."

"Saya ingin bertanya, apakah ada anggota perpustakaan ini yang bernama Sai Shimura?" tanya Ino dengan suara sesopan mungkin. Sejujurnya, ia masih malu di hadapan wanita ini karena telah membuat keributan di sini beberapa waktu lalu.

Wanita itu melirik Ino sebentar lalu mulai mengetik di atas _keyboard_ komputernya. "Ya," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Bisakah Anda memberi tahu saya alamatnya?"

Wanita itu menjawab dengan cepat dan kesal. "Kau pikir perpustakaan ini _Facebook?!"_

"Oh, _thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much for your help!"_ Ino bergegas berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan mantel untuk mengenakan mantelnya kembali lalu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sementara itu sang perpustakawan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gadis aneh," cibirnya.

Ino berlari melewati beberapa pohon yang kering di tepi jalan dengan riang. Perpustakawan itu telah membantunya! Benar sekali! _Facebook!_ Hanya sebuah kata sederhana! Kenapa Ino bodoh sekali dengan mencari Sai di stasiun tanpa alasan padahal di tahun 2016 ini ada yang namanya _social media?!_ Tidak hanya _Facebook,_ Ino akan mencari nama Sai di seluruh situs _social media_ yang ada!

Semangat Ino telah sepenuhnya kembali pada dirinya. Ketika ia sudah berada di dalam bus, Ino merogoh _smart phone_ di dalam tas tangannya. Saat ia menekan tombol di kanan atas _gadget_ -nya itu, senyumannya meluntur dengan cepat. Sial! Ia lupa menge- _charge_ -nya. Itu berarti ia harus bersabar menunggu sampai ia tiba di apartemennya sekitar beberapa menit ke depan.

Baiklah, kedengarannya hal ini sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi faktanya, tiga puluh menit saat ini adalah tiga puluh menit paling lama dalam hidup Ino. Seingatnya, ia rasa ia tidak pernah merasa setidak sabar ini sebelumnya.

Ketika penantian panjangnya usai, Ino buru-buru membuka _laptop_ -nya dan menekan tombol _power._ Selagi menunggu _laptop_ siap digunakannya, ia membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil _charger_ dan segera menge- _charge_ telepon genggamnya.

Ketika _laptop_ -nya telah terhubung dengan jaringan internet. Ino membuka aplikasi _search engine_ dan masuk ke sebuah situs lalu masuk ke akun _social media-_ nya. Tidak mau repot-repot mengonfirmasi seseorang yang mengajak pertemanan dan membalas _chat,_ Ino langsung mengetik nama Sai di kolom _search._

Ino tersenyum lebar. _"I got you!"_ Tapi kemudian Ino agak terkejut melihat akun mereka ternyata sudah berteman. Ino tidak ingat kapan ini terjadi, tapi satu hal yang pasti: ini semakin membuktikan mereka sempat saling kenal.

Ino meng- _klik_ akun Sai dan memulai _stalking._ Tidak ada alamat rumah yang tercantum, tidak banyak foto yang ditampilkan, dan tidak ada status yang terpajang. Tapi Ino mendapat dua informasi: Sai adalah siswa SMA yang sama dengannya dan lahir pada tanggal 25 November 1992. Persis seperti yang diduganya sebelumnya, Sai berumur dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang.

Baiklah! Jelas sekali akun _Facebook_ ini sudah berjamur. Pasti sudah beberapa tahun silam sejak Sai membuka akun _Facebook_ ini, menurut Ino: Sai pasti telah melupakan alamat _e-mail_ dan _password_ -nya karena telah terlalu lama akunnya tidak dibuka.

Ino menambah halaman _web_ lalu masuk ke dalam situs _social media_ yang lain: _Twitter._ Setelah masuk dengan akunnya, Ino kembali mencari nama Sai di sana. Dan inilah hasilnya:

saishimura

 _tweets:_ 10, _followers:_ 203, _following:_ 19.

Oh, ya Tuhan! Akun _Twitter_ ini sama berjamurnya dengan akun _Facebook_ itu! Ino membaca semua _tweets_ Sai dan semuanya adalah _tweets_ beberapa tahun lalu. Di antara sepuluh _tweets_ itu juga tak satupun _tweets_ yang Sai buat sendiri. Semuanya hasil _re-tweet._ Semacam _tweet_ kutipan, kata-kata bijak dan ilmu pengetahuan.

Ino menggigit bibir dengan sebal.

Kemudian ia memulai mencari di _Instagram,_ tidak ada akun bernama Sai Shimura. Lalu bagaimana dengan _Path?_ Sama saja.

Ino telah mencari nama Sai di semua akun _social media_ yang ada, tapi hasilnya mengatakan Sai hanya memiliki akun _Facebook_ dan _Twitter._

Layar _laptop_ tertutup dengan kasar tanpa di- _shut down._

Ino kembali berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu Sai dengan hanya bermodalkan nama lelaki itu? Tapi tunggu dulu… Ino memiliki dua informasi baru.

Sai sempat menjadi siswa di SMA-nya dan ia memiliki umur dua tahun lebih tua darinya, itu berarti Sai adalah seniornya di SMA. Ah, ia bisa menanyakan alamat Sai kepada senior yang dikenalnya!

Senior…

Ino mengerang, menyesal karena tidak pernah mengenal satu pun senior di sekolahnya.

Tapi ia masih punya harapan! Ino bisa mengunjungi staf tata usaha di sekolah dan menanyakan alamat Sai! Ah! Benar sekali! Tentu saja itu akan berhasil!

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ino memutuskan untuk langsung berkunjung ke SMA-nya di London Senior High School. Dengan canggung Ino mengetuk pintu bertuliskan _'staf only'._ Ia berharap staf tata usaha di sokolah ini masih Mr. Wickham.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara langkah dan pintu pun terbuka. Seorang pria separuh baya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan menyapanya dengan ramah, "Oh, Ino! Sudah lama sekali sejak kau lulus kita tidak pernah berjumpa!"

" _Nice to meet you again,_ Mr. Wickham," balas Ino dengan senyuman ramah yang sama. Lega melihat wajah pria itu. Karena saat masih sekolah dulu hubungannya dengan Mr. Wickham bisa dibilang dekat, Ino harap pria itu mau membantunya.

Mr. Wickham memberikan jalan. "Ayo silakan masuk!"

Ino melangkah memasuki ruangan. "Terima kasih." Kelegaan Ino bertambah saat mendapati hanya Mr. Wickham seorang yang bekerja sekarang.

Sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya, Mr. Wickham mempersilakan Ino duduk dan Ino duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke mari, Ino?" tanya Mr. Wickham seraya menuang _chamomile tea_ dari teko ke dalam cangkir mungil lalu disuguhkan kepada Ino.

Ino menerima tehnya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba menghangatkan dua telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. "Begini, Mr. Wickham. Saya perlu menemui Sai Shimura, dia salah satu alumni dari sekolah ini. Tapi sayangnya saya tidak tahu alamatnya." Meski gugup, Ino bisa menjawab tanpa gagap.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menguhubunginya langsung?"

Ino menelan ludah. Ia gugup menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin dihidarinya itu dan otaknya sibuk mengarang alasan yang masuk akal. "Itu dia masalahnya, saya kehilangan kontaknya. Jadi, saya berharap Anda mau membantu."

Mr. Wickham terlihat ragu. "Entahlah… karena itu bertentangan dengan kode etik kami, kau tahu?"

Ino meneguk tehnya lalu memasang wajah memelas. "Oh, Mr. Wickham yang baik. Saya tidak tahu harus mencari alamat Sai ke mana lagi selain kepada Anda."

"Tapi—"

" _Please,"_ sela Ino, wajahnya semakin memelas.

Mr. Wickham mendesah, ia menyerah. Sebaiknya ia berikan saja alamat itu. Kalau tidak, Ino pasti tidak akan mau keluar dari ruangannya dan itu berarti ia harus terima bila gadis itu menjejalinya dengan kalimat-kalimat rayuan tanpa jeda. "Baiklah, tapi ini hanya berlaku untukmu. Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika kau mendapatkannya dariku."

Ino tersenyum lebar dan puas. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih Mr. Wickham."

Setelah Mr. Wickham membuka beberapa _folder_ di komputernya, ia mempersilakan Ino mencatat alamat Sai. Tapi sebenarnya, Ino mencatat semua informasi Sai yang tercantum di layar.

Sai Shimura lahir di Tokyo pada tanggal 25 November 1992. Ia adalah anak tunggal dengan seluruh anggota keluarga beragama Protestan. Ayahnya bernama Yamato Shimura, bekerja sebagai wiraswasta. Ibunya bernama Medeleine Shimura yang juga bekerja sebagai wiraswasta. Tinggi badannya 171 cm, dan berat badannya 52 kg. Dan yang paling penting, mereka tinggal di Fitzrovia.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan sedikit basa-basi, Ino memutuskan untuk langsung mengunjungi rumah Sai. Ino benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menanyakan pada Sai tentang masa lalu mereka.

Ino menjabat tangan kanan Mr. Wickham dengan senyuman lebar penuh terima kasih. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan Anda. Apakah hari Rabu depan Anda ada waktu?"

Mr. Wickham membalas senyuman Ino dengan senang hati. "Aku senang bisa membantu. Ya, silakan datang saja kemari. Saya ada di sini dari Senin sampai Jumat."

"Aku akan datang dan membawakan _eccles cake_ buatanku untuk Anda."

Mr. Wickham terlihat sangat senang. "Wah, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu."

Setelah pamit dengan Mr. Wickham, dengan menumpangi taksi dari London Senior High School, Ino sampai di Fitzrovia. Taksi berhenti tepat di persimpangan distrik Fitzrovia.

Setelah taksi pergi, Ino memandangi rumah-rumah yang berderet padat dan rapi di sana. Angin dingin yang bertiup melayangkan rambut dan syalnya sama sekali tidak menggangu Ino. Ia terus melangkah dan wajahnya menoleh sana-sini mencari pintu dengan angka 14.

Wajah Ino bertambah cerah saat menemukan rumah yang dicarinya. Ino melangkah cepat dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lalu menekan bel pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan celemek membukakan pintu untuknya. "Halo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf menganggu waktu Anda. Apakah betul ini kediaman keluarga Shimura?"

"Shimura? Itu adalah pemilik lama rumah ini. Mereka pindah empat tahun yang lalu," jawab si tuan rumah.

"Apakah Anda tahu di mana kediaman baru mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal it…"

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari dalam rumah, disusul suara pekikan seorang anak lelaki, _"Mom!_ Judy menginjak adonannya!"

Wanita itu teriak membalas suara anak itu, "Jonathan! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melepaskan adikmu!"

"Aku kebelet pipis tadi!" jawab anak itu lagi dari dalam rumah di antara suara tangisan seorang bayi perempuan.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kami sedang sibuk." Wanita itu tersenyum menyesal ke arah Ino.

Ino menguatkan hati. "Tidak apa-apa, maaf menganggu. Saya permisi."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menutup pintu, lalu ia bersuara lagi dan Ino dapat menangkapnya meski pintu sudah tertutup, "Aaah! Kurasa kita tidak bisa memberikan ayah kalian kue ulang tahun buatan sendiri tahun ini! Dan ngomong-ngomong di manakah Lady Byrd?! Kita membutuhkan bantuannya untuk membeli kue jadi!"

Benar juga, data yang Ino dapatkan dari sekolah adalah data yang Sai berikan kepada sekolah saat pertama kali diterima di sekolah itu. Itu artinya, ia mendapatkan data yang kurang lebih sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja tinggi Sai sekarang lebih dari 171 cm dan berat badannya lebih dari 52 kg! Tentu saja! Bodohkah Ino?!

Ino melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan lelah. Harus ke mana lagi ia mencari Sai? Dan sepertinya wanita tadi tidak tahu di mana rumah baru keluarga Shimura. Haruskah Ino menyerah? Ino tidak menemukan adanya alasan kenapa ia tidak menyerah.

Suara dering telepon terdengar. Ino meraih telepon genggam di tasnya lalu mengangkat telepon yang masuk. _"Moshi moshi, Kaa-san…_ Makan malam? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ino mengerang dan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di Windsor Gardens dengan enggan.

.

.

.

Tanpa nafsu, Ino memakan _lancashire hotpot_ —yang sudah dihidangkan ibunya—dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ayo, ceritakan keluhanmu pada kami," tambah ibunya.

Ino mengaduk-aduk makanan di atas piringnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya tanpa semangat lalu menghela napas panjang.

Inoichi dan Akame saling memandang, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak anaknya bicara lebih lanjut. Jika sudah tiba saatnya, putri mereka pasti akan bicara dengan sendirinya.

Mata Ino tidak bisa terfokus pada makanan di hadapannya. Iris matanya itu terus berkeliaran menyisir setiap penjuru ruangan untuk menghibur diri. Saat Ino menemukan rak buku di seberang ruangan, padangannya menajam. Sembilan buku berjudul _London People Dictionary_ berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar Ino memekik riang, _"Of course!"_

" _Doushita no?"_ Ibunya bertanya.

Ino kembali menyantap makanannya, kali ini disertai sepotong semangat. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya dengan senyuman lalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

Setelahnya, gadis itu mengambil sembilan buku—yang sudah dinanti-natikannya untuk dibuka itu—di rak buku. _"Tou-san,_ bolehkah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Ayahnya yang masih duduk di meja makan menjawab, "Ya, tapi untuk apa?"

Ino tidak menjawab, ia bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Begitu sampai di kamar, Ino membuka satu-persatu buku itu dengan semangat. Dengan teliti ia membaca setiap nama yang berawalan huruf 'Y' di semua buku itu.

Oh, Tuhan sedang berada di pihaknya kali ini. Di London, tidak ada nama Yamato selain Yamato Shimura. Dan setelah Ino membaca alamatnya, ia tidak tinggal di Fitzrovia, melainkan tinggal di Princes Street, Oxford OX4 1DD.

.

.

.

Perasaan Ino tidak karuan saat ia menekan tombol interkom sebuah rumah. Batin Ino berbicara, _kuharap kali ini Sai yang membukakan pintu untukku._

" _Siapa di sana?"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita melalui _speaker._

"Selamat siang, apakah ini betul kediaman keluarga Shimura?"

" _Maaf, ini kediaman keluarga Wilson. Keluarga Shimura sudah pindah sejak musim semi lalu."_

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat jantung Ino bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ino mendesah dan mengigit bibir, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa khawatir telapak tangannya akan terluka. "Apakah Anda tahu ke mana mereka pindah?"

" _Mereka pindah ke Jepang, tetapi saya tidak tahu di mana tepatnya."_

Mendadak tubuh Ino membeku. Sebaris kalimat yang didengarnya itu sukses meruntuhkan segala harapan yang selama ini berdiri kokoh di hati Ino. Jika ia tidak menahan diri, mungkin ia akan terjatuh sekarang. Bayangkan saja!

Jepang?! Mereka pindah ke Jepang musim semi lalu?! Sekitar setahun yang lalu! Itu artinya, selama ia bertemu dengan Sai di London, Sai menginap di hotel atau di rumah saudaranya dan Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai itu! Tidak ada lagi harapan baginya! Selesai sudah! Keletihannya selama ini terbuang percuma!

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, maaf menganggu," tutur Ino dengan suara terguncang, masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan.

Ino kembali dengan wajah tertunduk lalu menaiki taksi.

"Anda hendak pergi ke mana, Nona?" tanya sopir taksi.

Sambil memandang ke luar jendela, Ino menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Bawa aku mengelilingi London dan berhenti saat aku bilang berhenti."

Taksi kemudian melaju meski sopirnya tampak bingung.

Ino hanya berpangku tangan dan mengamati suasana kota yang ramai. Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Tower of London, London Eye, dan Victoria and Albert Museum. Tak ada satu pun dari bangunan-bangunan itu yang membuat hati Ino puas. Tak ada penghiburan bagi dirinya meski disuguhkan oleh pemandangan London yang gemerlapan. Satu-satunya yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah Sai, hanyalah Sai.

Ino menghabiskan waktu dengan mematung selama duduk di jok mobil tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Saat taksi tiba di daerah St. James' Park, Ino baru bersuara setelah berjam-jam bungkam mulut, _"Stop!"_

Setelah membayar dan turun dari taksi, Ino merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan gontai menyusuri taman bersalju. Ia sendirian di sini dan itulah yang ia inginkan.

Entah kenapa air mata tiba-tiba mentes dan wajahnya terasa hangat di tengah suhu udara yang dingin. Langkah Ino melambat saat ia berkata, "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk saat kau datang pertama kali, jadi aku langsung bertindak buruk padamu. Karena itulah, kesanku tentangmu sangatlah buruk." Ino bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini memang salahku."

Air mata Ino mengalir semakin banyak dan punggungnya gemetar. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi. Sai hanya orang asing! Dan jika ada fotonya bersama Ino, itu hanya membuktikan mereka pernah mengenal, belum tentu mereka dekat. Tapi entah kenapa Ino merasa Sai begitu penting baginya sampai memicu air matanya untuk jatuh. Ini aneh! Juga gila! Tidak masuk akal!

Ino menutup wajahnya untuk menutupi tangisannya. "Sai…" lirihnya di tengah tangisannya.

"Ino?"

Suara itu membuat mata Ino terbelalak dan wajahnya terangkat. Tubuhnya mendadak memanas dan sarafnya bergetar. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Suara yang telah dicarinya selama ini, suara yang selama ini hanya terngiang di kepalanya, suara yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, suara yang mengganggu dirinya di setiap detik. Suara itu…

Ino tolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan ia mendapati Sai berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

Ino tak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Sai, kelegaannya membuat ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apa pun. Ia berlari dan menyusup ke dalam dada lelaki itu. Ino memeluk Sai erat. Lega sekali, ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Sai masih berada di London, Sai ada di sini, bersamanya.

'Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu.' Itulah kata-kata yang selama ini menghantui Ino setiap kali terpikirkan tentang Sai, tapi yang dikatakannya adalah, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak mau sendirian lagi. Tolong, jangan pergi lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Air mata Ino mengalir, namun kali ini kata-kata haru yang ikut turun bersama air mata itu.

Sai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ino.

Barulah saat itu Ino sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan gelagapan lalu menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sai.

Ino tertunduk malu dan menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya dibalik syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Lalu ia semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

 _Bodoh sekali! Apa yang merasuki dirimu Ino?! Kenapa aku memeluk Sai?! Kenapa aku berkata soalah ia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku?! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?!_

Sai tersenyum sangat manis padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **A Moment**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Alurnya kecepetan gak sih? Aku jadi malu. ;') Silakan, ungkapin kekurangan _fic_ ini lewat _review._ ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Three

 **A Moment**

.

.

.

Ino dan Sai duduk di bangku taman yang mereka duduki saat pertama kali bertemu. Suhu yang begitu rendah di sana seakan tidak mengganggu mereka, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluh kedinginan. Keduanya saling diam.

Ino hanya memandangi kedua tangannya—yang tidak ditutupi sarung tangan—tanpa bergerak dan bersuara. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya justru membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sai, tapi kata-kata itu tidak mau meluncur lewat mulutnya.

Suasana begitu hening sampai Sai angkat suara, "Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku?"

Saat Sai bertanya, Ino mencoba menyusun kalimat dan inilah hasilnya, "Di kamarku. Foto. Aku… menemukan foto. Foto itu… aku penasaran. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Di foto itu aku bersamamu. Yah, kau tahu?"

Satu alis Sai terangkat, sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Sai tidak mengerti. Ayolah, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengerti kalimat berantakan itu! Ino malu pada dirinya sendiri! Sehingga ia merutuki diri sendiri di dalam hati.

Tapi dugaan Ino salah, Sai ternyata mengerti.

"Kau menemukan fotomu bersamaku di kamarmu, jadi kau mencariku ke mana-mana karena penasaran tentang foto itu?"

 _Sai hebat sekali,_ batin Ino bicara. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang foto itu? Dulu kita pasti saling mengenal, jadi apakah hubungan di antara kita? Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan 'aku hanya ingin mengenalmu' jika kau memang sudah mengenaliku sejak awal?" Ino menyerang Sai dengan pertanyaan penuh harap. Wajahnya tersenyum, ia harap ia akan menerima jawaban yang bagus.

Sai membalas senyuman Ino, tetapi lelaki itu tidak membalas tatapannya. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ino bisa melihat rasa sesal di wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa mengatakannya?!" Ino tidak terima jawaban itu. Tentu saja tidak! Ia sudah mencari Sai ke mana-mana dan itu tentu menghabiskan tenaga dan waktunya! Oh, jangan lupa uji kesabaran yang didapatnya! Dan jawaban yang diperolehnya hanya itu?! "Tapi Sai, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk ini!"

Senyuman Sai memudar, ia hanya tertunduk dan memandang ke arah bawah. Lalu ketika wajahnya terangkat dan matanya menatap Ino, ia berkata, "Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya. Jika aku mengatakannya pun, ingatanmu tentang kita tidak akan pernah kembali. Ingatan itu akan kembali hanya pada waktunya dan itu bukan aku yang menentukan."

"Tapi…"

Sai kembali menunduk. "Kuharap kau mau mengerti."

Suara Sai terdengar dingin, Ino dapat merasakannya. Tidak hanya itu, Sai merasa sedih. Menyadarinya, Ino merasa tidak enak hati. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Ino mendapati dirinya begitu perhatian pada Sai?

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," ujar Ino dengan nada menyesal, mengabaikan rasa herannya akan perasaannya sendiri.

Sai mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf karena membuatmu kecewa, padahal kau sudah bersusah payah mencariku."

Wajah Ino memanas dan pipinya memerah mendengar suara lembut dari Sai, sebuah reaksi yang belum pernah ia rasakannya sebelumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sebelumnya aku pernah bertindak kasar padamu. Maafkan aku," ucap Ino setelah mendesah singkat.

"Aku tidak ambil hati kok." Lelaki itu masih tersenyum. "Anggap saja kita belum pernah mengenal, jadi mari mulai dari awal."

Senyuman Ino ikut merekah lalu membalas penuturan Sai, "Ya."

Kali ini Ino bisa memahaminya, entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di masa lalu, Sai pasti merasa berat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tak apa, ingatan itu pasti akan kembali pada waktunya. Mungkin, dengan selalu berada di samping Sai membuat ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit memulih. Karena itulah, Ino menerima keputusan Sai tanpa berat hati. Sebenarnya tanpa Ino sadari, bersama dengan Sai saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Sai tertegun, ia tak menyangka Ino akan menyetujui keputusannya semudah ini. Ia pikir Ino akan marah padanya dan pergi, tapi ternyata tidak. Kenyataan itu membuat Sai tersenyum tipis dan hatinya menghangat.

"Ino?"

Ino memandang Sai lalu menyahut, "Ya?"

Saat ini Sai hanya berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. "Kau tahu, hari Jumat pekan ini akan diadakan festival Lumiere di Westminster Abbey?"

"Ya?"

Kegugupan Sai bertambah. "Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku ke sana? Ah, aku tahu ini kedengaran mendadak." Sai menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum menambahkan, "Yah, seperti yang kau dengar, ini hanya ajakan. Aku tidak memaksa. Jika kau punya jadwal lain atau kau sudah ada janji akan pergi ke sana dengan orang lain, aku tak apa."

Ino tersenyum senang. Belakangan ini, festival tersebut memang hangat diperbincangkan. Pada saat itu Ino pikir ia akan pergi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi ternyata ada seorang lelaki mengajaknya pergi. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan! Belum lagi, yang mengajaknya adalah Sai! Itu memunculkan harapan baru bagi Ino, Jumat depan ia akan kembali mengingat masa lalunya walau sedikit bersama Sai! Ino tentu tidak akan menolak kesempatan ini!

"Dengan senang hati aku terima tawaranmu."

Sesaat kemudian, Ino bisa melihat binar rasa senang dalam sorot mata Sai yang teduh itu. Tanpa disadari Ino, ia tenggelam dalam tatapan itu serta ikut merasakan kesenangan yang Sai rasakan.

.

.

.

Ino membuka lemarinya, satu-persatu ia raih baju-bajunya yang menggantung lalu diletakannya di atas kasur. Ia bersedekap sejenak dan matanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, memerhatikan baju-baju musim dinginnya yang berderet rapi di atas kasur. _Peacoat, parka, puffer,_ dan _fur coat._

Ino kembali memandang lemarinya lalu mengeluarkan satu pakaian kesayangannya, sebuah _dress._ Ingin rasanya memakai _short dress_ dengan tali bahu yang tipis itu, tubuh langsingnya akan semakin terlihat jelas dengan baju seperti itu. Tapi ia bisa mati kedinginan dengan baju itu, tentu saja.

Pandangan Ino beralih kepada baju di sebelah _dress_ itu, sebuah _peacoat._ Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, apakah ia akan kelihatan ketinggalan zaman dengan pakaian itu? Sebagian orang berkata 'ya', dan sebagiannya lagi 'tidak'. Oh, kedengarannya bukan pilihan yang bagus.

 _Puffer?_ Sejujurnya, itu bukan jaket terbaik yang Ino miliki. _Parka?_ Sayangnya Sai pernah melihat ia mengenakan pakaian ini sebelumnya. _Fur coat?_ Memangnya ia mau ke mana?! _Fur coat_ rasanya terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi festival, ia hanya akan terlihat salah kostum nanti.

Ino membuka lemarinya lagi dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian. Sebuah _bright jeans_ dan _knitted sweater._ Lalu ia keluarkan lagi pakaiannya yang lain, _trench coat._

Ino menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap _sweater_ berwarna _pink_ itu dan _trench coat_ cokelat mudanya bergantian. Ino sudah jatuh hati pada kedua pakaian itu.

Ia akan terlihat elegan dengan _trench coat,_ lalu terlihat _kawaii_ dengan _sweater._ Antara _kawaii_ dan elegan, manakah yang menjadi selera Sai?

Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa ia merasa bingung memilih baju?! Kenapa ia begitu memikirkan selera Sai tentang wanita?! Ini bukan kencan! Baju apapun yang ia kenakan itu tidak penting, yang penting membuat tubuhnya hangat di musim dingin ini!

Baiklah, Ino akan memilih secara acak. Sambil menyanyi, jari telunjuk Ino menunjuk _sweater_ dan _trench coat_ sesuai dengan ketukan nada dan akan memilih baju yang ditunjuk Ino saat lagunya berhenti.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_

Jari Ino berhenti bergerak di _trench coat_ sehingga ia meraih baju itu dan mencocokannya dengan tubuhnya. Saat ia menatap bayangannya di cermin, Ino sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Sepertinya tidak cocok. Ino lalu mengambil _sweater-_ nya kemudian mencocokannya pula di depan cermin. Ino tersenyum lalu bergumama pelan, "Aku pilih yang ini."

Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan mengenakan _knitted sweater_ dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih lalu _bright jeans_ dan sepatu _boot_ cokelat ber- _heels_ lima sentimeter, serta membawa _handbag_ berwarna _tosca_ dengan pita _coral_ miliknya. Sekarang, ia tinggal memikirkan tatanan rambut yang akan menghiasi kepalanya nanti.

Nanti.

Benar.

Berkunjung ke festival dilaksanakan empat hari lagi, dan Ino mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Ino melirik arloji mungil berwarna merah yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Waktu janjian mereka sebenarnya berlangsung lima belas menit lagi. Namun Ino sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggu, karena ia memang sengaja datang cepat saking menantikannya momen ini.

Sambil tersenyum, Ino mengelus rambutnya yang ia tata rapi. Rambut pirangnya diikat tunggal di samping kiri dengan kepangan melingkar di kepalanya dan poninya dijepit ke samping kiri dengan jepitan mungil berwarna _peach_. Ia benar-benar siap untuk ini.

Cahaya-cahaya yang yang terlihat melayang-layang di udara mengisi kegelapan malam, bangunan tua yang disulap indah dengan warna-warni cahaya indah, keunikan bentuk dan gambar cahaya, keramaian festival, dan mahakarya seniman cahaya yang menakjubkan memenuhi sekeliling Ino sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Ya, tidak sama sekali, Ino sudah mengunjungi festival ini setiap tahun dan tak ada yang istimewa baginya. Saat ini Ino tengah sibuk memikirkan Sai dan segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya tidak diproses otaknya lebih lanjut. Kecuali setelah Sai tiba.

"Ino!"

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ino membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Sai!" sapanya.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat." Ekspresi menyesal memenuhi wajah Sai.

Ino menyadari, Sai berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk sampai ke sini sehingga Ino tersenyum riang dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga belum lama sampai. Lagi pula waktu janjian kita 'kan lima belas menit lagi? Aku yang datang terlalu cepat, tidak perlu minta maaf."

Sai tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling, festivalnya telah dimulai."

Ketika Sai melangkah, Ino menjajarkan langkahnya di samping Sai. Ino tersenyum lebar, tidak sabar menunggu pendapat Sai mengenai _outfits_ yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menikmati festival, yang Sai bahas sejauh ini adalah betapa indahnya cahaya-cahaya yang menghiasi malam. Selama itu, Ino hanya menyahut seperlunya. Apakah penampilannya ini kurang mencuri perhatian Sai? Apakah cahaya-cahaya itu lebih indah dibandingkan Ino?

Ino memalingkan wajah dari Sai seraya memasang wajah cemberut karena kesal, dan sementara itu Sai memerhatikan wajah Ino begitu lekat. Ino menyadarinya dan lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa terganggu. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Ino melotot.

Sai tampak gugup lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino dan memalingkan pandangan ke sudut lain sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya berpikir bahwa tampaknya kau lebih cantik dari biasanya." Alis Sai mulai mengerut dan tampak khawatir. "Ah! Maksudku bukan selama ini kau tidak cantik, kau cantik setiap saat, tapi sekarang ini rasanya kau…" Sai memaksakan tawa sehingga ia terdengar hambar. "Aduh, apa yang sebenarnya kubicarakan? Tidak usah kau gubris ya?" Sai tertawa lagi.

Sai merasa bodoh sekali. Apa yang merasukinya sampai melihat Ino dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat?! Baik, seluruh lelaki normal di dunia ini pasti terpesona melihat Ino. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya! Lihat? Kalau sudah begini apa yang bisa Sai ucapkan? Ia pasti disangka sebagai lelaki mesum oleh Ino meski sebenarnya kata 'mesum' sama sekali tidak cocok ditempatkan pada pribadi dirinya.

Ino merasa puas pada dirinya saat mendengar kata-kata yang Sai rapalkan, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berdandan ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Ia menyadari wajahnya memerah dan ia mendapati dirinya mengembangkan senyum tanpa otaknya perintahkan. Wajahnya tertunduk, tak ingin Sai melihat pipi merahnya ini.

Ino senang sekali! Rasanya seperti cahaya-cahaya di langit melam ini menariknya dan membawanya ke angkasa untuk melihat jutaan bintang yang bersinar terang! Dan sementara itu seluruh dunia takjub oleh kebahagiaan sejati yang dipancarkan Ino!

Sesaat kemudian otak Ino merasa heran dengan hatinya sendiri, heran kenapa yang Sai lakukan sangat berpengaruh terhadap suasana hatinya.

"Sai?" ucap Ino saat ia sudah mampu mengontrol batinnya yang berisik.

Sai menoleh, barulah saat itu ia berheti tertawa. "Ya?" Wajah serius Ino yang tengah tersenyum itu membuat ia bisa bernapas lega dan ia menaruh harapan bahwa gadis itu tidak membahas apa yang barusan Sai ucapakan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti berjalan? Ayo kita lihat cahaya-cahaya yang lain!" Uap putih keluar dari mulut Ino saat gadis itu berkata.

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, ayo!"

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Seluruh penjuru Westminster Abbey dipenuhi cahaya yang menakjubkan dan musik pengiring yang lembut terdengar dari kejauhan. Lampu di setiap sudut jalan berdiri dengan berbagai bentuk yang indah dan abstrak. Di atas mereka berjalan, cahaya yang juga beragam warna melayang-layang indah. Pohon-pohon kering di musim dingin tidak lagi terlihat membosankan, warna pelangi mengisi kekosongan pohon-pohon tegak itu. Seluruh bangunan kuno di sini diselimuti cahaya bergambar yang cantik. Bahkan jalan yang mereka tapaki pun dipenuhi cahaya.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang membuat Ino merasa begitu spesial malam ini, tapi kehadiran Sai di sisinya. Ino diam-diam mencuri pandang wajah Sai yang tengah menatap cahaya-cahaya itu dengan terpesona. Ino tidak menyangka ternyata senyuman Sai lebih menghibur dibanding apa pun.

Malam ini begitu terang, seperti hati Ino.

Ino membenci musim dingin dan Ino membenci kota London, apa lagi kombinasi dari keduanya. Tapi saat Sai ada di sini, Ino tidak menyangka musim dingin bisa sehangat ini, dan kota London bisa seindah ini. Rasanya, seluruh kebencian dalam diri Ino runtuh dan meninggalkannya jauh-jauh. Ino tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Sementara itu—tanpa disadari Ino—Sai juga tengah sibuk di dalam hati kecilnya. Ia begitu menikmati malam ini dan ia tak menyangka Tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino sekali lagi.

Saat ini Sai tidak peduli Ino mengingat dirinya atau tidak, kenyataan Sai bahagia bersama Ino tidak akan pernah berubah apa pun yang terjadi. Dan yang terpenting, Ino ikut bahagia. Bahkan Sai berharap, Ino tidak pernah sembuh dari amnesianya. Jika harapannya terkabul, Sai bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengharapkan apa pun lagi selain kebahagiaan Ino.

Ketika melangkah, punggung tangan kiri Ino bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan kanan Sai. Hal itu membuat wajah Ino memerah. Tentu saja hal itu sudah sangat biasa, tapi bagi Ino ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan.

Setelah beberapa saat, beberapa jari Sai meraih jari Ino dan wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Lama-kelamaan jari-jari tangan Sai yang lain menggapai seluruh bagian tangan Ino kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Selama beberapa saat, Ino dan Sai bumkam mulut karena terlalu hanyut di dalam suara hati masing-masing dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terganggu akan hal itu. Hanya suara musik pengiring yang samar dan suara para pengunjung festival—yang sangat ramai—yang mengisi telinga mereka.

Ketika kaki mereka sampai di sebuah kedai yang ramai dengan antrean pajang, barulah Ino bersuara dengan semangat, "Wah _fish and chips!"_ Mata Ino berbinar saat mengucapkannya. "Kebetulan sekali perutku sudah lapar!" Hal lain yang menjadi tujuan Ino sebenarnya adalah mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya yang meresahkan ini.

"Kau mau beli?"

"Ya!" jawab Ino masih dengan semangat yang sama.

"Oh iya, benar juga! Kau memang sangat menyukai _fish and chips!"_ Lelaki itu mengangkat senyuman.

 _Apa maksudnya dengan 'memang'?_ Ino membatin. _Benar juga, Sai mengenaliku tidak seperti diriku mengenalinya._

"Ya! Jadi, apakah kau mau beli juga?"

Saat itu Sai bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang Ino lontarkan itu. "Tidak usah." Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Di sebelah sana ada toko _pie,_ bagaimana kalau _pie?_ Sekarang sudah benar-benar larut, kau pasti kelaparan."

"Aku sedang diet," jawab Sai.

Mulut Ino menganga lebar, dan matanya terbuka lebar selebar mulutnya. "Diet?! Dengan tubuh sekurus itu kau melakukan diet?!"

Suara keras Ino membuat beberapa orang menoleh heran ke arahnya, akan tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sudah Sai duga jawabannya akan membuat Ino terkejut dan Sai merasa bersalah akan keributan yang ditimbulkan Ino sehingga orang-orang memandanginya. "Bukan diet untuk mengurangi berat badan, tapi diet untuk kesehatan, kau tahu? Aku hanya boleh makan di jam-jam tertentu dan makan makanan tertentu."

Ino menganggukan wajahnya lalu bergumama, _"I see."_ Ino berjalan menjauhi Sai menuju garis antrean sambil menambahkan, "Kalau begitu aku mengantre dulu, kau tunggu di sini ya."

Sai mengangguk dan Ino memusatkan pandangan pada kedai di depannya. Selama mengantre, Ino menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa rasanya kejadian ini seperti mimpi dan ia ingin bisa seperti ini selamanya, bersama Sai. Ino mengangkat wajahnya, entah kenapa pula ia merasa bahwa ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, padahal ia yakin bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal semacam ini.

Setelah cukup lama mengantre, Ino membayar _fish and chips_ yang diterimanya. Saat memutar tubuh ke belakang. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya menghalangi Ino untuk menemukan Sai. Astaga, ia yakin barusan tidak seramai ini. Ino berusaha menyelip, tapi tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia berhenti berupaya sampai matanya melihat sosok Sai yang berjalan membelakanginya ke arah toko _pie._

Ino mengejarnya dan berseru, "Sai!" Ino menepuk pundak lelaki itu seraya berkata, "Kau berubah pikiran rupanya! Kenapa kau tidak menga…" kalimat Ino menggantung saat lelaki tinggi yang ditepuknya menoleh ke arahnya, "jakku…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Ino, berusaha bersikap santai agar gadis itu tidak terlalu merasa malu.

Ino berusaha tidak mengacuhkan rasa malunya saat ini. "Ah, _I'm sorry._ Sepertinya aku salah orang."

"Ya, tidak masalah," jawab lelaki itu yang memiliki bentuk rambut dan tinggi badan yang mirip seperti milik Sai.

" _Excuse me."_ Sesudah mengucap permisi, Ino memutar tubuh dan kembali mencari Sai. Wajar saja ia kesulitan mencari Sai, sepanjang jalan ini ditutupi cahaya terang dari atas dan jalan ini dipenuhi oleh pengunjung festival sehingga warna tubuh semua orang di sini tampak sama—hijau, merah dan ungu.

Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat terakhir Sai berdiri, di sebuah pagar seberang kedai _fish and chips._ Ketika Ino sampai di sana, ia tidak mendapati Sai berdiri di sana, saat itulah ia menggit bibir dan mulai merasa cemas. Juga merutuki kebodohan diri sendiri karena belum meminta nomor telepon lelaki itu.

Kaki Ino melangkah mengelilingi Westminster Abbey.

Setelah sekian lama, Ino mulai lelah berjalan, kakinya terasa sakit. Sejak awal ia membiasakan berjalan di atas sepatu ber- _heels,_ Ino tidak pernah merasa nyaman meski hanya setinggi lima senti meter. Tapi meskipun ia mengeluh, di satu sisi ia juga tidak bisa berhenti mencari Sai. Ke mana Sai kira-kira?

Ino memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Ke mana Sai pergi? Ino sudah memiliki pengalaman mencari Sai, dan pengalamannya ini membuatnya terbiasa. Saat ia mencari Sai dengan berbagai petunjuk, tak satupun petunjuk itu membawanya kepada Sai.

Sejauh ini, tempat tersering yang membuatnya berjumpa dengan Sai adalah… St. James' Park. Ino tahu ini kedengarannya gila! Tapi entah mengapa hatinya berteriak padanya bahwa Sai akan ada di sana!

Ino mencari taksi, setelah ia temukannya ia segera menyuruh sopir taksi membawanya ke St. James' Park.

Selama di dalam taksi Ino tidak henti-hentinya berharap Sai ada di sana, namun ia juga merasa tenang karena ia merasa yakin Sai ada di sana.

.

.

.

Satu cahaya lagi melayang di udara, melintasi jalan yang Sai tapaki. Jalanan di sana semakin ramai karenanya. Dari tempat Sai berdiri, ia tidak dapat melihat Ino karena orang-orang semakin berkerumun di antara mereka. Sai berusaha menembus lautan manusia yang penuh sesak. Setelah sampai di depan kedai, Sai tidak menemukan ada Ino di sana dan ia mulai sedikit panik.

Cahaya terang yang menyirami jalan ini membuat Sai sulit membedakan Ino dan orang lain, semuanya tampak sama. Tapi tentu saja Sai tidak menyerah hanya karena hal itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menghancurkan setiap detik momen penting ini. Momen yang tepat untuk membuat kenangan baru yang indah!

Sai berlari kencang dan memerhatikan setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Meski di sini ramai, hatinya yakin ia pasti bisa menemukan Ino. Sai berlari melintasi setiap ruas jalan di Westminster Abbey dan matanya berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Tapi tidak ada, tidak ada Ino di dekatnya. Sai tidak tahu ke mana arah perginya gadis itu. Tapi satu hal yang Sai yakini, Ino pasti tengah mencarinya juga. Mata Sai terpejam, ia menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Ino pasti mencarinya ke tempat dirinya berada. Kira-kira, ke mana Ino akan mencarinya?

Mata Sai terbuka lebar dengan cepat kemudian ia segera melanjutkan larinya kala ia menemukan sebuah jawaban di kepalanya. Selama berlari ke sana Sai terus berharap dugaannya salah, semoga Ino tidak ada di sana. Kalo Ino berada di sana, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Setelah ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, ia mendapati tebakannya tepat. Ino berada di St. James' Park. Gadis itu duduk di bangku taman yang biasa didudukinya, wajahnya tertunduk dan ekspresinya datar. Ia seperti sedang menunggu Sai, dan dilihat dari apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, tampaknya ia yakin Sai akan datang.

Entah Sai harusnya merasa senang atau sedih menemukan Ino di sini, yang jelas ia tidak suka melihat Ino melakukan ini. Sai tidak suka melihat Ino menunggunya, apa lagi di tempat sepi di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sai menghampiri Ino lalu duduk di sisinya, Sai bertanya dengan nada tegas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Saat mendengar suara Sai, Ino tersadar dari lamunanya dan mengangkat wajah kemudian tersenyum memandang Sai. "Menunggumu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?" tanya Sai, heran.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum dan berkata dengan santai, "Tapi kau datang, aku tahu kau akan datang."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah." Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia senang sakali. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai, mendengar pujian dari Sai, kehilangan Sai, mencari Sai, menuggu Sai, dan ditemukan oleh Sai. Ino tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya sekarang, tapi ia merasa saat ini ia menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ino merasa, sepertinya ia menjadi gadis yang begitu lembut saat ini, dan ini lah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan saat Sai berada di sampingnya seperti ini, Ino berharap waktu berhenti berjalan.

Saat menunggu Sai tadi, Ino tidak merasa ketakutan, bosan, cemas, ataupun kedinginan. Sebaliknya, ia merasa tenang, senang, damai, dan hangat. Dan semua perasaan itu bertambah kala ia merasakan kehadiran Sai. Entah kenapa.

"Sai, apakah kau marah melihatku menunggu di sini?" Ino tampak cemas, karena dari nada bicara lelaki itu, ia kedengaran kesal.

"Ya, aku marah." Sai melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ino.

Ino mulai merasa tidak enak. _"I'm sorry, I don't_ _—_ _"_

Sai menyela, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena lengah sampai kita terpisah. Dan aku merasa cemas, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat datang dan menculikmu?"

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sai dan memekarkan senyuman. "Tapi kita sekarang sudah bertemu dan aku baik-baik saja."

Sai lalu ikut tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ino. Benar juga, sudah lupakan saja apa yang telah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang, Sai harus memastikan Ino bahagia di sisinya. _"Please forgive me,_ Ino."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada yang salah di sini Sai. Dan kau tahu? Aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku menonton festival Lumiere, memuji penampilanku, menggengam tanganku, mencariku, menemukanku, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya yang kau berikan padaku."

Dalam hati Sai berkata, _aku tidak memberikanmu apa pun selain kesedihan._

"Aku benar-benar bahagia. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, ya? Tetaplah di sisiku."

Saat mendengar Ino berkata begitu, Sai merasa hatinya ditusuk. Tentu saja hal ini adalah tujuannya—membuat Ino merasa bahagia, tetapi hal yang menyakitkan sedang menunggunya. Dan Sai tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Wajah Sai tertunduk dan ia hanya tersenyum getir.

Sesaat setelahnya, air mata Ino tiba-tiba meluncur, kedua matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, alisnya mengerut dan terangkat, lalu mendadak tubuhnya terpaku.

Saat Sai menyadarinya, ia memegang kedua tangan Ino dan berkata dengan suara keras di depan wajahnya, _"What's wrong,_ Ino?!" Sai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino untuk menyadarkannya. Namun, bagaimana pun bentuk usaha Sai, ekspresi di wajah Ino tidak kunjung berubah.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **Her Memories**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Tentang festival, itu terinspirasi dari lagu _ending_ Naruto yang keempat belas: _Utakata Hanabi_ dari kalo aku gak ngedengerin lagu itu waktu nulis _chapter_ ini, aku bakalan nge- _stuck._ Jadi, gimana komentar kalian? :)


	4. Chapter 4: Her Memories

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Four

 **Her Memories**

.

.

.

 _Seorang gadis berseragam SMP_ _—Yamanaka Ino—_ _melangkahkan kakinya menuju seberang jalan di atas_ zebra cross _saat semua kendaraan berhenti karena_ traffic light _yang menyala merah._

 _Langit kota London tampak mendung dan udara terasa semakin dingin namun si gadis tetap tak acuh. Cuaca saat ini sedang buruk, seburuk suasana hatinya._

 _Langkah kaki gadis itu begitu lambat dan lamunannya membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa lampu merah telah padam, digantikan lampu kuning, kemudian hijau. Semua mobil yang dihalanginya membunyikan klakson amarah padanya._

 _Ia tidak berniat mempercepat langkahnya karena ia memang tidak mendengar semua suara-suara bising itu. Ino bahkan tidak menyadari ada sebuah sepeda motor dari arah yang berlawanan menerobos lampu merah dan melaju dengan ugal-ugalan ke arahnya._

 _Ino tetap melangkah dan pandangannya kosong karena pikirannya yang amat kacau. Sementara itu motor tersebut tetap melaju kencang seolah tidak melihat ada seorang gadis sedang menyeberangi jalan di sana._

 _Lalu Ino terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunanya saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terseret di atas trotoar. Itulah yang Ino sadari saat syok, tapi saat ia membuka mata ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Bukanlah dirinya yang terseret di atas trotoar, melainkah orang yang menabrak dan mendorongnya itu._

" _Kau ini mencari mati ya?!" Suara keras dari pengendara motor itu tak digubris Ino sama sekali dan tak lama suara motornya yang berisik itupun menghilang disusul suara sirine mobil polisi._

 _Di tengah musim dingin di kota London, di pagi hari yang beku, Ino pertama kalinya berjumpa dengannya. Seorang lelaki berwajah Asia dan Eropa yang menyelamatkan hidupnya._

 _Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya dan meringis kesakitan, terlihat sesak. "Bisakah… kau… bangun dari tubuhku?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara serak dan tertekan disertai ekspresi memohon._

 _Ino mengangkat tangannya yang menindih dada lelaki itu. "Oh…_ I'm sorry." _Ino berusaha berdiri dan ia tampak kikuk. Ia merasa berdosa sekali, lelaki itu telah menyelamatkannya dan justru ia malah menindih dada lelaki itu!_ Oh dear.

 _Lelaki itu menggerakan tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya duduk dengan susah payah lalu kembali meringis dengan ekspresi kesakitan disusul batuk-batuk kering._

"You've saved my life! _Maafkan aku karena melamun saat menyebrang jalan." Gadis SMP kelas tiga itu tampak merasa bersalah. "Karena aku kau jadi begini."_

 _Lelaki itu berusaha berdiri meskipun postur tubuhnya agak bungkuk dan sebelah tangan memegangi dadanya yang sudah ditindih Ino. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mengambil tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di sebelah bahunya._

 _Ia tetap tersenyum ramah ke arah Ino meskipun sedang kesakitan. "Tidak apa-apa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Yang tadi itu hampir saja, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Ya," jawab Ino, singkat._

" _Syukurlah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ucap lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Ino._

 _Senyuman lelaki itu membuat Ino terpana. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau ke rumah sakit!" ujar Ino, mengabaikan perasaannya._

 _Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Ah, itu tidak perlu," ucap lelaki berumur tidak jauh dari Ino itu sambil berusaha menegakan tubuhnya meski sia-sia._

" _Tapi_ _—_ _"_

 _Lelaki itu menyela, "Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, aku tidak ingin_ Mrs. _Salt merebusku!_ Bye!" _Lelaki itu kemudian bergegas lari dengan cepat menjauhi Ino._

Aku bahkan belum sempatberterima kasih dan menanyakan namamu, _batin Ino menyesal._

 _Tanpa Ino sadari, orang-orang telah berkerumun mengelilinginya dan mencegahnya berlari mengejar lelaki itu._

" _Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"_

" _Haruskah saya menelepon ambulans?"_

" _Apakah ada yang terluka?"_

 _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tumpang-tindih itu dijawab dengan ekspresi datar oleh Ino yang pandangannya hanya tertuju pada lelaki yang berjalan cepat menjauh, "Tidak perlu, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."_

 _Yang Ino tahu, dia adalah lelaki blasteran Asia-Eropa berseragam London Senior High School. Sejauh ini, informasi itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

.

.

.

 _Bagi Ino, untuk bisa diterima di London Senior High School bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia perlu membawa materi pelajaran ke mana pun termasuk ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja dalam format_ PDF _di_ handpone- _nya sehingga praktis dibawa ke mana pun. Dan ternyata hasil usahanya membuatnya terkejut, ia bisa diterima di SMA itu!_

 _Dan jangan membuat Ino menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia belajar begitu keras, tentu saja ingin bisa satu sekolah dengan lelaki penyelamatnya!_

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia tersenyum bangga mengenakan seragam yang tampak keren ini._

 _Ketika upacara penerimaan peserta didik baru selesai, para siswa baru diizinkan mengelilingi sekolah untuk melihat-lihat dan bergabung dengan ekstrakulikuler yang tersedia._

 _Tapi saat kedua kaki Ino melangkah ke depan, mencari ekskul sesuai minatnya bukanlah tujuannya. Oh, kau pasti tahu maksudku._

 _Ino tidak lelah meski mengelilingi sekolah yang sangat luas ini bekali-kali, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum matanya menemukan lelaki itu. Namun ternyata sekolah ini begitu luas dan siswanya banyak sekali, sulit menemukannya di tempat seluas dan seramai ini._

 _Ketika Ino mulai kehabisan napas karena terlalau lelah, Ino memilih untuk menyudahi pencarian dan mulai mendaftarkan diri dalam ekstrakulikuler. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam ekskul majalah dinding karena ia suka sekali menulis._

.

.

.

 _Kedua tangan Ino bergerak menempelkan selembar kertas di majalah dinding sekolah._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Ino menulis sesuatu untuk dipajang di majalah dinding sekolah ini, padahal sekarang masih masa orientasi. Ini adalah hari keduanya Ino menginjakkan kaki di sini._

 _Ino dipilih sebagai perwakilan kelas satu untuk menulis kesan-kesan pertama yang didapat siswa saat pertama berkunjung ke sekolah ini._

" _Ino!"_

 _Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara saat suara memanggil namanya mencapai telinganya. "Dennis? Ada apa?"_

" _Para anggota ekskul teater sedang pentas di auditorium, sebentar lagi pertunjukkannya akan dimulai," jawab Dennis._

"Okay, _ayo!"_

 _Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju auditorium sekolah. Ino adalah penikmat pertunjukan teater dan pergi ke West End adalah hal yang digemarinya, tentu saja Ino antusias jika akan diadakan pertunjukan teater di sini._

 _Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka memilih kursi yang kosong. Tepat pada waktunya. Begitu mereka duduk, narator baru akan memulai membacakan narasi._

 _Bagaimana ceritanya, Ino tidak begitu menangkap. Yah, tanpa memerhatikan ceritanya pun, sebenarnya Ino sudah mengerti alurnya karena ia pernah membaca novelnya. Sudah sepuluh menit Ino duduk menonton, tapi yang menjadi perhatiannya bukanlah ceritanya. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu orang. Seorang lelaki yang berperan sebagai Javert, tokoh antagonis di_ Les Misérables.

 _Mata Ino tidak melewatkan pergerakan lelaki itu barang satu inci pun. Tidak salah lagi! Lelaki itu memang dia! Dia yang Ino cari! Dia yang sudah membuat Ino belajar dengan giat demi diterima di sekolah ini! Dia yang sudah menolong Ino!_

 _Ya! Dia! Dan dia adalah_ _—_ _Oh Tuhan_ _—s_ _eorang bintang teater musikal!_

 _Rasanya lelaki itu mulai membuat mata Ino mabuk!_

 _Dengan perannya sebagai Javert, tentu saja wajah tampannya tertutup. Ia memakai kumis palsu yang tebal, megenakan topi dan baju yang ketinggalan zaman. Ia tampak sangat berbeda dengan ia yang di luar panggung. Tetapi meski ditutup kumis setebal apapun, Ino akan tetap mengenali lelaki itu dari auranya yang karismatik._

 _Dan ketika ia bernyanyi,_ _Ino menda_ _pati bulu kuduknya merinding dan dadanya memanas. Ia tidak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang untuk menggambarkan perasannya ketika mendengar pemuda itu menyanyi._

 _Saat pertunjukan berakhir, semua penonton bertepuk tangan puas, tentu saja karena pertunjukan yang sangat hebat. Tapi Ino menujukan tepukan tangannya hanya kepada satu orang, karena hanya satu orang itulah yang Ino perhatikan._

 _Lelaki itu, si tokoh antagonis yang sebenarnya adalah tokoh protagonis di dunia nyata. Oh, betapa lelaki sebaik dia, lelaki dengan senyuman hangat yang mampu melelehkan salju, lelaki yang memiliki tatapan teduh musim semi, lelaki yang menyelamatkan nyawanya! Lelaki itu!_

 _Lelaki itu berubah menjadi makhluk paling keji dan hina saat berdiri di atas panggung! Tatapan tajam, kata-kata menusuk, dan tindakan yang nista! Sungguh karakter antagonis yang sempurna menjijikan! Hal ini terlihat kentara sekali saat ia sampai di adegan kematian Fantine._

 _Meskipun tampaknya ia menguasai segala peran, namun di mata Ino, ketimbang berperan sebagai Inspektur Javert, ia akan lebih cocok mendapatkan peran sebagai Marius Pontmercy. Seorang pemuda protagonis yang tampan dan romantis, kekasih Cosette. Ino yakin, ia akan semakin meleleh jika ia menonton peran lelaki itu sebagai Marius. Kecuali ketika ada adegan Marius bermesraan dengan Cosette, tentu saja._

 _Ino sangat mengaguminya, ia adalah aktor yang sangat hebat, baginya ia bahkan layak tampil di West End ataupun Broadway. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah penilaian dari Ino saat menonton pertunjukannya._

 _Ketika pertunjukan berakhir, Ino rela bertepuk tangan dengan keras sampai telapak tangannya sakit karena hal itu tidak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di atas panggung._

 _Lihat saja, napas lelaki itu sudah tersengal-sengal dan keringatnya bercucuran. Wajar sekali, ia menghabiskan waktunya di sana dengan membakar emosinya, memuntahkan caci dan maki ke wajah si tokoh protagonis. Tapi, senyuman lebar yang ia sunggingkan di akhir pertunjukan membuktikan bahwa ia begitu menikmati kelelahan yang dirasakannya._

 _Kepala Ino masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, siapakah namanya?_

.

.

.

 _Ino membuka pintu dengan keras sehingga mengagetkan seseorang yang tengah duduk di dalam ruangan._

" _Dei_ -nii!"

" _Astaga, Ino! Bisa tidak berhenti mengagetkanku?! Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyusun laporanku!" Wajah ceria Ino mengubah ekspresi Deidara dari kesal menjadi ceria._

" _Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi menimpaku siang ini?"_

 _Deidara tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya ceria tidak seperti biasanya. "Wah wah! Coba biar kutebak lelaki mana yang bisa membuat adikku yang manis ini tersenyum." Lelaki berrambut pirang itu bukan antusias dengan tebakannya sama sekali, melainkan keceriaan Ino._

" _Ayolah tebak!" jawab Ino, tidak sabaran._

 _Deidara berpura-pura tengah berpikir keras dengan mengerutkan alisnya dan tangan terkepal menepuk-nepuk dahi. "Lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu, ya?!" serunya semangat dengan jari telunjuk mengacung setelah beberapa saat pura-pura berpikir._

 _Ino memekik senang,_ "Exactly! _Kau pintar sekali! Aku yakin besok kau bisa langsung sarjana!_ And you know what?! _Dia adalah bintang teater!"_

 _Deidara ikut senang._ "Oh my goodness! _Kalian cocok sekali!" komentarnya._

"See?"

"So, what is his name?"

 _Ino mengusap-usap pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan bicara dalam bahasa Jepang, "Oh, kau tidak akan menyangka! Dia adalah orang Jepang!"_

 _Mata Deidara melebar._ "Hontou?! _Cepat beri tahu aku siapa namanya!"_

 _Ino tidak sanggup menyebutnya, ia rasa ia akan mencair. "Sai Shimura!"_

 _Deidara tersenyum, "Yamanaka-_ san, _suatu saat orang-orang akan memanggilmu Shimura_ -san," _ia mendengus, "Shimura Ino, nama yang bagus."_

 _Wajah Ino mulai masak dan memukul kakaknya,_ "Onii-chan! _Kau berlebihan!"_

 _Gelak tawa mengisi senja itu._

.

.

.

 _Ino selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap kali mengingat reaksinya saat pertama kali mengetahui siapa nama Sai. Ia ingat betapa ia hampir melompat saat membaca nama pemeran pertunjukan teater saat itu. Menyenangkan sekali saat mendapati seseorang yang disukainya memiliki kesamaan dengannya! Mereka berdua sama-sama berdarah Jepang!_

 _Kau bisa menebak bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki latar kenegaraan yang sama denganmu di negara lain, terutama dia adalah orang yang kau sukai._

 _Sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang, Ino hanya berani memandangi Sai dari kejauhan. Ia yakin Sai adalah lelaki yang baik, tetapi Ino masih belum yakin mengenai reaksi lelaki itu terhadap dirinya._

 _Kepercayaan diri menjadi masalahnya._

 _Lihat saja, Sai selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik. Dan jutaan pujian dari para gadis yang sampai di telinganya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Namun, hal yang membuat Ino sedikit lega adalah sikap Sai yang sangat-sangat tidak acuh terhadap gadis-gadis itu. Setidaknya hal itu bisa memberikan Ino sedikit kesempatan._

 _Di sisi lain Ino tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang terlihat sangat baik seperti Sai mampu bersikap sangat dingin dan ketus di hadapan gadis-gadis itu, di saat yang bersamaan Ino mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya._

 _Gadis-gadis populer saja sudah ia tolak mentah-mentah, bagaimana dengan Ino?_ Okay, _sebenarnya Ino tahu bahwa ia memang cukup populer di sekolah, tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan yang cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Sai akan bersikap baik padanya. Kenyataannya gadis yang jauh lebih populer dan cantik dari pada Ino sudah Sai campakkan!_

 _Ino tak ingin mundur untuk meraih Sai, namun ia juga tak berani maju. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memandangi Sai diam-diam, mendoakan Sai diam-diam, dan mencintai Sai diam-diam._

 _Prestasi Sai di sekolah dalam bidang akademis maupun non akademis menjadi motivasi terbesar bagi Ino. Kehadiran lelaki itu membuat Ino tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. Apapun yang dilakukan Ino selalu mengingatkannya pada Sai. Ia sangat hati-hati dalam memendam perasaannya. Dan lambat laun, Sai menjadi salah satu sosok terpenting dalam hidup Ino._

 _Tanpa disadari Ino, Sai selalu menjadi sosok ambigu paradoks di kepala Ino._

 _Ino tidak punya teman dekat di sekolah, hal itu dikarenakan Ino sangat introvert, sehingga tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu perasaan Ino ditujukan kepada siapa. Ino juga berpendapat bahwa teman adalah hal yang tidak berguna dalam hidupnya, Ino merasa tidak membutuhkan teman. Jadi tanpa disadari, hal itu menyulitkan Ino untuk berteman dengan Sai lewat orang lain._

 _Mungkin kalian berpendapat bahwa impian Ino adalah menjadi kekasih Sai, tapi kutegaskan bahwa kalian mengalami kekeliruan besar jika berpikir begitu._

 _Bertemu dengan Sai sudah menjadi anugerah bagi Ino, walaupun bertemu dengannya menimbulkan perasaan berat yang harus Ino tanggung, Ino tetap bersyukur sepenuh hati. Dan menjadi kekasih Sai adalah hal yang mustahil baginya, hal itu terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai. Ino bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengharapkan sesuatu yang ia ketahui tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan._

 _Entah sampai kapan perasaan ini Ino jaga. Tapi yang pasti bagi Ino, perasaannya terhadap seorang lelaki hanya tertuju pada Sai. Sedingin apa pun sikap Sai terhadap seorang gadis._

 _Kemudian tanpa terasa, waktu melangkah dengan cepat. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kali pertama Ino mendapati Sai di sekolah. Dan belum ada kemajuan mengenai kisah cintanya._

" _Wajahmu kusut sekali, dibawa ke mana senyuman manismu?"_

 _Ino tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari kakaknya. Ia membantingkan punggungnya di atas kasur Deidara yang empuk dan berantakan oleh buku-buku tebal di tepinya. "Dei-_ nii, _apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok hari terakhir Sai-_ kun _di sekolah." Ino menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan._ "Prom night _akan digelar besok."_

" _Astaga, sampai detik ini pun dia belum mengenalmu?"_

 _Ino menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Lelaki berrambut pirang dan beriris mata biru itu masih sibuk mengetik skripsinya. "Ajak dia kencan."_

 _Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan wajah merah._ "W-what?! Are you crazy?! _Demi Tuhan, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"_

 _Deidara tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya yang sedang menduduki kursi belajar beroda sehingga tubuhnya menghadap Ino. "Oh, itu artinya kau akan merelakan ia datang dengan wanita lain saat menghadiri reuni akbar yang akan diadakan beberapa tahun ke depan."_

 _Ino menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya memerah kesal. "Itu wajar saja terjadi! Sai-_ kun _pasti akan mendapatkan perempuan yang sederajat dengannya! Dan aku… aku hanya akan selalu memerhatikannya dari belakang."_

"How stupid! _Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau berani bertindak sekarang Ino! Atau jika Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan kau bersamanya, setidaknya ia menyadari keberadaanmu!"_

 _Deidara berhasil membakar semangat Ino. Ino menunduk dan meneguk ludah, membasahi kerokongannya yang kering. "Baiklah… akan kucoba," ucapnya, ragu._

 _Memang benar, akan sangat menyedihkan jika perasaan Ino berakhir seperti ini, tidak dikenal sama sekali. Sampai kapan nama Ino Yamanaka akan terdengar asing di telinga Sai Shimura? Perasaan Ino sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Sai, jadi… Ino memutuskan untuk tidak mengakhirinya begitu saja._

.

.

.

Prom night _berlangsung di gedung sekolah yang disulap menjadi gedung bintang lima. Acara diiringi musik yang berganti-ganti jenisnya, panggung yang tersedia tidak pernah kosong karena selalu diisi oleh siswa-siswi bertalenta, ratusan_ cup cake, muffin, red velvet, dan cheese cake, _disusun membentuk piramida di atas meja bundar besar, di samping meja bundar tersebut terdapat meja besar dengan_ red wine, orang juice, _dan minuman-minuman lain di atasnya._

 _Sebelum makan malam, alumni-alumni SMA tersebut bebas berdansa di atas lantai dansa. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menyenangkannya acara ini bukan? Semua orang terlihat sangat menikmati dan berkesan akan pesta ini. Tentu saja Ino adalah pengecualian._

 _Selama_ prom night _berlangsung, Ino sibuk memandangi Sai yang berdansa dengan sorang gadis cantik tinggi semampai dengan kulit mulus. Gadis itu tampak seperti gadis kalangan atas dengan segala perawatan kecantikan yang mahal._

 _Ia terlihat senang sekali bisa berdansa dengan Sai. Tapi jika diperhatikan, Sai tidak merasa begitu. Ia terlihat ingin sekali lagu berhenti mengalun dan segera meninggalkan lantai dansa. Namun nampaknya gadis itu tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa memiliki Sai malam ini._

 _Ino merasa pedih, tentu saja. Tidak ada celah baginya untuk menghampiri Sai dan mengajaknya bicara. Apakah sebaiknya Ino menyerah dan pulang?_

 _Ya, ada benarnya juga rasa putus asanya ini. Untuk apa ia mengajak Sai kencan jika artinya ia hanya sedang menghadapi sebuh penolakan?_

 _Ino memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar._

Jika Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan kau bersamanya, setidaknya ia menyadari keberadaanmu.

 _Kata-kata Deidara yang lantang tiba-tiba saja menggema pendengaran Ino, membuatnya memutar langkahnya menuju meja minuman. Ia meraih segelas air mineral lalu meneguknya perlahan dan sabar menunggu_ prom night _selesai, Ino tidak akan membuat malam ini menjadi sia-sia._

 _Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Ino sebelum Sai lulus dari sekolah dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ino lagi. Tidak sepantasnya Ino melewatkan malam berharga ini. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Deidara yang membuatnya tidak jadi pergi._

 _Lama-kelamaan Ino menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah menyangka ternyata menunggu bisa selama ini, belum lagi harus menelan pahit memandangi Sai berbincang dengan seorang gadis di antara meja makan, sedangkan ia berdiri sendirian sambil meminum air mineral yang entah sudah berapa gelas._

 _Entah sudah berapa jam Ino berdiri di samping meja bundar ini di atas sepatu_ high heels _-nya, tapi ia tidak merasa pegal. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah menutupi rasa pegalnya. Satu jam saat ini rasanya sudah seperti setahun dan Ino tidak peduli, ia akan tetap menunggu. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan kasihan dari orang-orang yang tertuju padanya._

 _Sampai akhirnya acara selesai, pintu keluar dibuka lebar-lebar, suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai memenuhi telinga, volume suara musik dipelankan sampai berhenti dimainkan, dan lampu diredupkan. Saat itulah Ino mengejar Sai dari belakang._

"Excuse me!" _seruan Ino membuat Sai menoleh._

" _Apa?" tanya Sai. Tak ada lagi senyuman ramah nan hangat di wajahnya dan tak ada lagi tatapan teduh nan sejuk di matanya, yang ada hanya tatapan menusuk dan suara sedingin es. Ino merasa, Sai yang tiga tahun lalu telah lenyap seperti debu ditelan badai._

"A-ano…" _Ino menggunakan Bahasa Jepang tanpa sadar._

" _Cepatlah bicara," desak Sai, tampak kesal menunggu._

 _Dada Ino panas dan ia menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah awal perbincangan yang baik. Ino menelan ludah, sedikit banyak ia bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dikatakan Sai tentang tawarannya untuk berkencan sehingga ia merasa ragu._

" _Kau pasti tidak mengingatku, ya? Kau dulu pernah menolongku di_ _—_ _"_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa aku pernah menolongmu," sela Sai masih dengan nada yang sama._

 _Selama ini, Ino tidak berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Sai. Tapi satu hal yang ia harapkan, Sai mengingatnya. Namun ternyata… harapannya pupus malam ini dan ia harus berusaha mengobati diri dan di saat yang bersamaan ia harus terus bicara._

 _Ino tidak memiliki kata-kata meski ia mencoba mengeruk otaknya lebih dalam, penuturan Sai membuat pikirannya kacau dan dadanya terasa sakit. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bicara langsung ke intinya dengan suara lantang dan jelas meski kakinya bergetar setengah mati, "Berkencanlah denganku!" Ino menatap Sai langsung ke matanya._

" _Apa?!" Sai terkejut. Dan matanya seolah membentak Ino, 'apa kau sudah gila?!'_

 _Suara Ino melunak, "Mungkin dengan pergi bersamaku, kau akan mengingatnya lagi. Kau bebas memilih tempatnya, aku akan membuatkan_ canelé _untukmu karena saat itu aku belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih. Kuharap kau mau menerimaku."_

 _Mata Sai tampak sangat meremehkan kala itu. "Kau cantik, cerdas, populer, semua orang mengangumimu._ But you know what? _Aku bukan bagian dari mereka._ See? _Sama sekali tidak ada kekaguman dariku untukmu, kau adalah gadis terakhir di muka bumi ini yang ingin kukencani. Kau mungkin berpikir kau sempurna, tapi jangan harap hal itu membuatmu berpikir untuk bisa mendapatkanku!"_

 _Mata Ino membelalak, setiap baris kalimat yang Sai lontarkan menutupi perasaan hatinya yang sesungguhnya, membuat emosi Ino meledak-ledak dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya._

 _Ino menunduk. "Kau…" kemudian wajahnya terangkat dan kembali menatap Sai, dengan rasa amarah yang belum pernah ia tumpahkan sebelumnya, "Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! Aku menyesal telah menjadi orang bodoh dengan selama ini menyimpan perasaan untukmu!" Ino melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sai. "Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu merasa muak setiap kali mengingat namamu!"_

 _Ino terus melangkah, tak sedikit pun wajahnya tertoleh untuk Sai. Punggungnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya, air matanya tidak berhenti berjatuhan. Sementara itu hatinya berbisik,_ apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Sai? Apakah ada orang lain di dunia ini yang lebih bodoh dari diriku? Aku masih mencintainya…

 _Tepatnya, air mata Ino mengalir karena penyesalan atas semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Sungguh, Ino tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan datang menimpanya. Ino tidak memiliki persiapan apa pun untuk hal ini. Dan saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyesal._

.

.

.

 _Pintu terbanting, setelahnya Ino bisa melihat Daidara yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan bersandari di_ headbord _tempat tidur sambil membaca buku._

 _Deidara bangkit dan berlari ke ambang pintu dan menyentuh punggung Ino, terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ino, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Rambut Ino berantakan kala itu dan daerah sekitar matanya tampak hitam karena_ mascara _yang luntur oleh air mata yang sampai sekarang masih mengalir. Ino menyusup ke dalam dekapan kakaknya. "Aku mengacaukannya… aku mengacaukan semuanya…" tutur Ino dengan suara bergetar._

 _Deidara memeluk Ino dengan erat seraya mengusap-usap punggung Ino dan berbisik menengangkan, "Tidak apa-apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"_

 _Sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, Deidara dan Ino sedang dalam tekanan mental. Kedua orangtua mereka tidak pernah akur, Akame Yamanaka sering meninggalkan rumah dan beradu suara dengan suaminya._

 _Namun, karena kehadiran Deidara, Ino selalu bangkit dari keterpurukannya seberat apapun beban masalahnya. Bahkan saat ini pun_ _—_ _saat Ino kehilangan Sai_ _—_ _Deidara selalu menjadi penyembuhnya padahal Deidara tidak melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa._

 _Tidak seperti adik-kakak biasanya yang sering bertengkar. Seumur hidupnya, Ino nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Deidara. Sebaliknya, mereka tidak ragu untuk menunjukan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain._

 _Setiap kali Ino menangis, Deidara hanya memeluk Ino erat, mengusap punggung Ino, mendengar semua yang Ino katakan, lalu memberikan kata-kata menengangkan. Terdengar sederhana_ _—_ _sangat sederhana_ _—_ _tapi hal sederhana itulah yang Ino butuhkan, dan Deidara selalu tahu yang Ino butuhkan._

.

.

.

 _Ino merasa baikan saat semalam tidur di temp_ _at tidur Deidara, sedangkan kakaknya itu tidur di atas kar_ _pet. Bisa curhat dengannya semalaman dan mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat darinya selalu membuat Ino merasa lebih baik. Untuk itu, Ino membuatkan sarapan untuknya, yah meski hanya setumpuk_ sandwich _sederhana._

 _Saat ini_ Kaa-san _tengah pergi ke rumah_ Baa-san _di Osaka dan_ Tou-san _belum pulang sejak malam entah ke mana, ke kelab mungkin._

 _Sejujurnya Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka, entah mereka ingin bercerai, atau melanjutkan konflik tak berujung ini, terserah saja. Yang terpenting, Ino bisa tinggal dengan Deidara, itu cukup untuknya. Tapi, kadang Ino bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka mau menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar jika mereka bisa bercerai? Ino pikir jawabannya hanya satu: karena mereka saling mencintai, mereka tidak ingin berpisah, itu saja._

 _Ino menyusuri anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dan atas lalu berjalan ke kamar kakaknya dan mengetuk pintu sambil membawa sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya. Tidak ada sahutan._

"Onii-chan!" _seru Ino dengan suara dicemprengkan. Masih tidak ada sahutan, Ino menambahkan,_ _"Ini sudah pagi! Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke kampus, bukan? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu!"_

 _Masih tidak ada sahutan. Ino menyerah, sebaiknya ia langsung saja membuka pintunya, seperti yang sehari-hari ia lakukan._

 _Ketika pintu dibuka, satu direksi menyedot perhatian Ino dan mengguncang emosinya. Ketika itu ia tidak peduli dengan piring yang dipecahkannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang berbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam dan wajah pucat pasi._

.

.

.

" _Maafkan kami, Nona."_

 _Ketika kalimat itu diucapkan dengan kepala tertenduk dan wajah menyesal, Ino tidak dapat mengisi apa pun di kepalanya selain kesedihannya. Ia tidak pernah mendapati dirinya sesedih ini. Deidara adalah seseorang yang paling Ino sayangi, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup Ino, dialah satu-satunya sosok yang selalu ada untuknya ketika tidak ada satu pun orang yang peduli padanya. Hanya Deidara… lalu apa jadinya ia jika Deidara pergi?_

 _Ketika pagi ini ia temukan Deidara tak sadarkan diri, ia langsung menelepon ambulans lalu menghubungi Ayah. Setelah pemeriksaan dilakukan di rumah sakit, tak lama kemudian dokter keluar ruangan dan menjelaskan bahwa pasien sudah tak bernyawa, penyebabnya adalah kanker yang dideritanya._

 _Ino mendapatkan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya kala itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Deidara yang sehat dan ceria menderita penyakit separah itu? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?! Satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Deidara!_

 _Tidak bisa! Ino tidak bisa menanggung kenyataan seberat ini! Ia masih tidak bisa percaya! Di matanya Deidara sehat-sehat saja…_

 _Tapi jika itu benar, Ino benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan yang harus Deidara tanggung selama ini. Deidara selalu saja sibuk mengejar gelar sarjananya, ia ingin sekali menjadi guru. Deidara selalu saja bersedia meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk karirnya itu hanya untuk mendengar ocehan Ino yang tidak penting. Dan Deidara… lebih mementingkan cita-citanya dan Ino ketimbang kesehatannya sendiri._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Deidara yang mengalami itu semua? Kenapa bukan Ino saja?_

 _Tangisan Ino saat ini adalah tangisannya yang paling kencang seumur hidupnya. Biasanya, setiap kali ia menangis, Deidara selalu memeluknya. Tapi saat ini, tak ada satu pun dada yang bisa digunakannya untuk menjadi sandarannya. Meski Ayah duduk di sisinya dan ia sama sekali tidak menangis barang setetes pun._

 _Sedangkan Ibu? Ia baru akan sampai di London lusa nanti. Dan saat ini… Ino hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kesedihannya seorang diri._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **A Mistake**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Apa ada yang gak ngerti sama alurnya? :'D Sederhananya, ini _flashback_ ya? Waktu di akhir _chapter_ kemaren, Ino tiba-tiba kaya kaget gitu, nah di situ Ino baru dapetin lagi ingatannya dan _chapter_ ini lah ingatannya dan masih bersambung sampai _chapter_ depan! :D


	5. Chapter 5: A Mistake

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

\- 18への誕生日おめでとうございます、2016年11月20日。

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Five

 **A Mistake**

.

.

.

 _Sambil duduk di bangku taman di St. James' Park, Ino hanyut ke dalam novel yang sedang dibacanya:_ A Room with A View _karya E. M. Froster. Ia memang sengaja datang ke sini untuk membaca buku, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya di tengah kesibukannya kuliah dengan memanjakan dirinya dengan udara segar dan buku kegemarannya._

 _Angin musim gugur yang berembus dingin ini pun tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya sama sekali karena imajinasinya sedang mencapai puncak. Setelah ia membaca sampai pada bagian akhir, ia menutup bukunya lalu menyesap_ cappuccino _di gelas kertasnya sesaat lalu memandang ke depan._

 _Tepatnya sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Deidara, dan hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak berubah sama sekali, Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun, waktu tiga tahun ini telah mengobati Ino, sedikit-banyak Ino mulai mampu menerima kenyataan. Meski kini ia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun hal di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya. Dan percayalah, Ino tidak bisa menjadi Ino yang dulu lagi, Ino yang ceria._

 _Sesaat kemudian Ino mendapati seseorang duduk di sampingnya, seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya._

 _Iseng, Ino sedikit tolehkan wajahnya untuk memastikan wajah seseorang di sampingnya._

 _Lelaki berkulit putih dan berwajah pucat. Tangannya yang tampak lemas dan kurus sedang mengetik sesuatu di layar_ smartphone _-nya dan matanya yang sayu tertuju pada layar_ smartphone _dalam genggaman tangan kanannya._

 _Kurang dari satu detik, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Wajahnya memerah dan perasaannya tiba-tiba campur-aduk. Dia adalah Sai!_ Oh my goodness! _Apa yang harus Ino lakukan?! Apa yang harus Ino ucapkan?! Bagiaman ini?! Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan!_

 _Tanpa disaring rencana terlebih dahulu, Ino bicara secara spontan,_ "Sashiburi da ne?!"

 _Dengan gesit, Ino membekap mulutnya._ Gawat! Aku bicara begitu saja! Dan aku bicara dengan bahasa Jepang! Astaga, memalukan!

 _Inilah kebiasaan Ino: bicara dengan bahasa Jepang setiap emosinya tidak terkontrol._

 _Keringat mengalir menuruni pipi Ino, khawatir mengenai reaksi apa yang Sai timbulkan dari kalimat gilanya barusan. Andai ia bisa menarik kembali ucapannya! Andai saja!_

 _Tapi saat itu ekspresi Sai tampak kesakitan dan pandangan matanya mengarah pada Ino namun ia seperti tidak menggubris apa pun yang baru saja Ino katakan. Tidak, mungkin bukannya tidak menggubris, tampaknya ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Ino baru saja bicara. Tatapan lelaki itu kosong. Pandangannya mengarah pada Ino tetapi ia separti tidak melihat apa-apa._

 _Tubuh mereka berhadapan dan saling memandang sesaat, sampai Sai limbung dan wajahnya menabrak dada Ino._

 _Wajah Ino seketika matang dan dadanya terasa mau mendidih. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sai tapi Sai tidak kunjung bangkit. "Ini pelecehan seksual!"_

 _Ino mendorong tubuh Sai menjauh untuk menyelamatkan dadanya, tapi yang dilakukannya itu membuat Sai terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan napasnya tersengal, membuat Ino segera berjongkok di tanah di samping Sai dan menepuk lengannya. "Sai! Apa yang terjadi?!_ Oh dear, _Sai bangunlah!"_

 _Perasaan Ino yang abstrak berubah menjadi cemas seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino menghubungi ambulans dan memperbaiki posisi Sai, menelentangkan tubuhnya._

 _Dengan penuh rasa cemas, Ino menunggu ambulans datang. Sai tidak tampak baik, ia kesulitan bernapas, tidak ada tanda-tanda darah mengalir di bibirnya, di kedua matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam, dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas. Selama menunggu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

 _Ino menggigit bibir, kecemasan membuat kedua tangannya gemetaran dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Beribu kemungkinan terburuk tidak berhenti menyerang pikirannya._

 _Bola mata Ino bergerak-gerak kebingungan, baru berhenti saat menemukan_ smartphone _yang tergeletak di tanah. Benar sekali! Hubungi keluarganya!_

 _Ketika Ino menekan tombol_ lock screen, _beruntung sekali_ smartphone _ini tidak dilindungi oleh kata sandi. Layar_ smartphone _langsung menampilkan sebuah obrolan dengan seseorang dengan kontak bernama_ 'Mom'.

Mom: Sai, jangan lupa minum obat selama aku pergi ;)

Me: Oh come on Mom, tidak perlu mencemaskan aku, aku tidak akan lupa :)

Mom: Baiklah :)

Mom: Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Me: I'm fine ({})

 _Dan percakapan ini adalah percakapan beberapa menit lalu. Dasar Sai! Dalam kondisi begini bisa-bisanya ia bilang 'aku baik-baik saja'._

 _Sebelum Ino sempat menghubungi kontak bernama_ 'Mom' _itu, para perawat berbaju putih datang dengan membawa tandu. Ino memutuskan untuk menunda rencananya. Sebaiknya ia menghubungi keluarga Sai saat ia sudah diperiksa saja._

.

.

.

 _Ino merasakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya untuk kedua kalinya dan selama itu ia merasakan detakkan yang kuat di dadanya. Sejak kepergian Deidara, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa takut setiap kali mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang dokter._

" _Maaf, kalau boleh tahu… apa hubungan Anda dengan pasien?"_

 _Ino menjawab cepat, berusaha tidak terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang sulit dijawab itu, "Saya temannya."_

" _Dia pasien tetap di rumah sakit ini. Saya sarankan ia untuk dirawat inap."_

" _Rawat inap? Dia sakit apa, Dok?"_

 _Dokter tersebut memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Saya tidak berhak mengatakannya sebelum mendapat izin dari keluarga pasien."_

.

.

.

 _Ino mengatur napas dan mengelap pipinya dengan tisu untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu perlahan ia mendorong gagang pintu yang terasa dingin saat ia sentuh._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tubuh Sai yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ino melangkah ke depan, mendekati ranjang dan memandang wajah Sai yang tertidur itu dengan nanar._

 _Napas Sai mulai teratur dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang._

 _Sekeras apapun Ino memaksa dokter itu bicara, pria itu menggelengkan wajah alih-alih angkat suara. Tetapi, perasaan Ino yang tidak enak membuat air matanya berlinang._

 _Saat Ino menemukan_ smartphone _Sai tergeletak di maja nakas dalam pandangannya, ia jadi teringat bahwa ia belum menghubungi keluarga Sai._

 _Ino meraih benda pipih itu lalu menelepon seseorang. Ketika suara sambungan telepon berbunyi beberapa kali, terdengar suara seorang wanita dari_ smartphone _dalam genggamannya, "Ada apa Sai? Tepat waktu sekali kau menelepon, mumpung aku masih di bandara."_

" _Maaf, Nyonya…" Ino menjawab dengan ragu._

 _Suara wanita itu terdengar kebingungan, namun tetap tenang, "Maaf? Ini siapa ya?"_

" _Nama saya Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Saya temannya Sai." Ino bicara pada_ smartphone _dalam genggamannya._

 _Wanita di ujung sana terkejut saat mendengar nama Ino, tetapi ia pandai menutupi keterkejutannya. "Begitu… lalu, ada apa ya?" tanya wanita di ujung sana dengan nada santun._

 _Ino berusaha agar suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin. "Siang ini saya menemukan Sai pingsan dan sekarang ia sedang tidur di rumah sakit."_

 _Wanita di ujung sana terkejut dan terdengar sangat cemas, kali ini ekspresinya tidak bisa dibungkus. "Astaga! Terima kasih sudah menolongnya, di rumah sakit mana ia sekarang?"_

" _Royal National Orthopedic Hospital ruang_ platinum _207."_

 _Ino bisa mendengar wanita itu menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Saya akan segera ke sana."_

 _Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Ino duduk termagu di kursi samping ranjang, terdengar suara permisi yang disusul terbukanya pintu. Seorang wanita_ _—_ _dengan pakaian formal yang terdiri dari kemeja serta_ blazer _dan celana panjang_ _—_ _datang menghampirinya, wajahnya tampak sangat ketakutan._

" _Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara sangat pelan, sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Sai._

 _Wanita itu datang dengan tergesa dan kecemasan mliputi wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak muda, dan ia mirip sekali dengan Sai. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang pirang dan iris mtanya yang biru kelabu. Dilihat dari mana pun, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang._

" _Dokter bilang ia kelelahan, dan harus banyak istirahat. Tapi kondisinya stabil," jawab Ino dengan volume suara yang sama._

" _Syukurlah. Entah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk berterima kasih padamu, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih."_

 _Ino memaksakan senyum, dan Ino sadar ternyata tersenyum saat sedih bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. "Saya hanya membantunya, sudah tugas saya membantunya sebagai teman."_

" _Terima kasih." Wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Ino dan menatap langsung ke mata Ino. "Kumohon jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku datang ke mari. Ia paling tidak suka dikhawatirkan."_

 _Ia mengambil_ handphone _Sai lalu menghapus catatan panggilan terakhir di sana dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula._

 _Wanita itu kemudian menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam. "Padahal sebagai ibunya, aku berhak untuk cemas," tambahnya dengan nada sendu._

 _Hati Ino tersentuh kala itu. Sai dan ibunya saling mencintai. Sai tak ingin ibunya mencemaskannya, dan ibunya tidak ingin Sai tahu bahwa ia mencemaskannya._

" _Ino, itu kah namamu?" Suara wanita itu sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kata 'Ino'._

"Yes, Ma'am."

" _Nama yang cantik."_

 _Ino tersenyum "Terima kasih." Satu hal yang masih mengganggu hati Ino: Sai sakit apa sebenarnya? Wajahnya bisa tersenyum, tapi sayangnya hatinya tidak. Perasaan Ino benar-benar kacau. "Maaf, boleh kah aku bertanya padamu?"_

 _Wanita itu mengangkat senyumnya. "Silakan."_

 _Ino tertunduk, tidak mampu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. "Sai sakit apa?"_

 _Mrs. Shimura menganggukan kepalanya._ "Hypertrophic cardiomiopathy. _Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" Wanita itu masih tersenyum._

 _Ino mengangkat wajah dan menggelengkan kepalnya, dan entah kenapa dua kata yang dilontarkan wanita itu terdengar menyeramkan hingga ia ketakutan. Kata-kata yang kemudian diucapkan wanita itu mengacaukan otak Ino._

" _Ia menderita penyakit jantung genetik, Ino."_

 _Kala itu Ino berharap wanita itu salah bicara, Ino harap ia salah dengar, Ino harap kenyataan bisa diubah. Dan kemudian, Ino mendapati tubuhnya kaku dan tangannya bergetar sementara wanita itu terus berkata._

" _Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana penyakitnya."_

 _Ino menyadari bahwa wanita itu sebisa mungkin tidak meneteskan air mata dengan terus tersenyum._

" _Tapi kami yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau juga tidak perlu cemas."_

 _Wanita itu mengatakan kata 'yakin', tapi rasanya Ino merasa wanita itu mengatakan kata 'takut'._

" _Ino, kau tahu aku baru saja dari bandara? Aku tidak bisa membatalkan keberangkatanku ke Australia, aku hanya bisa menundanya. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_

" _Selama aku bisa melakukannya, pasti akan kulakukan," jawab Ino, serius._

" _Selama kau tidak sibuk, bisakah aku menitipkan Sai padamu?"_

 _Kala itu Ino hanya mampu menutupi keterkejutannya._

" _Dia sendirian di London. Aku dan suamiku sedang dalam urusan pekerjaan, jadi kami hanya bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon." Wanita itu terlihat menyesal, namun ia beranikan menatap wajah Ino. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi aku tak punya siapa pun untuk dimintai tolong."_

 _Ino tersenyum tulus kepada wanita cantik di depannya. "Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan melakukannya, Mrs. Shimura."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum haru._ "Thank you very much." _Hening sejenak, ibu Sai menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Ino. "Ini_ banoffee cheesecake _yang kubeli di toko kue dekat bandara." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Semoga kau suka."_

" _Ah, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ino menerimanya dengan segan hati._

" _Tidak sama sekali, malah aku yang merepotkanmu." Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu kembali bicara pada Ino, "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menunda keberangkatanku lebih lama."_

 _Ino ikut berdiri. "Jangan khawatir, saya baik-baik saja dan saya berjanji akan menjaga Sai."_

 _Mrs. Shimura tersenyum dan bergumam, "Ini pertama kalinya Sai memiliki seorang teman perempuan, dan aku senang Sai berteman dengan gadis yang menyenangkan seperti dirimu."_

 _Apa? Pertama kalinya katanya? Dan apa? Di mata ibu Sai, Ino menyenangkan? Tanpa disadari, kata-kata lembut dari wanita itu menghangatkan hati Ino yang beku._

 _Wanita itu menyampirkan tasnya di sebelah bahu lalu melanjutkan, "Saya permisi, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi." Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat berisi tebal. "Oh ya, ini uang untuk menggantikan uang yang kau bayar untuk biaya rumah sakit."_

" _Tidak perl_ _—_ _"_

 _Wanita yang mirip dengan Sai itu pergi sebelum Ino sempat mengembalikan amplopnya._

 _Seperginya wanita itu, Ino tidak mampu melepaskan sebaris kalimat yang ada di pikirannya._

Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.

 _Meraih_ handphone- _nya lalu membuka internet dan mencari pengertian dari dua kata asing itu. Ino membaca di beberapa situs dengan hati-hati dan dahi berkeringat serta dada yang terasa sakit. Dari beberapa sumber yang Ino baca, ia mendapat kesimpulan:_

Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy _adalah penyakit kelainan jantung genetik yang ditandai dengan adanya penebalan dinding ventrikel kiri sehingga sulit bagi darah untuk meninggalkan jantung, dengan kata lain bahwa jantung harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memompa darah keluar dari jantung. Jantung menebal dan lebih kaku dari pada jantung normal, sebagai akibatnya terjadi tekanan balik ke dalam vena-vena paru-paru, sehingga penderita mengalami sesak napas yang sifatnya menahun._

 _Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Ino sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Wajahnya terangkat, menuntut Tuhan untuk memberikan keadilan. Kenapa Sai harus mengidap penyakit itu? Dan sampai saat ini, Ino belum bisa menerima kenyataan._

 _Setelah masa-masa sulit yang harus Ino lewati sejak menerima penolakan keras dari Sai dan kehilangan Deidara, perasaan Ino pada Sai tidak berubah semili pun. Ia masih sama, masih tetap menjadi Ino Yamanaka yang mencintai Sai sepenuh hati._

 _Dan setelah apa yang dokter katakan pun, perasaan Ino masih tetap sama, tetap sederhana, sesederhana 'Ino mencintai Sai'. Terlepas dari apa yang Sai lakukan padanya, terlepas dari rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya akibat perlakuan Sai, dan terlepas dari penyakit yang Sai derita._

 _Ino menangis sampai tengah malam, sampai matanya merah, sampai kelopak matanya bengkak, sampai matanya perih, sampai kepalanya pusing, sampai air matanya kering, sampai dehidrasi, sampai ia lelah, sampai ia mengantuk, dan sampai ia tertidur._

.

.

.

 _Ino mengerang karena posisi tidurnya yang buruk, lalu bangun sambil mengucek kelopak matanya dan sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang pegal. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia mendapati langit telah cerah._

" _Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa bersamamu di tempat ini?"_

 _Suara dingin yang tajam menyadarkan Ino dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Sedikit gugup, ia menjelaskan pada lelaki yang duduk di kasur_ _—_ _yang bagian kepala kasurnya ditegakan, "Kau kutemukan pingsan di St. James' Park, jadi kubawa kau ke mari."_

"Okay, interesting. _Terima kasih sudah menolongku, sekarang kau bisa pergi," ucap Sai dengan suara menusuk dan ekspresi tak acuh._

" _Sai,_ I can't—"

 _Sai menyela, "Kau bilang kau akan selalu muak setiap kali mengingat namaku, bukan?" lalu menambahkan, "dan aku, aku muak setiap kali mengingat wajahmu! Jadi bisakah kau lekas pergi?"_

 _Ino tidak pernah lupa akan kebohongan yang diucapkannya kemarin kepada dokter dan ibu Sai bahwa Ino adalah teman Sai. Kenyataannya, siapa pun yang melihat adegan ini pasti tidak akan berpendapat demikian._

 _Dan hal yang membuat Ino semakin merasa perih adalah: kelihatannya Sai masih mengingat dengan baik tentang kata-kata pedas yang Ino ucapkan padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Ino bersumpah akan memperbaiki perkataannya saat itu._

"Please forgive me." _Hanya itu yang bisa Ino katakan saat ini._

" _Jangan salah paham! Aku membencimu bukan karena kata-katamu saat itu! Tapi aku membencimu karena kau memang pantas dibenci!"_

 _Penuturan keras itu menyayat hati Ino, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Tidak! Ia tidak akan termakan omongan itu dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali. Kali ini, hati Ino jauh lebih kuat dibanding penuturan tajam Sai._

 _Ino tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyangi Sai sehingga ia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti mencintainya. Dan ketika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu Sai, Ino tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya seperti orang bodoh._

 _Ino menarik napas dengan dalam untuk sedikit mengobati dadanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Lalu ia mendapat ide saat melihat mangkuk berisi_ oat _yang disimpan di atas meja nakas._

" _Nampaknya sarapan datang saat aku terlelap, ya?" Ino meraih mangkuk itu lalu kembali bicara, "Apakah kau lapar? Kau butuh sarapa_ _—_ _"_

 _Sai menangkis mangkuk yang dipegang Ino. Lalu disusul suara keras yang membuat Ino terluka, "Aku tidak butuh perhatian darimu!"_

 _Mangkuk yang terlempar dan suara Sai serta kaca pecah di lantai membuat tubuh Ino mematung dan napasnya berhenti berembus sesaat sehingga dadanya terasa perih._

 _Ino baru sepenuhnya tersadar saat beberapa detik telah berlalu, dan yang didapatinya adalah makanan yang tumpah di lantai dan beling yang berserakan._

 _Ino mencoba mengatur napas dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia berjongkok dan memunguti beling itu dengan tangan bergetar._

 _Rasanya sakit sekali sampai Ino tak mampu merasakan denyut jantungnya. Tapi ia tetap mencoba agar air matanya tidak menetes dengan menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip dan mengangkat kelopak matanya tinggi-tinggi serta menggigit bibir dengan kuat._

" _Hei kau! Bisakah kau pergi?! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!"_

 _Kepala Ino terasa berat saat itu dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya membuatnya tidak menyadari segala hal kecuali kepedihan hatinya. Sehingga tangannya bergerak lambat saat mencoba membersihkan lantai._

" _Apakah kau tuli?! Aku sudah katakan untuk pergi! Kenapa masih diam di situ?!" Sai tamp_ _ak sangat membenci Ino, gesturnya, rahangnya, tata_ _pannya, semuanya berkata 'aku sangat membencimu'._

 _Ino berusaha berdiri meski dengan kaki yang lemah. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi jika itu bisa membuatmu senang." Ketika ia bicara, barulah air matanya tumpah. Ia buru-buru menyekanya dengan punggung tangan dan lari meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Ia membuang beling di tangannya ke tempat sampah lalu masuk ke dalam toilet dan menangis terisak di sana._

 _Meskipun Ino tampak menyerah dan terluka, hatinya tidak demikian. Ino tidak akan menyerah soal Sai. Mulai saat ini, Ino akan selalu memperhatikan Sai diam-diam seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan. Yang terpenting Ino bisa bersamanya._

 _Ino mengelus dadanya dan memejamkan matanya._

"Because I love you… more than anything in the world."

.

.

.

 _Satu hal yang tidak Ino mengerti, kenapa Sai membencinya? Kenapa Sai mengatakan bahwa Ino pantas dibenci? Apa yang sudah Ino perbuat?_

 _Ino memejamkan matanya dan mendesah. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sai kasar pada semua perempuan. Dan ibunya berkata bahwa Ino adalah teman pertama Sai. Ino rasa, Sai tidak membencinya, melainkan membenci semua perempuan. Lantas, apa yang membuat Sai membenci sosok perempuan selain ibunya?_

 _Kenyataannya sedalam apa pun perasaan Ino pada Sai, Ino tidak mengenali sosok Sai dan tidak memahaminya. Sulit baginya untuk memahami Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Untuk sementara ini, Ino cukup memperhatikan Sai saja._

 _Ino melirik arloji di tangan kirinya dan mengintip waspada sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lampu yang menyala remang-remang. Kakinya sedikit dijinjitkan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun. Dan ia sengaja memilih_ flatshoes _dengan alas berbahan karet sebagai alas kakinya malam ini agar tidak menimbulkan banyak suara saat melangkah._

 _Dangan perlahan ia menarik kursi beroda yang tersedia di sana lalu mendudukinya dan mendekatkannya pada ranjang._

 _Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul_ 11.00 PM, _peduli amat dengan jam besuk. Lagi pula keberadaan Ino di sini bukan untuk menjenguk, tetapi Ino adalah perwakilan keluarga yang berperan menjaga Sai di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, ia harus melakukannya diam-diam dari Sai sehingga ia sengaja datang malam hari._

 _Ini sudah kelima kalinya Ino mengunjungi Sai di malam hari atau dini hari, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Sai belum pernah terganggu dan bangun._

 _Ino hanya mengamati Sai, memandanginya dalam diam tanpa merasa bosan. Ino tidak berani menyentuhnya kendati ia ingin, lelaki itu terlihat rapuh. Dan jika sampai Sai bangun, urusannya akan repot._

 _Tetapi, tangan Ino tiba-tiba terangkat, seketika ia melupakan segalanya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik menyisir rambut hitam Sai dengan lembut. Senyuman Ino merekah. Seluruh pikiran yang menggelayutinya melayang pergi dan kini ia hanya mampu merasakan perasannya yang paling kuat: kasih sayang. Atmosfer yang kelam seketika berwarna. Ino memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu perlahan_ _—_ _dengan menutup segala kenyataan_ _—_ _bibir mereka bertemu._

 _Ino begitu kalut dalam cinta._

 _Saat kembali sadar, netra Ino melebar, ia cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan._ "Oh God, what have I done?!" _Ino mendesah lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya sambil menggigit bibir dan wajah berkeringat serta suara jantung yang mampu mencapai gendang telinganya. Ino sangat takut, Sai_ pasti akan membunuhnya!

 _Genggaman tangan dari Sai mencegahnya melanjutkan langkahnya, disusul suara Sai yang lirih dan parau yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Ino tersentak,_ "Don't leave me."

 _Astaga, astaga, astaga! Sai bangun! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

 _Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa Sai mencegah Ino pergi? Ketika Ino menoleh untuk memastikan, ia mendapati Sai masih berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Ino mendesah lega, Sai hanya mengigau._

 _Ino menunduk memandangi tangannya yang dipegang Sai. Wajah Ino mendadak menghangat kala ia menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Sai menyentuhnya selembut ini. Tidak mungkin ia melepaskannya, tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakannya, jadi Ino kembali duduk lalu menggengam tangan Sai yang menggengam tangannya._

 _Jari-jari Sai yang ramping dan pucat ini begitu erat mengggengam tangan Ino. Dan rasanya sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa Ino merasakan kehangatan di sela-selanya._

 _Mata Ino bergerak perlahan menyusuri setiap inci tubuh Sai, salah satu tangannya diinfus, di hidungnya dipasang alat bantu pernapasan, dadanya bergerak perlahan dan teratur, matanya terpejam dengan tenang dan wajahnya pucat._

 _Melihat keadaannya membuat dada Ino perih. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik Sai dari sana dan pergi, mengajaknya berlari di padang rumput._

"Please, _izinkan aku menjagamu," bisik Ino._

 _Genggaman tangan Sai membuat Ino lupa segalanya, termasuk hal yang sangat penting bahwa ia seharusnya melepaskan genggaman ini dan meninggalkan ruangan ini, ia harus pergi sebelum fajar. Jarum jam yang pendek bergerak melewati tiga angka, dan setelahnya Ino mulai terlelap._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **A Promise**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Malu banget sama _chapter_ ini soalnya lebay banget. Dan maafkan aku yang bikin tokohnya terlalu OOC. :'D

* * *

18へのおたんじょうびおめでとうございます、2016年11月20日。


	6. Chapter 6: A Promise

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Six

 **A Promise**

.

.

.

 _Mata yang selama lima jam tertutup, akhirnya membuka perlahan. Iris mata biru yang tampak seperti lautan yang menawan menunjukan jati dirinya. Saat titik fokus ditemukan, pemiliknya bangkit._

 _Ketika Ino sepenuhnya sadar, ia tidak bisa menutupi terkejutannya. Betapa bodohnya ia! Kenapa ia tidur di sini?!_

 _Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang mengusik pikiran Ino. Sai berbaring membelakanginya dan terdengar suara batuk berkali-kali._

 _Ino menyentuh bahu Sai_ _—_ _tidak peduli bahwa ia berada di sini dalam keadaan sembunyi-sembunyi karena saat ini keadaannya darurat_ _—_ _dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresinya. Kedua tangannya memegangi dadanya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya tampak kesakitan._

" _Sai, astaga!"_

 _Ino menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Sementara perawat datang, Ino mengusap punggung Sai dan berkata, "Tenang Sai."_

 _Mata Sai bergerak menatap Ino, bukti bahwa ia masih bisa merespon._

" _Pelan-pelan saja, tarik napas lewat hidung, lalu keluarkan lewat mulut."_

 _Sai mengikuti instruksi dari Ino._

" _Ulangi lagi, perlahan."_

 _Sai memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali mengatur napas seperti perintah Ino. Kemudian tubuhnya lemas dan ia bisa kembali bernapas walaupun masih tersisa sedikit sesak._

 _Tak lama, perawat mendesak masuk dan Ino dimohon keluar ruangan._

.

.

.

 _Dengan tangan bergetar, Ino mendorong gagang pintu yang dingin saat ia sentuh dan didapatinya Sai tengah duduk bersandar di kasurnya dan menatap tajam padanya. Ino tidak p_ _eduli, ia teta_ _p melangkah masuk dengan tegak. Sekarang, ia tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengunjunginya diam-diam, semuanya sudah terlanjur._

" _Apa maksudmu datang kemari lagi?!" suaranya keras._

 _Bibir Ino bergetar. "Aku hanya_ _—_ _"_

" _Apa yang harus kukatakan agar kau mengerti?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?! Melihatmu di sini membuatku sakit!"_

 _Ino menunduk, pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Sai dan tak peduli tentang apa pendapat Sai mengenai kalimat ini, yang penting ia menyampaikan kebenaran, "Selama ini… aku selalu mencintaimu, memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan." Ino menatap langsung ke mata Sai._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai diam dan mendengarkan, tidak menyela ucapan Ino. Dan Ino tidak bisa menghentikan pembicaraan ini di sini. Hatinya sudah terlanjur bicara dan apa pun konsekuensinya nanti, ia harus terima. Karena setidaknya, saat ini Sai bisa tahu apa yang selama ini Ino rasakan di balik senyumannya._

" _Karena kau jauh, aku melewatkan banyak hal yang penting." Tak terasa, air mata Ino mengalir. "Maka dari itu… aku tak ingin jauh darimu lagi, aku tak ingin melewatkan apa pun lagi."_

 _Saat ini Ino tak menemukan sedikit pun perubahan ekspresi Sai yang berarti, namun Ino terus bicara meski suaranya bergetar, "Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku yakin kehadiranku akan berguna bagimu."_

 _Ino berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran dan menyeka tangisannya. "Jadi, kumohon izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sampingmu mulai sekarang!" Ino terisak dan ia tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku sekarang, tapi aku akan membuatmu setidaknya menyukai kehadiranku!"_

 _Sai diam saja, ia hanya memandangi tangan kurusnya yang diinfus. Ia tampak tidak peduli tentang hal yang panjang lebar disampaikan oleh Ino, tapi itu justru membuat Ino tersenyum senang. Ketidakacuhan Sai setidaknya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan penolakan kasar._

 _Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, lalu datanglah suster sambil membawakan seporsi sarapan. Hal itu membuat atmosfer yang tegang seketika mencerah. Ino beruntung Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

" _Wah, waktunya sarapan," ucap Ino dengan ceria seraya meraih sarapan itu setelah suster berlalu, ia berusaha bersikap riang dan berpura-pura melupakan kesedihannya barusan. "Ayo buka mulutmu," Ino melanjutkan sambil menyodorkan sesendok_ oat.

 _Sai membuang wajah. "Aku bisa sendiri!" Ia merebut mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Ino, kemudian mencoba mengangarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, tapi nampaknya ia tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya lebih jauh dan hanya ekspresi sakit yang ia tampilkan saat ini_ _—_ _sakit pada tulang, bisa pada bahu, tangan, atau lengan adalah salah satu gejala_ hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.

" _Tidak usah memaksakan diri," kata Ino, lembut. Ia kemudian meraih mangkuk dan sendok itu dari tangan Sai dan memintanya membuka mulut untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Kali ini Sai p_ _asrah, ia membiarkan Ino memasukan makanan ke mulutnya. Wajah Sai yang_ _pucat pun memerah. "Kalau bukan karena kondisi tanganku, aku tidak akan pernah mau disuapi olehmu!" katanya setelah selesai mengunyah suapan pertama._

 _Ino tertawa. "Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara saat makan!" Ino menyumpal mulut Sai dengan makanan sebalum lelaki itu sempat bicara lagi._

 _Sekejap, Ino memejamkan matanya penuh syukur. Ya Tuhan, kali ini Sai mau mendengarkannya, bicara padanya, dan menerima bantuannya. Ia harap, Sai tak lagi membencinya suatu saat. Ino berjanji akan menjaga Sai._

.

.

.

 _Sai mendengus. Setelah menatap wajah Ino untuk beberapa saat, ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju jendela dengan gorden terbuka. "Kupikir setelah kemarin kau pulang, kau tak akan kembali lagi."_

 _Dengusan Sai dibalas tawa oleh Ino. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Kau pasti kesepian."_

" _Dan kehadiranmu itu membuatku muntah, lalu aku sama sekali tidak kesepian!" Wajah Sai masih belum mau mengarah kepada Ino._

 _Ino kembali tetawa. "Bercandamu lucu Sai."_

 _Sai mengelak. "Aku tidak bercanda!" Ia melotot menuju Ino._

 _Ino menumpahkan sebagian isi kantung yang tadi dibawanya. "Lihat! Aku membawa beberapa novel!"_

 _Sai mendengus pendek, mungkin kesal karena kata-katanya tidak didengarkan._

" _Yah, aku tidak tahu novel apa yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku membawa sebagian kecil novel yang ada di rumahku. Tapi jika kau sudah selesai membaca semua ini, aku berjanji akan membawakannya lagi."_

 _Kali ini Ino sudah mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi amarah Sai, ia hanya tidak perlu ditanggapi serius dan ia akan kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan marahnya._

 _Ino menunjukan novel yang cukup tebal._ "A Tale of Two Cities _ini salah satu favoritku!" Lalu menunjukan novel lain yang ia ambil dari kantung kainnya. "Dan ini_ Sense and Sensibility! _Astaga, novel ini menarik sekali! Emosinya benar-benar mengalir! Dan aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai gaya Austen yang memberikan dua opsi_ ending!" _Ino merogoh kantungnya lebih dalam, kemudian menunjukan novel yang lain lagi. "Lalu ini,_ The Convenient Marriage _adalah novel_ _—_ _"_

" _Astaga! Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?! Kau ini berisik sekali! Dan apa kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua novel-novel itu!"_

 _Tawa Ino kembali mengisi ruangan dingin di sana. "Kau kuizinkan bicara seperti itu jika kau sudah membaca minimal satu bab dari semua novel ini!"_

 _Sai mencibir. "Aku tidak suka membaca novel-novel dari zaman purba seperti itu!"_

 _Wajah Ino memerah kesal. "Berani-beraninya kau menghina karya sastra klasik!"_

 _Sai mengangkat bahu dengan santainya, terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."_

" _Kau pikir Les Mis_ _é_ _rables yang kau mainkan di SMA itu berasal karya sastra modern?!"_

 _Sai tersenyum miring. "Setidaknya Les Mis_ _é_ _rables memiliki bumbu aksi yang tidak membosankan, bahkan menegangkan! Tidak sep_ _erti novel termehek-mehek yang kau sodorkan itu!"_

 _Ino semakin sebal. "Kau tidak berhak bicara begitu karena kau belum membacatt—" lidah Ino tergigit,_ "ouch!"

 _Sebuah suara tawa keras tiba-tiba menyambar telinga Ino dan membuatnya bingung. Sat tertawa! Astaga, Sai sungguh-sungguh tertawa! Tawa lelaki itu membuat_ _perasaan senang yang Ino rindukan terbit di hatinya, dan membuat Ino mengingat Sai enam tahun yang lalu, Sai yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, Sai yang menyenangkan. Ino tak menyangka ia bisa melihat Sai yang ia rindukan lagi sekarang. Tiba-tiba mulut Ino beku._

" _Astaga! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tawaku lagi!" Sai memegangi perutnya dan ia masih tertawa._

 _Dahi Ino terangkat heran dan bicara seperti biasa seolah tidak ada keajaiban terjadi. "Tidak ada yang lucu di sini!"_

" _Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu saat lidahmu tergigit tadi!" Sai kembali tertawa. "Mungkin itu karena kau kualat sudah memarahiku."_

 _Ino bersedekap dan berpura-pura kesal. "Memangnya siapa di sini yang lebih sering marah-marah, hah?! Intinya, kau harus baca novel ini! Bila tidak membaca semuanya, paling tidak kau baca satu! Kau tahu bahuku hampir pendek sebelah karena membawa novel-novel ini?! Kau harus menghargainya!"_

" _Hei! Memangnya aku memintamu membawa itu semua?!"_

 _Ino melotot dan menggunakan tatapan paling membunuh yang ia miliki._

 _Sai mendengus._ "Fine! _Tapi berhentilah bicara!"_

 _Ino tersenyum. Ia membawakan novel-novel ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya membayangkan jika ia mendapat posisi seperti Sai, duduk di atas kasur sepanjang hari pasti sudah membuat Ino mati karena bosan._

 _Sai mengambil buku yang Ino sodorkan secara acak dan kemudian membukanya. Tidak seperti yang Ino duga bahwa Sai akan membacanya dengan separuh-separuh dengan melewat sepuluh halaman sekaligus. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sai membaca semuanya dari awal._

 _Ino sangat memerhatikan lelaki itu. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk sebelum mulai membaca, lalu saat membaca, mata Sai bergerak sangat cepat. Ia sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa membaca buku. Dan ekspresinya saat membaca… ya Tuhan… melihatnya membuat Ino merasa seperti berada di Hawai di tengah musim panas bukannya di London di musim dingin._

 _Ekspresi Sai selalu mengikuti suasana yang dituangkan novelis ke dalam tulisan mereka, dan Sai tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ino mengangkat senyumannya. Dilihat dari cara Sai membaca sekarang, tampaknya ia adalah seorang penikmat novel dan Ino tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya._

.

.

.

 _Ino membuka pintu, melangkah memasuki ruangan dan membuang napas ke udara dengan tenang. Ia merasa tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi lagi untuk datang ke sana dan ia tidak takut bila Sai akan mengusirnya karena Ino sudah mendapat kunci untuk menanganinya._

" _Sai, kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Ino saat duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang dan meletakkan tasnya di meja nakas saat melihat novel yang Ino pinjamkan tertutup dengan rapi di atas pangkuan Sai._

 _Alih-alih menjawab, Sai bertanya dengan malas sementara ia memindahkan_ channel _televisi dengan_ remote _yang dipegangnya, ia tampak sangat bosan dengan acara yang ada di televisi, "Haruskah kau datang ke mari setiap hari?"_

 _Ino berkata dengan percaya diri meski Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya, "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menilai buku sebelum membacanya. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai menghabiskannya dalam waktu satu hari." Ino yakin sekali buku itu sudah Sai lahap habis._

 _Sai masih menolak untuk menatap Ino, ia menggemertakkan rahangnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau membacanya karena…"_

 _Alis Ino terangkat sebelah. "Karena?"_

 _Sai mendesah gusar. "Karena bila tidak kulakukan, kau akan merengek berisik sekali."_

" _Ayolah Sai, berhentilah membenciku, oke? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah setelah berdebat denganku seharian?"_

 _Sai tidak bergeming. Namun Karena sinar matahari senja yang menyirami wajah Sai, Ino bisa dengan jelas mendapatkan jawaban dari lelaki itu meski hanya melihat ekspresinya. Dan jawaban yang Ino dapat adalah: Sai masih tidak berniat untuk mengubah sudut pandangnya mengenai Ino._

 _Akan tetapi Ino merasa hari ini Sai tampak berbeda. Biasanya Sai akan memarahinya dan mengusirnya dengan keras, tapi saat ini ia tampak pasif. Namun justru hal ini membuat Ino merasa cemas. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan wajahnya bertambah pucat, lalu alat bantu pernapasan tidak bisa terlepas dari hidungnya._

 _Ino mengamati meja nakas di samping ranjang Sai. Makanan di sana benar-benar utuh belum tersentuh membuat Ino semakin cemas._

" _Sai, kau harus makan." Ino meraih makanan itu dan membuka plastiknya. Melihat makanan ini membuat Ino sedih. Seperti apakah rasa sakit yang Sai rasakan selama Ino pergi sampai ia tidak bisa menyentuh makanannya?_

" _Aku tidak lapar."_

" _Sai, kau baik-baik saja?" Jantung Ino berdegup menunggu jawaban dari Sai, dan lebih tepatnya Ino menanyakan keadaan hati Sai._

 _Lelaki berwajah pucat di seberang mata Ino itu hanya diam. Matanya tampak sayu dan ia kelihatan sangat lelah, lelah pikiran._

" _Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil inisiatif._

 _Ino merasa tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sai. Hal ini sungguh mengejutkan. Ino ingat saat pertama kali Sai menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut adalah ketika lelaki itu sedang mengigau di tengah malam, tetapi saat ini Ino dapat memastikan bahwa Sai sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan._

" _Aku baik-baik saja," suara serak menyusul genggaman tangan itu yang sama-sama membuat Ino tercekat. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Bila biasanya Sai menatapanya dengan penuh kebencian, kali ini ia tampak ketakutan._

 _Sai yang semula duduk tegap di atas kasur, kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, Ino."_

 _Ino meneguk ludah saat mendengar Sai menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. "Memangnya kenapa bila aku datang?" Ino kembali duduk di kursi bundar yang semula ia duduki._

 _Sai membuang muka, wajahnya ia hadapkan menuju jendela yang mengarah ke taman rumah sakit yang dibanjiri sinar surya senja._

 _Tangan Sai yang kurus dengan lembut Ino genggam dengan kedua tangannya. "Sai, ceritakan padaku."_

" _Jangan membuat semuanya lebih sulit, Ino!"_

 _Ino bisa merasakan ada kesedihan di balik bentakan itu. Namun semuanya tiba-tiba terlupakan saat Ino melihat mata Sai berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya air matanya turun dan terjatuh perlahan. Ino menyeka tangisan Sai dan mengigit bibir, mendadak ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan ia ikut menangis._

 _Tangisan Ino terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan dengan Sai. Ino tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu apa alasan ia menangis tetapi ia sangat sedih dan rasanya paru-parunya menderita karena kekurangan asupan oksigen._

" _Jangan menangis." Suara Sai terdengar sangat lembut, tetapi perintah Sai yang lembut itu justru tidak Ino patuhi._

 _Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Sai dan menangis di dada lelaki itu. "Sai…" suara Ino bergetar. "Menangislah, Sai! Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak menangis, jadi menangislah! Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku sebelum kau berhenti menangis."_

 _Saat itulah Ino merasakan Sai membalas pelukannya dan lelaki itu menangis di bahunya. Suara tangisan lelaki itu tidak keras dan isakannya hanya terdengar samar. Tetapi… kesedihan yang selama ini Sai tanggung, Ino bisa merasakan bahwa semuanya terlepas dari bahu Sai meski hanya dengan menangis pelan sesaat._

 _Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum._

 _Ino sempat menyesali dirinya karena terpesona di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang. Tapi ya Tuhan, meski Sai pucat karena sedang sakit, ia tetap tampak seperti pangeran yang menyelinap dari dunia dongeng. Senyuman Sai begitu menawan._

" _Terima kasih." Suara Sai terdengar hangat menyapa telinga Ino._

 _Ino membalas senyuman Sai. "Sama-sama."_

 _Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan keheningan mengisi sore itu, Ino baru teringat bahwa Sai belum makan sama sekali dan berusaha melupakan kejadian belasan menit lalu serta mencairkan suasana._

" _Sai, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Kau tidak mau melukai lambungmu, 'kan?"_

 _Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berselera."_

 _Ino menyendok makanan itu dan mengangkatnya. "Hanya sedikit saja." Wajah Ino memelas._

" _Rasanya tidak enak."_

" _Kau tetap harus mengisi perutmu agar cepat sembuh."_

" _Aku tidak bisa sembuh."_

" _Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!" Ino hampir kesulitan menahan emosinya saat mendengar alasan dari Sai. Apa sih maksudnya dengan 'tidak bisa sembuh', lelaki itu menyebalkan sekali! Ino memutuskan langsung menyuapi Sai dengan keputusan secara sepihak._

" _Tidak enak," keluhnya walaupun ia tetap mengunyah._

" _Bersabarlah, makanan itu baik untukmu."_

 _Setelah suapan yang kelima, Sai membekap mulutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mau muntah. Sementara Ino dengan cekatan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil baskom dari sana. Setelah Sai menerima baskomnya, ia memuntahkan makanannya dan batuk-batuk sementara Ino mengusap dan menepuk tengkuk Sai dengan lembut._

 _Ino mengambil segelas air hangat dan menyodorkannya pada Sai dan Sai meneguknya dengan tenang. Ino membantu Sai berbaring lalu mencuci baskom itu._

 _Sekembalinya Ino dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Sai sedang berbaring lemah lalu Ino melangkah perlahan dan duduk di dekat Sai._

" _Maaf merepotkanmu."_

 _Ino menggenggam tangan Sai dan tak ada kata yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang sehingga Ino hanya diam._

" _Ino, kau pulanglah sebelum aku semakin merepotkanmu."_

 _Ino mengangkat senyumannya walaupun sulit demi membangun semangat Sai. "Aku akan pulang jika keadaanmu sudah membaik."_

 _Hati Ino perih memandang Sai. Lelaki itu terpejam sekarang._

Hypertrophic Chadiomiopathy _adalah penyakit genetik yang langka dan belum ditemukan obat untuk menyebuhkannya. Setahu Ino, sejauh ini baru ditemukan obat untuk menawar rasa sakit dan membantu kerja jantung. Itulah yang dikatakan dokter pada Ino. Tapi apapun yang dokter utarakan, Ino selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan mukjizatnya pada Sai, Ino yakini itu._

 _Dan mari garis bawahi kata 'genetik'._

 _Ino menangis._

 _Genetik artinya Sai menderita penyakit ini bukan karena kesalahan gaya hidup atau apapun, tetapi karena ia mengalami cacat lahir. Artinya ia mengidap penyakit ini sejak lahir, dan artinya ia sudah merasa sakit sejak ia lahir. Kemudian artinya Sai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri saat menyelamatkan nyawa Ino beberapa tahun silam._

 _Ya, kata_ Hypertrophic Cardiomiopathy _selalu membawa Ino pada kenangan itu. Sehingga kini, Ino menemani Sai tidak hanya karena mencintainya, tetapi juga karena membalas budi yang tidak pernah bisa ia lunasi dengan apapun._

 _Ino menggenggam tangan Sai dengan kedua tangannya begitu erat. Sedangkan ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi Sai dalam tangis._

.

.

.

" _Ino, sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu datang ke mari setiap hari. Kau memangnya tidak kuliah?" tanya Sai begitu Ino datang di pagi hari._

" _Tenang saja, Sai. Aku sedang libur kuliah dan tugas-tugas sudah kuselesaikan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

 _Sai batuk lalu menjawab dengan lemah, "Seperti biasa."_

" _Kau sudah makan sarapanmu?"_

" _Mereka tidak mau masuk ke tubuhku."_

 _Ino menyodorkan sekotak makanan. "Aku membuatkan ini untukmu, kuharap ini tidak membuatmu mual."_

 _Sai menerimanya lalu membuka kotak itu, isinya setumpuk_ sandwitch.

" _Sini biar aku suapkan."_

" _Maaf merepotkan."_

 _Ino dengan senang hati menyuapi Sai. Sesungguhnya Ino merasa heran dengan sikap Sai yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sekarang ia begitu lembut, sopan, dan ramah. Sosok Sai yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok Sai yang menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan maut. Sai-nya sudah kembali._

" _Enak tidak?" Ino bertanya dalam keraguan._

 _Senyuman Sai terangkat di bibirnya. "Enak kok."_

 _Ino bersyukur._

" _Makanan apa yang kau suka, Ino?" ujar Sai di sela sarapannya._

"Fish and chips, kalau kau?"

"Sandwich."

 _Ino tertawa. "Jangan bercanda."_

" _Aku serius." Sai masih tersenyum sambil mengunyah_ sandwich _dari Ino._

 _Setelah sampai pada suapan terakhir, Ino sangat bersyukur karena Sai menghabiskan makananya tanpa keluhan. Meski hanya makanan ringan, Ino senang karena perut Sai sudah terisi._

 _Ino mengeluarkan_ handphone _dari tasnya. "Sai, ayo kita_ selfie."

" _Kau tidak lihat penampilanku?" Sai memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya, tangannya yang diinfus, dan menyentuh selang yang terpasang di hidungnya. "Aku tidak mau."_

 _Ino mulai merajuk. "Ayolah Sai, sekali saja."_

" _Tidak mau."_

" _Kau tampan, Sai!"_

" _Tidak, aku jelek."_

 _Ino mengangkat kameranya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera di atas layar. "Mau tidak mau kau harus tersenyum ke kamera, Sai."_

 _Sai terkekeh. "Beginilah caramu memaksaku." Sai melepaskan selang yang terpasang di hidungnya. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum menuju kamera dan setelah sekali Ino menyentuh layar, hasilnya segera mereka lihat._

" _Penampilanmu sama sekali tidak buruk," ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan foto mereka barusan._

 _Sebelum Sai menjawab, ia membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan membungkuk kemudian batuk sementara tangannya yang lain menekan dadanya._

 _Ino seketika panik. "Sai! Biar kupanggilkan dokter!"_

 _Suara batuk Sai mengisi ruangan di sana. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya kelelahan," jawab Sai setelah mengatur napas dan berbaring._

" _Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ino membantu Sai memasang alat bantu pernapasannya._

 _Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Kau jangan membuatku takut."_

" _Takut aku mati?" Sai tertawa._

" _Sai! Itu tidak lucu!" Ino mengerutkan dagunya dan melipat dahinya._

" _Itu pasti akan terjadi." Lelaki itu tersenyum namun pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Ino. "Karena itu, sudah kubilang kau jangan datang menemaniku."_

 _Kali ini Ino benar-benar marah. Penuturan lelaki itu sungguh tidak bisa diterima. "Kau! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!"_

 _Ekspresi Sai terkejut, tetapi ia tetap diam membiarkan Ino berkata lebih lanjut._

" _Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Kau pikir kenapa aku datang ke sini setiap hari?!"_

 _Sai masih diam dan masih bertahan di tempat seraya menatap Ino dengan lekat._

 _Ino menangis, dan tetap berkata dengan suara keras, "Aku mencintaimu! Aku masih mencintaimu!" Ino menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak hari di mana kau menyelamatkanku di jalan raya!" Tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak saat itu, kau tahu itu! Dan kau pikir aku mempermasalahkan penyakitmu?!"_

 _Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu tak sanggup lagi memandang Sai yang tengah memandangnya. Ino lari. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya dengan berhenti menemui Sai untuk sementara waktu sebelum kembali lagi ke sana dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Ino pasti sudah mendapat dosa yang besar dengan memarahi seorang pasien di rumah sakit._

 _Ino berlari menuju taman rumah sakit dan membiarkan dirinya dihujani kepingan bunga es yang indah dan beku serta membiarkan air matanya kering oleh angin dingin yang berembus menyapu wajahnya. Padahal kemarin matahari menampakkan sinarnya, tapi kini cuaca kembali beku. Sepertinya cuaca sangat memahami perasaan Ino._

 _Di sana Ino duduk sendirian dan menunduk, merenungkan kalimat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Sai nanti._

 _Ino mendesah dan mendapati uap putih melayang dari mulutnya. Ia menyesal karena kurang mampu mengontrol emosinya barusan dan malah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan._

 _Ino bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah perasaan Sai setelah mendengar perkataan Ino tadi? Desahan napas Ino bisa ia dengar sendiri. Sai pasti akan berpikir Ino adalah gadis paling aneh sedunia dan gadis paling memalukan sedunia._

 _Ino membungkuk dan menopangkan dahinya ke tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Bagaimana ini? Lagi-lagi Ino mengacaukan semuanya. Padahal sekarang Sai sudah bersikap lebih baik padanya. Jika Ino kembali ke sana, Ino tak yakin Sai mau menerimanya kembali._

 _Setelah cukup lama membuang waktu di taman itu sendirian, suara langkah yang diseret-seret di atas tumpukan salju membuat seketika tubuh Ino menegak dan wajahnya terangkat serta matanya membulat._

 _Sai dengan postur tubuh yang bungkuk berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum._

 _Dada Ino mendadak panas. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ayo biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar!" Ino menahan punggung Sai yang hampir_ _ambruk dengan lengannya._

 _Ino menerima jawaban dari suara Sai yang serak, "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."_

 _Jawaban polos dari Sai membuat Ino merasa semakin berdosa. "Sai, sepertinya kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan, ya?" Ino memapah Sai menuju bangku taman yang sedari tadi Ino duduki. "Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu, kau tunggu di sini ya? Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa," tutur Ino setelah memastikan Sai duduk dengan posisi yang benar._

 _Lagi-lagi tangan Sai menahan Ino pergi. "Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku bersusah payah mencarimu? Kau menyebalkan."_

" _Astaga, Sai! Ini bukan waktu bagi kita untuk bercanda."_

 _Sai batuk-batuk dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa menjawab._

 _Melihat keadaan Sai yang seperti ini, Ino semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Udara di sini sangat dingin dan Sai hanya mengenakan piama pasien yang tipis sementara Ino hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang juga tipis. Ia tidak bisa memberikan penghangat apapun untuk Sai._

 _Napas Sai tersengal-sengal dan ia tampak mengigil. Ino tidak punya pilihan lain. Ino kembali duduk dan memeluk Sai._

" _Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk bersamaku di sini sebentar lagi?" Suara Sai yang kecil dan serak terdengar telinga Ino sementara ia terus memeluk Sai dan mengusap punggungnya._

 _Suara Sai yang terdengar memohon membuat Ino tak tega meninggalkan Sai walaupun demi mencari dokter. "Iya, tapi sebentar saja, ya?"_

 _Ino bisa merasakan anggukan Sai di bahunya kemudian Sai melepakan pelukan dari Ino dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung bangku. Lelaki itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Ino._

 _Ino tidak bisa melihat wajah Sai dari posisinya sekarang, tetapi ia merasa Sai sedang tersenyum. Dan Ino tiba-tiba berkata di luar kesadarannya sendiri setelah meneguk ludahnya yang pahit dengan susah payah, "Sai… kurasa kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku."_

 _Beberapa waktu berselang sebelum Sai menjawab dengan pelan dan sedikit terbata beserta napas yang tidak teratur, "Suatu saat… jika kau bahagia bersamaku… barulah saat itu aku akan mengungkap rahasiaku padamu."_

 _Bibir Ino bergetar dan pipinya kembali basah. "Berjanjilah!"_

 _Sai tidak merespon perintah Ino sama sekali dan Ino membenci posisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat ekspresi Sai. "Berjanjilah!"_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban._

 _Suara Ino semakin keras, "Berjanjilah, Sai!"_

 _Barulah saat itu Ino bisa mendengar jawaban Sai meski begitu pelan dan samar, seperti Sai berjarak begitu jauh darinya,_ "Yes, I promise."

 _Kemudian Ino tidak mempu menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis begitu keras di tengah kesendirian dan masih belum bergerak dari posisinya semula. Perasaan bertubi-tubi dengan kuat menyerangnya sehingga air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

 **A Desperation**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Tadinya aku gak mau bikin _chapter_ ini bersambung, tapi ternyata jadinya lebih panjang dari yang aku duga. Jadi chapter ini aku pecah jadi dua. Tapi berhubung November sebentar lagi selesai, _chapter_ depan bakal di- _update_ cepet soalnya masih ada dua _chapter_ lagi yang belum di- _update_. Terima kasih untuk kesabaran kalian! :D


	7. Chapter 7: A Desperation

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

 **A Desperation**

.

.

.

 _Ino menghabiskan hari itu dengan tangisannya. Ino tidak peduli sebanyak apapun orang mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar, tetapi Ino tidak mau dengar._

 _Hidupnya kelabu, dan mereka yang menyuruh Ino bersabar adalah mereka yang tidak mengerti apa yang Ino rasakan meski sama-sama ditinggalkan._

 _Ino bangkit dari duduknya sambil terus menyeka air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dengan sapu tangan putih._

 _Ino berjalan lurus ke depan dengan hati-hati dan tubuh yang lemas. Ino tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara tangisannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kedua kakinya yang terus melangkah ke depan dengan perlahan, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain pikirannya yang kalut, hatinya yang hancur, dan tubuhnya yang remuk._

 _Kedua kaki Ino berhenti bergerak ketika sampai di tempat kekasihnya berbaring. Ia tertidur dengan ekspresi yang datar. Ino tak kuasa memandang wajahnya sehingga tangisannya semakin kuat. Lelaki itu tampak tidak tenang._

 _Kepergian Sai sudah cukup membuat Ino terpukul dan melihat Sai sekarang membuatnya semakin terpukul. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan ekspresi Sai, tetapi Ino merasa Sai tidak tenang entah kenapa. Dan itu tidak hanya membuat hati Ino sakit, namun lebih jauh dari itu: mati._

 _Di tengah ramainya kerabat dan teman Sai dalam suasana duka, Ino terus saja menangis di samping peti sampai kedua orang tua Sai menghampirinya._

" _Nona Yamanaka," sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang berwajah oriental._

" _Ino, lama tidak bertemu. Maaf aku baru sempat menemuimu sekarang," susul seorang wanita yang Ino kenali, Mrs. Shimura._

 _Mata wanita itu sangat bengkak, tetapi tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Nampaknya ia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan air matanya. Dan saat kedua orang ini menghampiri Ino, Ino sebisa mungkin bersikap formal dan sopan sehingga ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tangisannya meski hanya sementara._

" _Aku sangat menyesal karena membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian."_

 _Jelas sekali, Ino mendapati wanita itu berjuang menahan tangisannya._

" _Aku bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia…" Mrs. Shimura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara Mr. Shimura mengusap punggung istrinya._

 _Ino mengangguk dan merapatkan rahangnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak perlu sungkan, aku tulus melakukannya." Ino tersenyum meski batinnya menjerit. "Saya sangat mencintai putra Nyonya dan Tuan."_

 _Wanita di hadapan Ino menangis dan pria di sampingnya memeluk wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Nak._ You were his miracle," _ucap ayah Sai. "Sai pasti sangat bahagia dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu."_

 _Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan._

.

.

.

 _Langit London begitu kelabu, kelam, dan menyedihkan. Tetapi bila seluruh penghuni London bisa melihat cuaca di hati Ino, mereka akan mengunci pintu, menghidupkan semua lampu, menyalakan perapian, minum coklat panas dengan_ marshmallow, _dan mengenakan pakaian paling tebal yang mereka punya._

 _Hati Ino lebih gelap dibandingkan langit London, lebih dingin, dan lebih menyedihkan. Seolah dunia sedang kiamat, di mana hati, pikiran dan raga kehilangan arah._

 _Ino sudah sering sekali mengalami perihnya hidup di dunia yang jahat ini, tetapi belum pernah ada kenyataan yang sekejam ini menikam hatinya dari segala penjuru. Ino tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Ino bahkan merasa ia menanggung segala kesedihan yang ada di dunia ini. Ino merasa tidak ada lagi lantai yang bisa ia tapaki. Ino merasa… ia tak punya alasan untuk hidup._

 _Impian Ino adalah hidup bahagia, tetapi bila sumber kebahagiaan di dunianya sudah direnggut habis tak bersisa, apakah ia mempunyai jiwa yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi berbagai persoalan hidup yang tak terhitung?_

 _Jangan bercanda, selama ini Ino sudah menghadapi segala kenyataan hidup yang pahit dengan sabar, tetapi ini sudah di ujung batas kemampuannya. Wajah Ino menengadah menghadapi butiran salju yang terus turun._

 _London dan musim dingin! Dua kata itu sangat memuakkan! Mereka menyimpan memori yang Ino benci. Seluruh warna yang Ino punya telah mereka rebut! Ino benci! Ia benci London dan musim dingin!_

 _Ino kemudian memandang jauh ke bawah dan mencengkeram pagar_ stainless _yang dingin. Di bawah sana ada sungai mengalir, sungai yang dingin. Ino bertanya-tanya, apakah airnya yang dingin itu bisa membekukan hatinya yang terluka ini? Apakah airnya yang mengalir itu bisa membawa sakitnya hanyut?_

 _Ino melompat melewati pagar dan menarik napas dengan dalam sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Ia harap Tuhan mengerti situasi yang Ino miliki dan mempertemukannya dengan Sai juga Deidara. "Dei_ -nii, _Sai, aku akan menyusul kalian." Ino melumpuhkan keseimbangannya sehingga ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai tersebut._

 _Ia tak menyadari apapun setelah itu, selain suara Sai yang samar memanggil-manggil namanya._

.

.

.

Ino memandangi Sai dengan bibir bergetar dan mata berlinang. "Sai…" Suaranya akan membuat telinga orang yang mendengarnya kesakitan.

Sekarang Ino sudah sembuh dari amnesia parsialnya, Ino sudah mengingat kembali mengenai pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, Deidara, dan Sai. Dan ia kini sadar, amnesianya ini disebabkan karena ia yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Sai memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi dan mendesah berat sebelum bicara dengan nada yang sulit digambarkan, "Kau sudah ingat."

Ino tidak bisa melepaskan Sai dari netranya. Meski tidak masuk akal, Ino tetap mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Sai…"

Sai masih belum mau menatap Ino. "Padahal aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah meningatku lagi."

Saat mendengar kata-kata Sai itulah Ino merasa kesal. Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan hal itu?! 'Berharap tidak ingat' ia bilang?! _"Baka!_ Kenapa kau ingin aku melupakanmu, hah?!"

Sai hanya bergeming. Ia menghempaskan pandangan jauh ke depan, menyusuri hamparan salju yang siap mencair dan sesekali menelan ludah yang terasa pahit mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Tidak peduli Sai memperhatikan Ino atau tidak, Ino terus berbicara dengan suara keras, "Akan semakin menyedihkan jika aku tetap melupakanmu!" Namun kemudian suara Ino melembut. "Kau tidak mengerti, bagiku kau adalah bagian dari diriku." Air mata Ino kembali turun, dan matanya mengarah ke bawah. "Jadi, aku bukanlah Ino jika tidak mengingat Sai."

Sai mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menyorot Ino dengan pandangannya. Suara gadis itu membuat Sai merasa sakit. Ia tidak suka melihat Ino seperti ini, dan yang membuatnya lebih tidak suka adalah: ia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk mencipatakan senyuman di wajah Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku jika aku tetap mengingatmu! Aku akan tetap memilih untuk selalu meningatmu!"

Ino memang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sai pergi begitu cepat sampai ia merasa tak ada lagi tempat yang bisa ia tuju, sampai ia merasa tak ada lagi semangat yang mampu menopang tubuhnya, sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Tapi, setelah Sai ada di sini sekarang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ino bahagia, walaupun hanya Ino satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa melihatnya, menyentuhnya, dan mendengar suaranya. Ino tetap bahagia hingga ia tidak peduli pada dunia.

Ino menutup wajahnya, ia terus menangis dan bicara dengan suara tersendat, "Dan aku… aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Aku tidak peduli jika orang akan berpikir aku tidak waras, selama kau ada di sini… aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sai menunduk dan meremas dahinya, bagaimana bisa ia pergi sementara keadaan Ino seperti ini? "Tidak bisa…" _Ino, jangan membuat segalanya lebih sulit bagiku._

Sungguh, Sai menginginkan hidup lebih lama. Sai ingin tetap berada di sini, ia ingin menemani Ino sepanjang umur Ino. Ia ingin melindunginya, ingin bersamanya dan tertawa bersama. Tapi selama ini Sai hanya bisa merencanakan dan Tuhan yang menentukan. Sai tetap harus pergi.

Tapi, karena ia memiliki janji pada Ino, Sai bersyukur ia diberi kesempatan untuk kembali. Meski sebentar, tetapi jika waktunya ia gunakan untuk melihat Ino lagi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sai sangat bahagia melebihi apapun.

Dan Sai… tidak mau waktunya yang berharga ini digunakan untuk melihat tangis Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa selamanya di sini?" Ino ketakutan menunggu jawaban dari Sai. Selama ini, Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan doa Ino. Jadi untuk kali ini saja Ino berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya dengan mengizinkan Sai tetap bersamanya, selamanya.

Sai tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Ino, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Sesungguhnya Sai ingin menangis karena setelah ini ia tidak bisa menyentuh Ino lagi, tidak bisa hadir di sisi Ino lagi. Tetapi, di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia tidak ingin air mata menampakkan diri di wajahnya. Sai ingin pergi dengan senyuman mengiringinya.

"Jangan pergi, Sai." Ino menggenggam tangan Sai yang tengah menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau ingat? Ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan darimu yang ingin kau ketahui, dan aku berjanji padamu untuk mengatakannya saat kau sudah bahagia bersamaku."

Segelintir kalimat yang Sai lontarkan dengan suara lembut itu mengagetkan Ino. Ino tidak ingin Sai memenuhi janjinya! Jika janji Sai terpenuhi, maka…

"Ino, karena sekarang kau sudah merasa bahagia di sisiku, aku ingin memenuhi janjiku padamu saat itu."

"Jangan katakan Sai!" Ino memekik.

"Ino…"

Ino menutup telinga dan berteriak keras. "Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Selama ini…"

"Kumohon berhenti bicara!" Sekeras apapun Ino berusaha menutupi telinganya dan berteriak, suara Sai tetap tertangkap telinga Ino.

"Jauh sebelum kau mengenalku…"

"Sai, _please! Shut up!"_

"Aku sangat dan selalu mencintaimu." Sai tersenyum lega dan mendesah. Akhirnya… ia mengatakannya juga. Meski batinnya menangis, tidak ingin meninggalkan Ino, tapi Sai merasa lega janjinya pada Ino terpenuhi. Dengan ini, urusan Sai dengan dunia telah selesai. Sai bisa pergi.

Ino memukul dada Sai dengan tangan terkepal. "Kau jahat, Sai!" Ino menjerit.

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf sudah bersikap jahat padamu selama ini, baik saat _prom night_ maupun di rumah sakit."

Sudah sejak lama Ino memimpikan Sai mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, Ino sangat mengidam-idamkan kisahnya dengan Sai yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang saling mencintai. Dan saat ini Sai sudah mewujudkan mimpi Ino. Tapi bila mengatakannya berarti Sai akan pergi selamanya, Ino lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu seumur hidupnya. Bahkan bila itu artinya Sai tidak mencintainya, melihat Sai bahagia dengan gadis lain akan terasa jauh baik dibandingkan merasakan perasaan yang sama namun ditinggalkan.

Ino terus memukuli Sai namun setelah pukulan yang kesekian kalinya, Sai meraih kedua tangan Ino dan menghentikannya. "Maaf, Ino. Kehadiranku hanya selalu membuatmu sedih."

"Itu tidak benar, bodoh!"

Ya Tuhan, Sai tidak ingin meninggalkan Ino, Sai ingin berada di sampinnya. Tapi, setidaknya bila hal itu tidak bisa diwujudkan, Sai menginginkan sedikit waktu lagi baginya untuk bicara pada Ino. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Sai sampaikan pada Ino, tapi bila waktunya tak cukup untuk memberikannya kesempatan mengatakan semuanya pun, Sai sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Jangan terlalu sering begadang dan minum kopi. Berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup bahagia dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang kuat, pria yang mampu menemanimu dan menjagamu seumur hidupnya," Sai terkekeh dan pandangannya menyayu, "tidak sepertiku."

Ino menyusup kedalam pelukan Sai. "Tidak! Tidak ada pria semacam itu untukku karena hatiku hanya untukmu! _I just wanna grow old with you!"_

Perlahan Sai merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa hampa, tetapi ia tidak pusingkan. Sai terus mendekap Ino dan mengusap rambutnya. Kemudian ia menyentuh kedua bagian pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum menatap lurus ke matanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. _"Sorry, but I can't."_

Senyuman Sai untuknya, sentuhan Sai untuknya, tatapan mata Sai untuknya… apakah ini akan jadi yang terakhir untuk Ino? Sebanyak apapun Ino mencegah Sai pergi, lelaki itu pasti akan pergi. Jadi, Ino akan mulai menikmati kembali malam ini. Ia putuskan untuk menikamti saat-saat terakhirnya.

Wajah Sai mendekati Ino, dan secara perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ino. Mata Ino terpejam dan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sai di atas kedua bahu lelaki itu. Air mata Ino sudah kering dihapus jemari Sai. Ciuman yang lembut ini mempersiapkan Ino untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sai akan pergi meninggalkannya sebentar lagi.

Bibir mereka beradu dan wajah mereka bergerak-gerak menikmati kasih sayang yang masing-masing mereka terima. Pembuktian kisah cinta mereka ini terus berlangsung hangat meski di tengah musim salju serta langit malam. Mereka semua—semesta langit dan hamparan salju yang siap meleleh—takjub menyaksikan cinta sejati yang menikmati waktunya tanpa peduli pada dunia.

Ino tersenyum. Kemudian saat matanya terbuka perlahan, Ino tidak menemukan Sai di sana. Ia mendapati dirinya sendirian di taman gelap tengah malam yang semula cerah gemerlapan karena kehadiran Sai.

Namun sungguh jelas Ino mendengar suara Sai dalam hatinya, _"Good bye_ Ino _-chan, I can't describe how much I love you."_

.

.

.

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan waktu_

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan keadaan_

 _Kau datang di saat ku membutuhkanmu_

 _Dari masalah hidupku_

 _Bersamanya_

 _Semakinku menyayangimu_

 _Semakinku harus melepasmu dari hidupku_

 _Tak ingin lukai hatimu lebih dari ini_

 _Kita tak mungkin terus bersama_

 _Suatu saat nanti kau akan dapatkan_

 _Seorang yang akan dampingi hidupmu_

 _Biarkan ini menjadi kenangan_

 _Dua hati yang tak pernah menyatu_

 _Maafkan aku yang biarkanmu_

 _Masuk ke dalam hidupku ini_

 _Maafkan aku yang harus melepasmu_

 _Walau ku tak ingin_

 _Semakin terasa cintamu_

 _Semakinku harus melepasmu dari hidupku_

 _Tak ingin lukai hatimu lebih dari ini_

 _Kita tak mungkin terus bersama_

 _I will let you go_

Lagu yang diam-diam disenandungkan hati Sai saat ia mengusir Ino di rumah sakit. Dan saat ini, lagu itu bisa mencapai hati Ino. Sebuah lagu yang menembus ruang dan waktu.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Sai, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Lihat? Sekarang aku sudah menemukan pria itu, apa kau senang?" Ino mengusap batu nisan di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Pria tampan di samping Ino tersenyum, ia adalah seorang pria yang bijak. Dennis tidak pernah cemburu mengenai Sai. 'Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu', begitulah yang dipikirkannya. Selama saat ini pandangan Ino selalu mengarah padanya, Dennis cukup senang dan tidak peduli ke mana hati istrinya berlabuh di masa lampau.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Kya! Maafin aku ceritanya berakhir kaya gini! Tapi jangan bunuh aku ya?! :') Dari awal sejak bikin cerita ini, alur dari awal sampe akhir—kecuali festival—udah ada di kepala aku! Maafkan aku! :'O

Oh iya, sekedar pengen bagi-bagi cerita. Sebenernya cerita di _fanfiction_ ini ada di kepala aku sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi baru aku tulis sekarang. Awalnya terinspirasi dari _anime_ _Ano Hana,_ itu pun kalau kalian penasaran. :D

Setelah baca _chapter_ ini, kalian jadi sadar kalo kata 'menembus' di kalimat 'Sai berusaha menembus lautan manusia yang penuh sesak' dari _chapter_ tiga itu bukan metafora ya? ;)

Takut ada yang penasaran, lagu di atas itu judulnya Melepasmu dari Drive. Tadinya mau aku _translate_ ke bahasa Inggris, tapi takut _feel-_ nya gak dapet. Jadi aku masukin apa adanya aja. :'D

Aku juga minta maaf buat segudang kesalahan dan kekurangan di _fanfiction_ ini, mulai dari _typo,_ bahasa, deskripsi, sama _setting._ Ngomong-ngomong soal _setting,_ aku belum pernah nyentuh yang namanya salju dan aku belum pernah nginjekin kaki di London sekali pun. Jadi, maaf banget kalo deskripsi tentang _setting_ tempatnya kurang! :'(

Lalu, makasih buat semua pembaca, baik yang udah _review_ dan yang belum _review,_ baik yang udah nge- _follow_ dan yang belum nge- _follow_ , juga baik yang udah nge- _fav_ dan yang belum nge- _fav._ Pokoknya makasih buat kalian semua karena udah bersedia baca cerita aku sampai sejauh ini. Dan buat _reviewers,_ kata-kata dari kalian bikin aku semangat, makasih banget! _I love you guys!_ Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. :)

 _Especially,_ makasih buat panitia _event_ Flore 2016 yang bersedia meluangkan waktu buat _event_ ini, panitianya sampai ngebom _review_ pula! Semoga, waktu yang kalian abisin buat bikin _event_ ini bikin SaiIno makin eksis! :D

Satu hal lagi, nanti aku bakalan _update_ lagi _fic_ ini. Tapi aku gak nyebut itu _'chapter',_ melainkan _'hidden chapter'._ Dan menurut aku, adegan di _hidden chapter_ itu termasuk adegan penting. _So, don't miss it!_ ;)

 _Oh! And the last,_ buat Dennis temenku! Maaf aku pinjem nama kamu, haha! XD Soalnya waktu aku nonton film _Dennis The Menace,_ aku jadi _engeuh_ kalau nama kamu itu kaya nama ala-ala barat gitu, jadi aku pake aja ya? :D


	8. Hidden Chapter: His Memories

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

- _Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Universe setting out of character_.

\- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Supernatural, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Mystery._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2016.

* * *

 **A Story of Fond Memories**

.

.

.

Hidden Chapter

 **His Memories**

.

.

.

"Mom! Mom!" _Sai menjerit kesakitan seraya menekan dadanya._

"Oh my God! _Sai!" Mrs. Shimura segera membawa Sai ke rumah sakit. Belakangan ini penyakit anak tunggalnya ini sering kambuh, hal ini membuatnya selalu siaga meski ia tidak bisa mencegah kepanikannya._

 _Ketika Sai sudah selesai diperiksa, ia terpejam dengan tenang di ranjang rumah sakit dengan bantuan alat pernapasan berupa selang yang dipasang di lubang hidungnya._

 _Dokter tua yang memeriksa Sai menatap Mrs. Shimura dengan sendu dan menjelaskan pada wanita itu tentang hasil pemeriksaannya dan meninggalkan Mrs. Shimura sendirian. Kala itu Mrs. Shimura tidak mampu mencegah air matanya. Lalu Mr. Shimura datang dengan tergesa-gesa._

" _Bagaimana? Apa katanya?" tanya pria berwajah Asia itu._

 _Medeline Shimura hanya menggelengkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya dan kepalanya terus saja tertunduk. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengontrol tangisannya sehingga ia terisak._

 _Mr. Shimura tampak sedih, ia memeluk istrinya dan mengusap punggungnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun._

 _Sementara itu, untuk sesaat Sai mengintip kedua orang tuanya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sejak tadi ia memang tidak tertidur, hanya sedikit istirahat karena kelelahan. Tapi ketika mendengar suara tangis ibunya, ia segera bangkit._

 _Setelah beberapa saat mengamati mereka, Sai membalikan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Sekarang umurnya sudah lima belas tahun, lalu digunakan untuk apa waktu yang ia habiskan selama lima belas tahun ini selain merepotkan orang tuanya?_

 _Sai selalu saja begini, terkena serangan, masuk rumah sakit, kemudian orang tuanya bersedih di belakangnya dan tertawa di depannya. Kejadian seperti ini sering sekali terjadi sehingga ia berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin merepotkan dan membuat lebih banyak orang lain lagi merasa sedih. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _Maka dari itu Sai sebisa mungkin tidak memiliki teman di sekolah terutama pacar dan ia tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apa pun meski ia ingin. Kesehatannya jauh lebih penting dari mimpinya, ia tak ingin bertambah sakit hanya karena terlalu banyak kegiatan di sekolah. Alasannya: jika ia sakit orang tuanya akan sedih. Dan kesedihan orang tuanya lah yang paling ia takutkan di dunia ini._

.

.

.

 _Sai sedang duduk selonjoran di atas tempat tidurnya seraya membaca novel berjudul_ Hamlet _karya William Shakespeare sampai ibunya mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke kamarnya._

" _Novel apa yang sedang kau baca Sai?" tanya ibu Sai seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sai._

"Hamlet," _jawab Sai seraya mengangkat novel dalam genggamannya._

 _Alis Mrs. Shimura terangkat. "Kau tidak_ hang out _dengan teman-temanmu? Memangnya kau tidak bosan?"_

 _Sai tersenyum. "Novel sudah cukup menghiburku, kok."_

 _Ibunya tersenyum sendu. "Tapi bisakah aku memintamu menunda membaca itu?"_

 _Sai mengangguk. "Ya, tentu."_

" _Nyalakan_ laptop _-mu dan kunjungi situs ini." Wanita itu menjulurkan secarik kertas berisi tulisan kepada Sai._

" _Apa isinya?" tanya Sai sambil membaca kertas mungil itu di tangannya._

" _Kau akan tahu." Ibunya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sai._

 _Tidak biasanya ibunya meminta Sai melakukan sesuatu, untuk itu Sai sangat penasaran. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju meja belajar, tempat_ laptop _-nya tergeletak._

 _Sai mengunjungi situs yang ibunya minta, isinya adalah sebuah_ blog. _Sai menopangkan dagunya di tangan._ Desainnya bagus juga, _pikirnya. Sai lalu mengamati daftar isi_ blog _tersebut. Setelah ia perhatikan semua judulnya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa_ blog _ini berisi kumpulan cerpen. Menilai dari judulnya, penulisnya tampak seperti seorang sastrawan._

 _Sai lalu mulai membaca cerpen yang paling pertama dipublikasikan. Cerpen berjudul_ Ambiguity Paradox. _Saat pertama kali membaca, Sai langsung terpesona pada penulisnya sampai Sai terheran-heran kenapa nama penulisnya begitu asing? Mengapa ia belum pernah melihat penulisnya tampil di televisi?_

 _Setelah membaca satu cerpennya, Sai semakin ketagihan membaca cerpen yang lainnya. Penulisnya benar-benar bertalenta menurut Sai. Ia menulis hampir semua_ genre _yang ada,_ romance, mistery, horror, action, fantasy, angst, _dan lain sebagainya. Tapi tetap saja_ romance _yang mendominasi._

 _Tapi apa pun_ genre _-nya, Sai tidak pernah berpikir cerpen-cerpen buatan cerpenis itu membosankan. Sejak membuka_ blog _ini, Sai bahkan sama sekali lupa bahwa ia memiliki setumpuk novel yang belum dibaca._

 _Dari dua puluh enam cerpen yang sudah Sai baca selama beberapa hari, ia sampai pada cerpen kedua setelah terakhir yang di-_ post. _Cerpen berjudul_ Trace _. Sai sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri dibuatnya saat membaca_ ending _-nya yang begitu memukau. Lalu ia membaca cerpen terakhir yang berjudul_ Yellow Lantern.

 _Ceritanya klise sekali, satu-satunya cerita klise yang ditulis oleh pengarang. Cerita tentang seorang lelaki penyakitan yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Siapa pun yang mendengar temanya pasti langsung merasa mual. Tapi kita tidak menilai suatu cerita hanya dari satu aspek bukan?_

 _Dari cara penulis menyampaikan pesannya membuat siapa pun yang membacanya akan menitikan air mata, bahkan bagi orang yang puluhan tahun tidak menangis sekalipun. Apalagi, Sai yang memiliki cerita yang sama dengan tokoh utama dalam cerpen tersebut._

 _Kata-kata penulis itu menyentuh hati Sai, memeluknya erat, menariknya keluar dan membawanya terbang melihat langit malam bertabur lentera kuning hingga ia menyadari kenyataan bahwa keindahan bisa terjadi di mana saja, bahkan di tempat paling gelap sekalipun. Bahkan ada sesuatu yang terlihat indah hanya di tempat yang gelap. Penulis itu pandai sekali mengibaratkan sesuatu._

Buka matamu lelaki lemah! Lentera kuning hanya akan terlihat indah di malam hari!

 _Seperti itulah penulis itu mengatakannya, berteriak tepat di telinga Sai sehingga ia menyadari bahwa hanya orang seperti dirinya lah yang mampu mengerti betapa kehidupan begitu berharga._

 _Sai menangis, tapi tersenyum._

 _Bisa dibilang, penulis itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sai. Mungkin bukan nyawa sebagai fisik, tapi psikis._

 _Sai terkejut mendapati dirinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang asing. Ia jatuh cinta pada penulisnya, ini pertama kalinya ia mencintai seseorang selain keluarganya. Dan konyolnya adalah: ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya ataupun umurnya dan tidak tahu apa pun tentang dirinya._

 _Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Sai senang yaitu: penulisnya adalah orang Jepang ditambah lagi ia adalah seorang perempuan. Namanya Ino Yamanaka._

 _Saat ini Sai sadar bahwa inilah tujuan ibunya menyuruhnya membuka_ blog _ini, agar Sai 'hidup' kembali. Setelahnya, Sai berlari menghampiri ibunya dan berterima kasih._

.

.

.

 _Sai tidak sabar menunggu hari ini, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya berlatih sebagai pemeran di ekskul teater. Sejak ia mengidap penyakit ini, ia tidak menyangka bahwa impiannya untuk berakting bisa terwujud. Sai menghela napas dengan tenang dan ia bisa melihat uap putih mengepul di depan hidung mancungnya._

 _Sai melangkah dengan santai di trotoar sampai netranya menangkap seorang gadis SMP yang menyeberang jalan seraya melamun. Gadis pirang itu belum sampai di ujung jalan saat_ traffic light _berubah warna hingga para pengendara merasa kesal. Tapi gadis itu tampaknya tidak menggubrisnya. Sai berubah panik saat mengetahui ada sepeda motor yang tetap melajut tanpa peduli ada penyeberang jalan di sana._

 _Sai secara reflek berlari menghampiri gadis itu, meraih bahunya lalu mendorong tubuhnya sampai ke pematang jalan._

 _Setelah itu kesadaran Sai hampir hilang tetapi ia berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya dan menahan sakitnya sebisa mungkin._

 _Sai menggertakkan giginya dan meringis akibat rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa menyerang dadanya akibat ditindih oleh gadis itu. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bernapas._

" _Bisakah… kau… bangun dari tubuhku?" tanya Sai dengan suara serak dan tertekan disertai ekspresi memohon. Sai sungguh tidak kuat menahan beban ini lebih lama lagi._

" _Oh…_ I'm sorry."

 _Pandangan Sai tampak sedikit kabur jadi ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu dengan jelas. Sai berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah dan harus menahan sakit yang lebih hebat._

"You've saved my life! _Maafkan aku karena melamun saat menyebrang jalan." Gadis SMP itu tampak merasa bersalah. "Karena aku kau jadi begini."_

 _Sai mengatur napas dan berupaya berdiri meskipun postur tubuhnya agak bungkuk dan sebelah tangan memegangi dadanya yang malang. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mengambil tas ranselnya yang terjatuh dan menyampirkannya di sebelah bahunya._

 _Sai memaksakan senyum dan mengabaikan sakitnya sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Yang tadi itu hampir saja, syukurlah kau selamat."_

" _Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit!" Gadis di hadapannya tampak panik._

" _Ah, itu tidak perlu," ujar Sai sambil berusaha menegakan tubuhnya meski sia-sia._

" _Tapi…"_

 _Sai menyela, berusaha menghindari perbincangan ini, "Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, aku tidak ingin Mrs. Salt merebusku!_ Bye!" _Sai kemudian bergegas lari dengan cepat menjauhi gadis itu meski ia tahu risiko yang akan ditimbulkannya. Dan bahkan ia mulai sesak sekarang._

 _Sai yakin, jika hal yang dilakukannya tadi akan dianggap sebagai tindakan heroik oleh para gadis. Tapi tidak untuknya, yang tadi itu nekat namanya. Namun, ia tidak menyesali refleknya ini sama sekali karena setidaknya sakitnya ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang._

Ino Yamanaka, kau bisa lihat? Sekarang aku sudah berubah, bukan? Kau bisa memastikan tulisanmu berhasil bukan? Kau harus bangga pada dirimu. _Batin Sai._

.

.

.

" _Hey, Sai! Aku yang mendapat peran menjadi Marius di sini! Tapi mengapa kau yang menyita perhatian penonton dariku?" kata, Nicholas dengan sedikit sebal._

 _Sai tertawa. "Bertanyalah pada penonton, jangan padaku."_

" _Nick! Kau sudah memiliki Charlotte! Atau kau mau kurebut dia darimu?!" ujar Christopher._

" _Chris! Memangnya salah bila aku ingin populer juga?!"_

 _Sai terkekeh. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua."_

"Actually, Sai. _Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran," Christopher menggaruk kepalanya, "apa yang membuatmu mampu menyedot perhatian sebanyak itu di panggung?"_

"Yeah! _Padahal kau tidak pernah bersikap manis di hadapan perempuan tapi mereka sungguh tergila-gila padamu!"_

 _Sai mengangkat bahu._ "I don't know."

"Woah! Wait! _Apa kau gay?!" mata Nicholas terbuka lebar._

" _Tentu saja tidak! Aku normal!" Sai berdecak._ "Come on guys, _kita tidak perlu membahas ini." Sai melirik arlojinya._ "I have to go home now."

"Now?! Really?!" _Christopher heran._

"No way! You're so bored, seriously!"

 _Sai terkekeh._ "I'll see you guys later!" _Sai meninggalkan kafeteria dan berjalan ke arah gerbang depan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di mading. Sai selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca mading setiap lewat. Saat ini Sai tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi ia tidak bisa membaca semuanya._

 _Tapi, sebuah nama yang tertera di mading telah menyedot habis perhatian Sai. 'Ino Yamanaka', nama itu tercetak di selembar kertas yang berisi kesan dan pesan perwakilan peserta didik baru. Dan ada fotonya juga!_

 _Ino Yamanaka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya! Apa Sai sedang bermimpi?!_

 _Sai yakin bahwa tulisan ini adalah karya sang penulis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Walaupun mungkin saja di dunia ini ada orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama, tapi tak mungkin ada seseorang yang memiliki gaya penulisan yang persis. Walaupun jika ia tidak mencantumkan namanya di sana sekalipun, Sai tetap akan langsung tahu bahwa penulisnya adalah Ino Yamanaka._

 _Dan saat Sai memandang foto itu lebih jeli, hati Sai merasa bahwa gadis ini tidak asing. Rambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda dan mata biru langit itu… Sai memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu!_

You've saved my life!

 _Jantung Sai berpacu lebih cepat. Seruan itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Sai. Benar juga! Gadis itu! Gadis yang pernah Sai tolong tahun lalu. Dada Sai mendadak panas. Jadi selama ini Sai sudah pernah bertemu dengan idolanya?_

 _Sai menunduk dan menghela napas. Ia harusnya merasa senang bertemu dangan penulis itu bukan? Seharusnya Sai menghampiri gadis itu dan mengajaknya bicara bukan? Seharusnya Sai bertanya padanya kapan akan mempublikasikan cerpen selanjunya bukan?_

 _Wajah Sai murung dan ia menggeleng pelan. Walaupun Ino sudah membuat Sai lebih menikmati hidupnya, berani bergabung dalam ekstrakulikuler dan mendapat banyak teman. Tetapi tetap saja Ino tidak akan bisa membuatnya bicara dengan para gadis, terutama dirinya._

 _Sai tidak ingin dicintai oleh terlalu banyak orang, keluarga dan teman lelakinya sudah sangat lebih dari cukup, bila ditambah dengan perempuan atau pacar. Sai sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak air mata yang akan mereka keluarkan jika ia mati nanti._

 _Untuk itu, Sai menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang tampaknya membenci gadis di sekolah. Sai adalah orang yang pandai bersandiwara dan menyampul perasaan dan ekspresinya dengan sangat sempurna sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah membuat para gadis membenci perangainya. Tapi anehnya, tetap saja ada segelintir perempuan yang tetap mengaguminya namun Sai tidak peduli selama gadis tidak benar-benar dekat dengannya._

.

.

.

 _Sai merapikan dasi yang melingkari kemejanya dan mengancingkan jasnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Saat ini Sai tak tahu harus bersedih atau gembira._ Prom night _akan berlangsung malam ini dan artinya malam ini akan jadi cerita terakhir masa SMA yang ia miliki. Dan artinya ia tak akan bertemu Ino lagi._

 _Sai tersenyum miris meratapi hidupnya yang pilu. Bahkan sampai saat terakhir pun Sai masih tidak mengajak Ino bicara, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi Ino dari kejauhan. Gadis itu berkilauan, enerjik, ceria, populer, dan indah. Ia seperti permata di musim panas. Sedangkan Sai hanya sebuah batu di malam hari._

 _Tetapi tak apa, hanya dengan bisa bersekolah dengannya dan tidak mengalami serangan di sekolah sudah membuat Sai sangat bersyukur._

 _Sai mengemudi_ Scirocco _-nya dengan santai dan menjemput Jamie. Ya, mau tidak mau Sai harus tetap memiliki pasangan_ prom night, _bila tidak, Sai yakin ia akan dikerubungi para gadis dan tak bisa menikmati malam terakhirnya._

 _Jamie adalah gadis populer dan gadis itu sudah tiga kali mengajak Sai kencan, namun selalu Sai tolak, kau sudah tahu alasannya. Selama_ prom night _berlangsung, Sai sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Ia berdansa, makan malam dan mengobrol. Tepatnya, Sai melakukan itu hanya dengan Jamie, gadis itu menguasainya sehingga Sai tidak bisa berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya maupun temannya dari klub teater._

 _Saat berdansa, Sai sama sekali tidak memandang lawan dansanya, matanya sibuk menatap sekitar karena bosan. Ketika itu lah Sai mendapati Ino berdiri sendirian di luar lantai dansa. Sai hanya berani menatapnya sekilas, takut Ino menyadari Sai menatapnya._

 _Karena itu, Sai menghabiskan_ prom night _-nya dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus penasaran. Kenapa Ino hanya berdiri di sana sendirian? Untuk apa ia melakukan itu?_

 _Pertanyaan Sai terjawab saat_ prom night _selesai. Jawaban yang tak pernah Sai duga, sekaligus jawaban atas mimpi buruknya selama ini._

"Excuse me!" _Gadis itu memanggilnya dari belakang! Seorang Ino Yamanaka memanggil seorang Sai Shimura!_

 _Sai mengontrol ekpresinya lalu menoleh dan menyahut dengan suara ketus, "Apa?" Dalam drama dunia nyata ini, Sai bersandiwara untuk menjadi tokoh antagonis, hal ini ia lakukan untuk kebaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tidak terkecuali Ino Yamanaka._

"A-ano…"

 _Gadis itu bicara dengan Bahasa Jepang, entah kenapa Sai sedikit terkesan, tetapi tetap saja hal itu tak memengaruhi ekspresinya. "Cepatlah bicara." Meskipun Sai tampak kesal, sesungguhnya Sai menahan diri agar jantungnya yang malang ini tidak meledak. Penyakitnya sudah sangat cukup membuat jantung Sai sering berdetak lebih kencang dibanding jantung normal, dan Sai tak ingin faktor eksternal memperparahnya. Sehingga Sai sangat tidak bisa menunggu gadis itu bicara._

" _Kau pasti tidak mengingatku, ya? Kau dulu pernah menolongku di_ _—_ _"_

Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Ino! _Tetapi Sai tidak pernah melupakan perannya, ia tetap bertingkah seolah tidak pernah mengenal Ino. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa aku pernah menolongmu," sela Sai masih dengan nada yang sama._

" _Berkencanlah denganku!"_

 _Ino menatap Sai langsung ke matanya sehingga Sai kesulitan bernapas. Dan jawaban dari gadis itu telah sukses membuat dada Sai semakin sakit. Penuturan dari Ino adalah kalimat paling mengejutkan di dunia. Tidak pernah muncul sedetik pun di benak Sai bahwa Ino akan mengajaknya kencan seperti ini, dan dengan keadaan Sai yang seperti ini, ia tak pernah bermimpi atau bahkan sekedar berharap Ino akan mengajaknya kencan._

 _Tidak! Ini mimpi buruk! Bila Sai menghindari seluruh gadis di sekolah agar gadis itu tidak merasa sedih karena kepergian Sai, maka Ino akan menjadi gadis pertama yang harus Sai hindari, karena… Ino lah satu-satunya gadis yang Sai cintai. Jadi, ia masih terlalu waras untuk menerima ajakan kencan gila itu._

 _Namun Sai bersyukur karena di saat sulit seperti ini pun, Sai masih bisa bersandiwara dengan sangat baik. "Apa?!"_

 _Suara Ino melunak, "Mungkin dengan pergi bersamaku, kau akan mengingatnya lagi. Kau bebas memilih tempatnya, aku akan membuatkan_ canelé _untukmu karena saat itu aku belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih. Kuharap kau mau menerimaku."_

 _Wajah sedih Ino membuat perasaan Sai semakin sakit, tetapi ia tetap yakin dengan keputusannya sehingga kini ia lebih sibuk memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk membuat Ino membenci sosok dirinya._

" _Kau cantik, cerdas, populer, semua orang mengangumimu._ But you know what? _Aku bukan bagian dari mereka._ See? _Sama sekali tidak ada kekaguman dariku untukmu, kau adalah gadis terakhir di muka bumi ini yang ingin kukencani. Kau mungkin berpikir kau sempurna, tapi jangan harap hal itu membuatmu berpikir untuk bisa mendapatkanku!"_

 _Ino tampak terkejut._

Bagus, Ino! Tetaplah begitu, bencilah aku dengan sepenuh hatimu!

 _Ino menunduk. "Kau…" kemudian wajahnya terangkat dan kembali menatap Sai dengan amarah, "Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! Aku menyesal telah menjadi orang bodoh dengan selama ini menyimpan perasaan untukmu!" Ino melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sai. "Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu merasa muak setiap kali mengingat namamu!"_

 _Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Sai sangat bersyukur karenanya. Sekarang ia tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi, ia merogoh sakunya dan bersyukur karena obatnya tidak ia tinggalkan di rumah. Ia kemudian bergegas ke mobil, mengambil sebotol air putih dan menelan beberapa pil._

 _Napasnnya sedikit sesak sehingga ia menurunkan jok mobilnya, melonggarkan kerah kemeja serta membuka beberapa kancingnya dan menurunkan kaca jendela. Dan ia sangat beruntung karena Jamie diantar oleh Theo sehingga ia memiliki waktu untuk memperbaiki kondisi tubuhnya sebelum menyetir pulang._

.

.

.

 _Di penghujung musim gugur, suhu di London lebih rendah dibanding tahun lalu. Nampaknya musim dingin kali ini akan jauh lebih dingin. Kebanyakan orang mengeluh menghadapi berita yang disampaikan acara ramalan cuaca nasional di televisi pagi ini._

 _Tetapi bagi orang-orang berkepribadian yang aneh seperti Sai malah menyukai kenyataan ini. Sai suka musim dingin dan ia senang mendapati salju akan turun tahun ini. Sai suka memandangi bunga salju putih yang tampak suci itu secara perlahan mencium tanah. Dan ia tak punya alasan untuk menyukai itu. Baginya, London tampak indah bila diselimuti salju._

 _Sai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ditutupi daun kering di St. James' Park. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Sai untuk menenangkan diri. Dan bagi Sai, waktu paling tepat untuk mengunjungi tempat ini adalah di penghujung musim gugur sampai musim dingin._

 _Karena saat itu lah St. Jame's Park memamerkan sisi seninya yang unik dengan pohon berdaun kering yang indah di musim gugur dan salju yang menyelip di sela ranting pohon saat musim dingin._

 _Dan ditambah lagi, Sai bisa menguasai taman ini sendirian. St. Jame's Park ramai dikunjungi hanya pada musim semi dan musim panas._

 _Sambil terus melangkah, Sai membalas_ chat _dari ibunya yang baru mau pergi ke Australia untuk urusan kantor. Melalui pesan ini ibunya mengingatkan Sai untuk tidak lupa minum obat dan Sai mengiyakan. Tetapi kenyataannya ia meninggalkan obatnya di kamarnya._

 _Pandangan Sai mengabur sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman meski ia mendapati seseorang duduk di sana, tidak biasanya ada orang yang mengunjungi taman ini di cuaca seperti ini, namun Sai tidak repot-repot memikirkannya. Sai semakin pusing dan pandangannya semakin tidak jelas namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk membalas pesan singkat dari ibunya._

 _Setelah pesan dari Sai terkirim, dengan samar ia bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis bicara, namun bukan dengan bahasa yang umum digunakan di Landon, Jepang? Sai tak tahu, kelima panca indranya perlahan mulai lumpuh._

 _Sai memandangi seorang gadis di sampingnya, tetapi Sai tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia hampir kehabisan napas dan dadanya terasa sakit sampai pandangan Sai gelap dan keseimbangan tubuhnya lenyap beserta kesadarannya._

.

.

.

 _Walaupun terasa begitu berat, Sai memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sai untuk memperbaiki kualitas pengelihatannya. Suasana ini… Sai merasa sangat familiar, bau obat, cat dinding putih, dan tirai kelabu. Suasana rumah sakit, yang sangat Sai benci._

 _Tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda… ruangan mencekam ini terasa lebih hangat. Ketika Sai menggerakkaan tangannya yang diinfus, ia menyentuh kulit seseorang yang halus dan lembut. Demi Tuhan, Sai terkejut._

 _Untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, Sai memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Walaupun membuat tangannya sakit, Sai memaksakan dirinya dan yang didapatinya kemudian membuat keterkejutan Sai bertambah._

 _Ino Yamanaka tertidur di ranjang yang Sai duduki! Sai mengatur napas dan mengelus dada dan menyebut nama Tuhan seraya memejamkan mata, kemudian membuka mata dan menatap Ino lagi._

 _Ya Tuhan! Bahkan setelah Sai mengatur napas dan menyebut nama Tuhan saja wajah Ino masih bisa Sai lihat! Astaga, apa ini berarti Ino sungguh-sungguh bersamanya?!_

 _Di satu sisi, Sai senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Ino lagi, Sai sangat merindukan Ino ditambah lagi gadis itu sudah berhenti mempublikasikan cerpennya sehingga Sai semakin merindukannya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, Sai tak bisa menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Ino sehingga saat ini Sai tengah memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap saat Ino bangun nanti._

 _Beberapa menit berselang, Ino bangun dari tidurnya seraya mengucek matanya dan mengerang. Saat itu Sai sudah bersiap dengan perannya._

" _Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa bersamamu di tempat ini?" Sai memasang ekspresi yang ketus._

" _Kau kutemukan pingsan di St. James' Park, jadi kubawa kau ke mari."_

"Okay, interesting. _Terima kasih sudah menolongku, sekarang kau bisa pergi," ucap Sai dengan suara menusuk dan ekspresi tak acuh. Padahal dalam hati ia merasa sangat menyesali kejadian itu, betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan dirinya pingsan dan merepotkan Ino!_

" _Sai,_ I can't—"

 _Sai menyela, "Kau bilang kau akan selalu muak setiap kali mengingat namaku, bukan? Dan aku, aku muak setiap kali mengingat wajahmu! Jadi bisakah kau lekas pergi?"_

"Please forgive me."

" _Jangan salah paham! Aku membencimu bukan karena kata-katamu saat itu! Tapi aku membencimu karena kau memang pantas dibenci!"_

 _Sai mendapati Ino melirik semangkuk oat di meja nakas dan hatinya mulai panik. Whoa!_ Jangan! Jangan!

" _Nampaknya sarapan datang saat aku terlelap, ya?" Ino meraih mangkuk itu lalu kembali bicara, "Apakah kau lapar? Kau butuh sarapa_ _—_ _"_

 _Sai menangkis mangkuk yang dipegang Ino. Lalu disusul suara keras, "Aku tidak butuh perhatian darimu!" Dalam hati Sai berharap Ino pergi dan tak pernah kembali karena kelakuannya yang menurutnya sangat berengsek ini._

 _Namun reaksi Ino selanjutnya membuat Sai terkejut. Ia hanya diam di tempat dan tampak_ shock _tetapi tidak menangis ataupun berlari. Sai tahu Ino sangat sakit hati, tetapi gadis itu cukup kuat untuk menyimpan tangisannya._

 _Sai tidak tahan melihat Ino seperti ini, jadi ia kembali berkata, "Hei kau! Bisakah kau pergi?! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!"_

 _Apa selanjutnya? Ino membersihkan beling di lantai! Astaga! Sai sampai tak habis pikir terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati Ino itu?! Sai pikir yang ia lakukan tadi sudah keterlaluan, tetapi ternyata Ino masih kuat, Sai dibuat bingung karenanya._

" _Apakah kau tuli?! Aku sudah katakan untuk pergi! Kenapa masih diam di situ?!"_

 _Ino lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi jika itu bisa membuatmu senang." Ketika ia bicara, barulah air matanya tumpah. Ia buru-buru menyekanya dengan punggung tangan dan lari meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Seperginya Ino, Sai bersyukur karena ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya dan tak perlu menahan nyeri di jantungnya yang lemah ini. Sai mengalami sesak napas luar biasa pagi itu hingga ia dengan susah payah menekan tombol agar perawat segera datang._

.

.

.

 _Sai duduk bersedekap di ruang kosong berwarna putih dan dingin, tetapi terasa gelap. Dan Sai merasa sedih, sangat sedih entah kenapa. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Ia sudah berlari sangat jauh namun ia tidak menemukan ujungnya sampai kelelahan dan menyerah._

 _Di tengah keputusasaannya yang menyiksa, Sai mendapati Ino tiba-tiba datang. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan melangkah lurus ke arahnya. Sai tidak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya saat itu. Sai bangun dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan Ino._

 _Ino menyentuh pipi Sai dan tersenyum sementara Sai dengan senang hati membalas senyuman Ino, kemudian tanpa diduga-duga, Ino mencium bibir Sai. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri Sai begitu menikmatinya._

 _Kemudian dengan ekspresi terkejut, Ino melepaskan ciumannya. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" Dan berlari menjauhinya. Sai tanpa berpikir berlari mengejar Ino dan menahan tangannya, "Jangan pergi, Ino!"_

 _Ino membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Sai bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu._

"Kumohon, _izinkan aku menjagamu," bisik Ino._

 _Sai memeluk Ino kemudian menjawab, "Biarkan aku yang akan menjagamu."_

 _Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang panjang di dunia kosong itu bersama dan menciptakan warna mereka sendiri._

.

.

.

 _Sai membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut. Lalu dengan perasaan konyol menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. Ia bodoh sekali bermimpi Ino mencium bibirnya, astaga…_

 _Kemudian Sai baru tersadar bahwa satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh rambut yang lurus dan lembut. Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar._

 _Ino kembali lagi… sekarang semakin sulit bagi Sai untuk mencari cara agar Ino bisa pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pernah kembali._

 _Jika doa Sai kepada Tuhan agar penyakitnya sembuh ini tidak bisa dikabulkan, bolehkah Sai berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya sekali saja, doanya untuk Ino agar Ino bahagia dengan lelaki lain dengan tidak ada Sai di dalamnya? Apakah doa itu terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan?_

 _Secara perlahan Sai mendapati oksigen semakin sulit memasuki tubuhnya dan ia terlalu lelah untuk menarik napas lebih keras. Kemudian, seperti yang biasa ia alami, dadanya terasa sangat sakit sampai ia tidak bisa menahannya._

Kumohon, jangan sekarang… jantungku… bertahanlah, jangan sampai membuat Ino bangun.

 _Usaha Sai sia-sia, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan terus terbatuk. Setelahnya, hal yang Sai takutkan terjadi, Ino terbangun dan Sai bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu menyentuh bahunya._

" _Sai, astaga!"_

 _Ino menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Ino mengusap punggung Sai dan berkata, "Tenang Sai."_

 _Mata Sai bergerak menatap Ino, Sai sungguh menyesal bahwa di saat-saat seperti ini Sai harus pasrah untuk menjadi dirinya._

" _Pelan-pelan saja, tarik napas lewat hidung, lalu keluarkan lewat mulut."_

 _Penyakit ini menyiksa Sai sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti instruksi Ino meski seharusnya tidak ia lakukan._

" _Ulangi lagi, perlahan."_

 _Sai memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali mengatur napas seperti perintah Ino. Kemudian tubuhnya lemas dan ia bisa kembali bernapas walaupun masih tersisa sedikit sesak._

 _Tak lama, perawat mendesak masuk dan Ino dimohon keluar ruangan._

.

.

.

 _Sai memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit dengan sendu. Ia sibuk dengan batinnya sendiri sampai Ino membuka pintu dan melangkah ke arahnya._

" _Apa maksudmu datang kemari lagi?!" suaranya keras._

" _Aku hanya_ _—_ _"_

 _Sai menyadari bibir Ino bergetar, tetapi walaupun tak tega, Sai tetap harus melakukan ini. "Apa yang harus kukatakan agar kau mengerti?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?! Melihatmu di sini membuatku sakit!"_

 _Ino menunduk, "Selama ini… aku selalu mencintaimu, memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan." Ino menatap langsung ke mata Sai._

 _Hati Sai terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ino yang menghantam hati Sai. Ino mencintainya? Jadi, sejak kejadian di_ prom night, _perasaan Ino masih sama? Astaga… Apa yang sebenarnya Ino lihat dari Sai? Di luar sana masih banyak sekali lelaki luar biasa yang bisa dengan mudah Ino tarik hatinya, kenapa harus Sai? Sai yang jelas-jelas hanya akan membuat Ino sedih dengan keadaan Sai yang seperti ini_

 _Perkataan Ino itu membuat kepala Sai tidak mampu menemukan kalimat untuk menyela._

" _Karena kau jauh, aku melewatkan banyak hal yang penting." Air mata Ino mengalir. "Maka dari itu… aku tak ingin jauh darimu lagi, aku tak ingin melewatkan apa pun lagi. Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku yakin kehadiranku akan berguna bagimu."_

Kau tidak mengerti Ino! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Justru karena aku mencintaimu, kau harus pergi dariku! Aku tak ingin diriku membiarkanmu sedih!

 _Ingin sekali Sai mengatakan pada Ino langsung dari hatinya, tetapi karena alasan cinta lah Sai tak mengatakannya._

" _Jadi, kumohon izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sampingmu mulai sekarang!" Ino terisak. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku sekarang, tapi aku akan membuatmu setidaknya menyukai kehadiranku!"_

 _Sai diam saja, ia hanya memandangi tangan kurusnya yang diinfus. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan sihirnya, Ino membekukan otak Sai._

 _Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, lalu datanglah suster sambil membawakan seporsi sarapan. Bagi Sai, itu membuatnya semakin canggung_

" _Wah, waktunya sarapan," ucap Ino dengan ceria seraya meraih sarapan itu setelah suster berlalu. "Ayo buka mulutmu," Ino melanjutkan sambil menyodorkan sesendok_ oat.

 _Disuapi Ino?! Tidak tidak! Itu mimpi buruk! Sai membuang wajah. "Aku bisa sendiri!" Ia merebut mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Ino, kemudian mencoba mengangarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, tapi penyakitnya ini bereaksi di saat yang tidak tepat. Tangan Sai sakit sekali seperti habis digunakan untuk memecahkan batu. Ia tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi sehingga sendok di genggamannya tidak bisa menyentuh mulutnya. Sai sibuk merutuki dirinya di dalam hati._

" _Tidak usah memaksakan diri," kata Ino, lembut. Ia kemudian meraih mangkuk dan sendok itu dari tangan Sai dan memintanya membuka mulut untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Kali ini Sai p_ _asrah, ia membiarkan Ino memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Wajah Sai yang_ _pucat pun memerah. Dalam situasi sememalukan apapun, Sai tetap mengingat posisinya. "Kalau bukan karena kondisi tanganku, aku tidak akan pernah mau disuapi olehmu!" katanya setelah selesai mengunyah suapan pertama._

 _Ino tertawa. "Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara saat makan!" Ino menyumpal mulut Sai dengan makanan sebalum lelaki itu sempat bicara lagi._

 _Meski ekspresi Sai mengisyaratkan bahwa ia membenci Ino, hatinya sungguh takjub menatap wajah Ino. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, Sai pandai memalsukan emosi dalam wajahnya._

.

.

.

 _Sai mendengus. Setelah menatap wajah Ino untuk beberapa saat, ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju jendela dengan gorden terbuka. "Kupikir setelah kemarin kau pulang, kau tak akan kembali lagi._ "

Aku tahu kau akan datang lagi, karena kau sangat keras kepala!

 _Dengusan Sai dibalas tawa oleh Ino. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Kau pasti kesepian."_

" _Dan kehadiranmu itu membuatku muntah, lalu aku sama sekali tidak kesepian!" Kenyataannya, Sai tengah membenci dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia mulai merasa senang akan kehadiran Ino, perasaan yang semestinya tidak mampir di hati Sai._

 _Ino kembali tetawa. "Bercandamu lucu Sai."_

 _Sai mengelak. "Aku tidak bercanda!" Ia melotot menuju Ino._

 _Ino menumpahkan sebagian isi kantung yang tadi dibawanya. "Lihat! Aku membawa beberapa novel!"_

 _Sai mendengus pendek._ Ino, rupanya kau sudah tahu cara menghadapiku. Dan berkatmu, aku kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Yah, aku tidak tahu novel apa yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku membawa sebagian kecil novel yang ada di rumahku. Tapi jika kau sudah selesai membaca semua ini, aku berjanji akan membawakannya lagi."_

 _Ino menunjukan novel yang cukup tebal._ "A Tale of Two Cities _ini salah satu favoritku!" Lalu menunjukan novel lain yang ia ambil dari kantung kainnya. "Dan ini_ Sense and Sensibility! _Astaga, novel ini menarik sekali! Emosinya benar-benar mengalir! Dan aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai gaya Austen yang memberikan dua opsi_ ending!" _Ino merogoh kantungnya lebih dalam, kemudian menunjukan novel yang lain lagi. "Lalu ini,_ The Convenient Marriage _adalah novel_ _—_ _"_

 _Namun, sesenang apapun Sai akan kehadiran Ino, ia masih berikukuh dengan keputusan lamanya yang lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain di atas perasaannya sendiri. "Astaga! Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?! Kau ini berisik sekali! Dan apa kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua novel-novel itu!"_

 _Tawa ranyah Ino tertangkap telinga Sai. "Kau kuizinkan bicara seperti itu jika kau sudah membaca minimal satu bab dari semua novel ini!"_

 _Sai mencibir. "Aku tidak suka membaca novel-novel dari zaman purba seperti itu!" dalam hati, Sai sangat antusias dengan novel-novel itu._

 _Wajah Ino memerah kesal. "Berani-beraninya kau menghina karya sastra klasik!"_

 _Sai mengangkat bahu dengan santainya, mencoba untuk terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."_

" _Kau pikir Les Mis_ _é_ _rables yang kau mainkan di SMA itu berasal karya sastra modern?!"_

 _Sai tersenyum miring. "Setidaknya Les Mis_ _é_ _rables memiliki bumbu aksi yang tidak membosankan, bahkan menegangkan! Tidak sep_ _erti novel termehek-mehek yang kau sodorkan itu!"_

 _Ino semakin sebal. "Kau tidak berhak bicara begitu karena kau belum membacatt—" lidah Ino tergigit,_ "ouch!"

" _Astaga! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tawaku lagi!" Sai memegangi perutnya dan ia masih tertawa._

 _Sai tidak bisa menahan emosinya kali ini! Ia tertawa! Astaga! Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa! Dengan begini,_ image _dirinya pada Ino pasti telah membaik! Tetapi memang ia berhak tertawa, ekspresi Ino lucu sekali sampai Sai ingin mencubitnya!_

 _Dahi Ino terangkat heran dan memandang Sai dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak ada yang lucu di sini!"_

" _Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu saat lidahmu tergigit tadi!" Sai kembali tertawa. "Mungkin itu karena kau kualat sudah memarahiku."_

 _Ino bersedekap kesal, namun Sai tahu gadis itu tidak serius. "Memangnya siapa di sini yang lebih sering marah-marah, hah?! Intinya, kau harus baca novel ini! Bila tidak membaca semuanya, paling tidak kau baca satu! Kau tahu bahuku hampir pendek sebelah karena membawa novel-novel ini?! Kau harus menghargainya!"_

" _Hei! Memangnya aku memintamu membawa itu semua?!"_

 _Ino melotot dan berhasil membuat Sai menyerah lalu mendengus sebal._ "Fine! _Tapi berhentilah bicara!"_

 _Ino tersenyum puas sementara Sai mengambil buku yang Ino sodorkan secara acak dan kemudian membukanya._

 _Padahal, jika Ino tahu bagaimana sifat Sai sebenarnya, Ino sama sekali tidak perlu memaksa. Sai akan membaca novel itu bahkan tanpa Ino minta. Sai adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan buku tergolek tidak dibaca dan ia sanggup membaca buku tebal di perpustakaan berjam-jam tanpa henti._

.

.

.

" _Sai, kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Ino saat duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang dan meletakkan tasnya di meja nakas saat melihat novel yang Ino pinjamkan tertutup dengan rapi di atas pangkuan Sai._

" _Haruskah kau datang ke mari setiap hari?" Sai berbalik tanya seraya memindahkan_ channel _televisi dengan_ remote _yang ia pegang._

 _Semestinya Sai menanyakn hal itu dengan nada benci, namun kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada lemas yang terkesan malas. Ia sudah lelah, lelah bersandiwara menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya karena sekeras apapun Sai membentak Ino, Ino tetap akan bertahan pada pendiriannya._

 _Sai merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah beberapa hari ini, obat yang mengaliri tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa bekerja. Sai merasa percuma melakukan segala hal. Jadi, ia merasa sebaiknya ia menikmati waktunya yang tinggal sedikit ini. Walaupun hanya menghabiskan waktu di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang lemah, Sai tetap bahagia karena ia bersama Ino. Namun di sisi lain, ia tetap tak ingin Ino di sini karena Sai hanya akan membuat Ino sedih._

 _Saat ini adalah situasi terberat dalam hidup Sai, ia tak punya lagi tenaga untuk melindungi kebahagiaan Ino dengan mengusir gadis itu dari hidupnya. Dan di saat yang sama, penyakit ini semakin menyiksa Sai._

" _Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menilai buku sebelum membacanya. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai menghabiskannya dalam waktu satu hari."_

 _Kalimat Ino membuat Sai kembali dari renungannya. Sai masih menolak untuk menatap Ino karena ia berusaha menyebunyikan ekspresinya yang kesakitan. "Aku mau membacanya karena…"_

 _Alis Ino terangkat sebelah. "Karena?"_

 _Sai mendesah gusar. "Karena bila tidak kulakukan, kau akan merengek berisik sekali."_ Karena aku suka membaca novel, terutama novel rekomendasi dari cerpenis sehebat dirimu. Tapi kuakui, cerpen buatanmu jauh berkualitas dari novel rekomendasimu itu.

" _Ayolah Sai, berhentilah membenciku, oke? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah setelah berdebat denganku seharian?"_

Aku tidak membencimu, Ino.

" _Sai, kau harus makan." Ino meraih makanan itu dan membuka plastiknya._

" _Aku tidak lapar."_

" _Sai, kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Aku tidak baik-baik saja, rasanya aku mau mati karena penyakit ini.

" _Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Ino bangkit dari duduknya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sai dengan suara serak. Ia hanya tak ingin dokter mengganggu waktunya dengan Ino. Sai yang semula duduk tegap di atas kasur, kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, Ino." Begitu banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan Sai, tetapi hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Selain otaknya tidak mengizinkan, fisiknya juga terlalu lelah untuk bicara._

" _Memangnya kenapa bila aku datang?" Ino kembali duduk di kursi bundar yang semula ia duduki._

 _Sai membuang muka, wajahnya ia hadapkan menuju jendela, tak sanggup memandang wajah Ino._

" _Sai, ceritakan padaku."_

 _Sai merasakan Ino menggenggam tangannya dan hal itu membuat hati Sai terasa perih. "Jangan membuat semuanya lebih sulit, Ino!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sejak lama, Sai menangis. Ino menyeka tangisan Sai dan ia ikut menangis._

 _Sai merasa tak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Namun sesedih apapun Sai, tangisan Ino adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sai lihat. "Jangan menangis."_

 _Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Sai dan menangis di dada lelaki itu. "Sai…" suara Ino bergetar. "Menangislah, Sai! Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak menangis, jadi menangislah! Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku sebelum kau berhenti menangis."_

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus Sai lakukan? Gadis ini sangat tulus mencintainya, dan gadis itu bahkan sabar menghadapi sifatnya yang jahat. Apakah Sai telah berdosa dengan menjahatinya meski untuk kebahagiannya? Lalu, bagaimana Sai menghadapi gadis ini selanjutnya mengingat ia begitu sabar mencintainya? Keputusan apa yang harus Sai ambil?_

 _Kemudian, dengan cahaya Tuhan, tangan Sai yang lemah bergerak memeluk Ino tanpa pemiliknya sadari._ Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa aku tak salah ambil keputusan, bahwa aku ingin membiarkannya berada di sisiku, menemani saat-saat terakhirku. Dan tolong pastikan ia tetap bahagia meski aku akan pergi sebentar lagi.

 _Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."_

 _Ino membalas senyuman Sai. "Sama-sama."_

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Ino berkata, "Sai, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Kau tidak mau melukai lambungmu, 'kan?"_

 _Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berselera." Kenyataannya, Sai merasa terlalu lemah untuk mengunyah makanan._

 _Ino menyendok makanan itu dan mengangkatnya. "Hanya sedikit saja." Wajah Ino memelas._

" _Rasanya tidak enak."_

" _Kau tetap harus mengisi perutmu agar cepat sembuh."_

" _Aku tidak bisa sembuh."_

" _Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!" Ino menyuapi Sai meski Sai belum mengiyakan._

" _Tidak enak," keluhnya walaupun ia tetap mengunyah._

" _Bersabarlah, makanan itu baik untukmu."_

 _Setelah suapan yang kelima, Sai membekap mulutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mau muntah. Sementara Ino dengan cekatan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil baskom dari sana. Setelah Sai menerima baskomnya, ia memuntahkan makanannya dan batuk-batuk sementara Ino mengusap dan menepuk tengkuk Sai dengan lembut._

 _Ino mengambil segelas air hangat dan menyodorkannya pada Sai dan Sai meneguknya dengan tenang. Ino membantu Sai berbaring lalu mencuci baskom itu._

" _Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Sai setelah Ino kembali dari kamar mandi. Sai semakin merasa hidupnya tak berguna, bahkan untuk orang yang ia cintai._

 _Ino menggenggam tangan Sai dan tak menjawab._

" _Ino, kau pulanglah sebelum aku semakin merepotkanmu."_

 _Ino mengangkat senyumannya. "Aku akan pulang jika keadaanmu sudah membaik."_

 _Saat ini Sai benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi sehingga ia membiarkan dirinya terlelap._

.

.

.

" _Ino, sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu datang ke mari setiap hari. Kau memangnya tidak kuliah?" tanya Sai begitu Ino datang di pagi hari._

" _Tenang saja, Sai. Aku sedang libur kuliah dan tugas-tugas sudah kuselesaikan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

 _Sai batuk lalu menjawab dengan lemah, "Seperti biasa."_

" _Kau sudah makan sarapanmu?"_

" _Mereka tidak mau masuk ke tubuhku."_

 _Ino menyodorkan sekotak makanan. "Aku membuatkan ini untukmu, kuharap ini tidak membuatmu mual."_

 _Sai menerimanya lalu membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah setum_ _puk_ sandwich. _Meski Sai tidak tahu apa isi_ sandwich _itu, tapi itu tampak lezat._

" _Sini biar aku suapkan."_

" _Maaf merepotkan."_

 _Ino menyuapi Sai. "Enak tidak?" Ino bertanya dalam keraguan._

 _Senyuman Sai terangkat di bibirnya. "Enak kok." Sejujurnya,_ sandwich _ini jauh lebih enak dari sekedar 'enak kok'._ Sandwich _ini membuat Sai yang sudah lama lupa bagaimana rasanya makanan, kambali bisa merasakan makanan. Bukan makanan biasa, tetapi komposisi rasanya enak sekali seperti makanan bintang lima._

" _Makanan apa yang kau suka, Ino?" ujar Sai di sela sarapannya._

"Fish and chips, kalau kau?"

"Sandwich."

 _Ino tertawa. "Jangan bercanda."_

" _Aku serius." Sai masih tersenyum sambil mengunyah_ sandwich _dari Ino. Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya Sai memasukkan_ sandwich _ke daftar makanan favoritnya. Dan mulai sekarang,_ sandwich _berada di posisi pertama, khusus untuk_ sandwich _buatan Ino, tentu saja._

 _Setelah sampai pada suapan terakhir, Ino mengeluarkan_ handphone _dari tasnya. "Sai, ayo kita_ selfie."

" _Kau tidak lihat penampilanku?" Sai memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya, tangannya yang diinfus, dan menyentuh selang yang terpasang di hidungnya. "Aku tidak mau."_

 _Ino mulai merajuk. "Ayolah Sai, sekali saja."_

" _Tidak mau." Sai tahu, jika mereka mengambil gambar sekarang, ia hanya akan terlihat sebagai sosok buruk rupa yang penyakitan._

" _Kau tampan, Sai!"_

 _Apakah Ino buta? Bagi Sai, tidak ada sedikitpun unsur tampan di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku jelek."_

 _Ino mengangkat kameranya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera di atas layar. "Mau tidak mau kau harus tersenyum ke kamera, Sai."_

 _Sai terkekeh, Ino benar-benar mengerti cara membuatnya mengikuti apa yang Ino mau. "Beginilah caramu memaksaku." Sai melepaskan selang yang terpasang di hidungnya. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum menuju kamera dan setelah sekali Ino menyentuh layar, hasilnya segera mereka lihat._

" _Penampilanmu sama sekali tidak buruk," ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan foto mereka barusan._

 _Sebelum Sai menjawab, ia membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan membungkuk kemudian batuk sementara tangannya yang lain menekan dadanya. Ya Tuhan, Engkau boleh menyiksanya seberat dan kapanpun engkau mau, tetapi Sai mohon untuk tidak di hadapan Ino._

 _Ino seketika panik. "Sai! Biar kupanggilkan dokter!"_

 _Suara batuk Sai mengisi ruangan di sana. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya kelelahan," jawab Sai setelah mengatur napas dan berbaring._

" _Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ino membantu Sai memasang alat bantu pernapasannya._

 _Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Kau jangan membuatku takut."_

" _Takut aku mati?" Sai tertawa._

" _Sai! Itu tidak lucu!" Ino mengerutkan dagunya dan melipat dahinya._

" _Itu pasti akan terjadi." Lelaki itu tersenyum namun pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Ino. "Karena itu, sudah kubilang kau jangan datang menemaniku."_

 _Kali ini Ino benar-benar marah. "Kau! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!"_

 _Ekspresi Sai terkejut, tetapi ia tetap diam membiarkan Ino berkata lebih lanjut._

" _Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Kau pikir kenapa aku datang ke sini setiap hari?!"_

 _Sai masih diam dan masih bertahan di tempat seraya menatap Ino dengan lekat._

 _Ino menangis, dan tetap berkata dengan suara keras, "Aku mencintaimu! Aku masih mencintaimu!" Ino menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak hari di mana kau menyelamatkanku di jalan raya!" Tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak saat itu, kau tahu itu! Dan kau pikir aku mempermasalahkan penyakitmu?!"_

 _Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu lari sementara si pemuda pucat hanya bergeming dan merenung. Ternyata benar dugaan Sai, Ino tidak mundur dari perasaannya. Gadis itu luar bisa dengan perasaan cintanya yang dahsyat._

 _Dan setelah apa yang Ino katakan dan lakukan untuk Sai selama ini, apakah Sai akan diam saja? Tentu saja tidak, meski Sai tampak seperti pengecut, kali ini Sai lebih mendengarkan apa yang hatinya katakan dibanding otaknya katakan. Sai memilih untuk memperjuangkan Ino untuk pertama kali dan sekaligus yang terakhir kali._

 _Sai menyibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kasur, kemudian melepas infusnya dan alat bantu pernapasannya, membuatnya semakin sulit bernapas, tetapi tetap harus ia lakukan._

 _Katika ia memaksa tubuhnya berdiri kakinya yang harus menopang tubuhnya sedikit gemetar tak bertenaga, melihat kondisinya sekarang membuat Sai merindukan masa-masanya berlari dengan bebas dia atas panggung teater. Namun karena saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih-sedih ria, Sai memaksakan langkahnya meski ia kelelahan setengah mati._

 _Sai keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, selama melangkah, ia harus menopangkan tubuhnya ke dinding untuk mendapat sedikit bantuan. Tak ia pedulikan paru-parunya yang kehabisan napas dan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, Sai meringis, ia bahkan tak pernah merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat disbanding sekarang. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus sampai pada Ino sebelum jantungnya ini berhenti bekerja._

 _Sai melangkah mengelilingi rumah sakit dan semakin lama tubuhnya semakin lemah, tetapi itu ia jadikan sebagai peringatan agar bergerak lebih cepat sampai ia berpapasan dengan Dr. Mitchell._

" _Shimura! Kanapa kau ada di sini?!" Pria itu terkejut dan cemas._

 _Sai mengerang, menekan dada kirinya dan sedikit menyeringai. "Apa dokter melihat Ino?" tanya Sai dengan suara parau._

" _Yang lebih penting, aku harus mengambil kursi roda dan segera menanganimu."_

" _Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, aku harus menemukan Ino."_

" _Tapi_ _—_ _"_

 _Sai meringis kesakitan. "Kumohon, dokter. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir, waktuku tak banyak."_

" _Baiklah, tapi kau tunggu di sini dulu sementara aku mengambilkan kursi roda untukmu."_

 _Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia masih tampak menahan nyeri. "Aku ingin berjuang dengan tenagaku sendiri, seperti yang selama ini Ino lakukan." Suaranya semakin serak._

"Okay, _sepertinya aku melihat Miss Yamanaka di taman belakang."_

 _Sai masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dok." Ia kemudian kembali melangkah dengan tergesa meninggalkan sang dokter yang masih tampak cemas._

 _Dengan perjuangan menahan penyakitnya, pada akhirnya Sai sampai di taman rumah sakit itu dan Ino banar ada di sana. Sai tersenyum puas karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Ino._

 _Gadis itu panik. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ayo biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar!" Ino menahan punggung Sai yang hampir_ _ambruk dengan lengannya._

 _Sai menjawab lemah, "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."_

" _Sai, sepertinya kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan, ya?" Ino memapah Sai menuju bangku taman yang sedari tadi Ino duduki. "Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu, kau tunggu di sini ya? Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa," tutur Ino setelah memastikan Sai duduk dengan posisi yang benar._

 _Sai menahan Ino pergi, meski sebenarnya sulit baginya untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku bersusah payah mencarimu? Kau menyebalkan."_

" _Astaga, Sai! Ini bukan waktu bagi kita untuk bercanda."_

 _Sai batuk-batuk dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tersengal-sengal, napasnya hampir habis. Dan dengan segenap semangat, ia masih bertahan._

" _Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk bersamaku di sini sebentar lagi?"_

" _Iya, tapi sebentar saja, ya?"_

 _Sai bersyukur Ino mengabulkan permintaannya, Sai mengangguk lemah lalu melepaskan pelukan dari Ino dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung bangku. Lelaki itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Ino._

" _Sai… kurasa kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku."_

 _Sai terkejut Ino menyadarinya. Ia mengembuskan napasnya yang tidak teratur dan dadanya semakin sakit seiring berjalannya waktu, ia tak berdaya, tenaga pada otot jantungnya hanya tersedia sedikit, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. "Suatu saat… jika kau bahagia bersamaku… barulah saat itu aku akan mengungkap rahasiaku padamu," jawabnya pelan dengan sedikit terbata._

" _Berjanjilah!"_

 _Sai tahu, Ino tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia di sampingnya, jadi tidak ada gunanya Sai berjanji._

" _Berjanjilah!"_

 _Suara Ino semakin keras namun Sai tetap bergeming. "Berjanjilah, Sai!"_

 _Sai terpaksa menjawab, "Ya, aku berjanji." Terkandung doa dalam ucapannya walupun Sai tahu tak ada harapan bagi doanya untuk menjadi nyata. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh tubuh Sai tak dapat ia gerakan dan rasa sakit menguasai dada hingga kepalanya. Namun di saat-saat terakhirnya ini, Sai bersyukur ia masih bisa menawarkan senyum yang natural sampai di penghujung napasnya._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Sebenernya sih cerita di _hidden chapter_ ini masih sama dengan cerita di _chapter_ empat sampai enam, tapi ini pake sudut pandang Sai. Tujuannya sih cuma pengen memperjelas cerita aja, semoga gak ada yang kecewa. :D

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _Allah SWT,_

 _Masashi Kishimoto, Flore 2016,_

 _Ano hi Mita no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai, Dennis Hermawan, Utakata Hanabi,_

 _fakesmileSai, Alfiannamaru, FloweRara, Blonde8-new, Arp Ji, Hoshi Riri, hijikatahan, Azzura yamanaka, Alwi arki, SaiIno Yamanaka Family, oyoy30, SasuKendy, Shigure Tsurugi, , talithauchiha, zielavienaz96, SHyouth, arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10,_

 _and you._


End file.
